Beyond the Dark Horizon
by Jazz's Girl
Summary: Skylight Trilogy Book 2 Taken from the world she has come to call home, leaving everything she has come to love behind, Katie tries to reconstruct her live the best she can. As new friends are made and old enemies arise, will she be able to come to terms with the past? Or will the ghosts of Vrons past be more then she can bear?
1. Chapter 1

I am back! How is everyone? Good? I hope so. How was your Christmas? New Years? Mine was good. got a tone of stuff for the new apartment and though I had to work New Years, nothing to bad happened. So all in all a good and and beginning of the year. But enough of the small talk right? You all are probably biting at the bit for me to just get on with it. So I will be kind and stop rambling. Here it is, Ladies and Gentlemen, the first chapter of the second book of the Skylight Trilogy! dun Dun DUN! Chapter 1 of 'Beyond the Dark Horizon!'

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the plot and Katie.**

It was the middle of the night, yet here he was, standing in front of a large reflective surface in the scrap yard's farthest end, an attempt at not alerting the others. Optimus stood quietly as the metallic surface in front of him reflected a form he had come to know all to well.

"Micronius." He said, as loudly as he dared.

"Optimus." The small Prime responded with a dip of his helm.

"Why is it that you have called to me? Is Megatronus once more returning? Did we not take care of him?" He had been worried about that, though he tried not to let the others know his inner thoughts.

"While we do fear that he is still alive, it is another equally troubling situation that has spurned us once more to action." The ancient Prime turned his optics to the ground. "I fear that we made a mistake long ago. One that was and is being paid for by another." He was silent for a moment before looking up and continuing, guilt shining clearly in is optics. "After we first were created we faced the Unmaker. Our brother, Megatronus, as you well know, betrayed us and sided with our enemy. We cast him into a black hole, thinking it would kill him, and stopped the Unmaker from unleashing his destructive goals. After such, Primus created Cybertron and filled it with life. He charged me and my siblings to lead our people, but eventually we began to grow restless. We longed to explore. To go to the places many of out new brothers were discovering. Unfortunately, we could not. We asked Primus for a 'gift' of sorts, I suppose. A power that would see to Cybertron's care so that we could fulfill our sparks desires. We had expected him to grant us this power in some tangible way, but never did we expect him to grant us such power in such a vulnerable form. I see now that he was trying to speak to us, but we tuned him out, choosing instead to listen to our own voices before his. He created the power we had wished for, but had placed it in a small sparkling femme. The first Prime to be created after us thirteen; The Fourteenth Prime." Optimus could feel his optics widened. All of Cybertron knew the story of the Fourteenth Prime, the Great Betrayer. A Prime nearly as corrupt as the Fallen.

"Didn't the Fourteenth Prime betray all of Cybertron?" Optimus asked, feeling he already knew the answer. Micronus only shook his helm.

"No Optimus. It was all of Cybertron who betrayed her. The history you know is not the true account of what happened. It was perverted and altered so that the true betrayer would remain unknown. So that the crimes he committed would be placed on another. We, my other siblings and I, allowed this crime to occur. We were to blind, but we see now the truth as only those whose sparks have passed on can; clearly. We have learned that we were wrong. Mislead by one we had trusted. Once more a brother betrayed us, betrayed Primus, and we were to blind to see until it was nearly too late. Only this time, we _were_ to late."

"I do not understand. How can history be so wrong?" This was not making much sense to Optimus at all.

"I know it is hard young Prime, but I beg you to listen. Deltus is not the enemy. Long ago, she was created by Primus to guard and control the power we asked for. The power, I believe, you know as the 'Allspark.'" The red and blue mech nearly had his engine stall out. The Allspark belonged to the Fourteenth Prime? "Yes, I know it is much to grasp, but it is true. Our younger sister was the one for whom the Allspark was created for. Actually it was a part of her spark. She could use the power at will. Granting life at her whim, but at a cost. As it was tied to her spark, if she used to much energy at once, it could potentially drain her spark and kill her. She seemed to know this and other limitations from the start, but once again, we were to blind to see. We had her use her powers to create for us great living ships, the Titans, but we had little regard for her well being. It wasn't until she passed out, on the verge of total spark failure that we realized that there was even any limitations to her abilities. It was then our greatest sin was conceived." Micronus looked toward the sky. "We spent countless orns devising a way to extract the power from her so that it could be used to its fullest potential, disregarding Primus' design entirely. In the end, it is by this method our little sister met her end."

Optimus stared at the reflection of the small Prime in front of him. The Primes had even thought of such a thing? He'd, as all of Cybertron had, been taught that the old Primes, the originals created by Primus himself, were without blame. That they led Cybertron to become a planet of exploration and saved Cybertron from the perils that tried to end it's existence.

"I know what you are thinking Optimus and I can tell you that when Cybertron needed us most, we were to far away to lend aid. We did not even know a treat had crept up on our home until it was far to late. The Quintessions had come and ravaged Cybertron. Then the Decepticons rose up under the leadership of Megatronus. We were not present for a moment of either war. We returned to Cybertron as the Decepticon War was ending. Deltus, little Deltus, she saved Cybertron. She created the Knights to battle the Quintessions and then fought the war against the Decepticons and the Fallen. She managed to drive the Quintessions back to their planet and brought home those they had taken. Then without rest, fought a battle that was not hers to fight. Megatronus was our demon to face, yet she bore that weight willingly, knowing we were to far away to care. She had fought for a planet she believed didn't want her. Fought each battle with little reguard for her own life, believing death was her only fate. A fault that lies on us." It was in that moment that Micronus actually looked as old as he was supposed to be. He seemed smaller somehow, his shoulder plates seemed to sag, and his lustrous paint job seemed to suddenly dull.

"Optimus, we convinced her that she was only created to protect the power within her until it had reached it full potential, then she was to die and release that power unto Cybertron. We convinced her that she had always been meant to die. This is our greatest sin. She was always meant to live. To lead Cybertron. To do as the Primes before you have done. We did not see that. We only saw what we wished and did as we wanted. Not know, or caring, that it extinguished a spark long before it merged with the Well. And it has cost her her chance to find peace."  
"What do you mean Micronus?" Optimus asked, slowly beginning to understand just how little he truly knew of the past. He had once been a data clerk. He had once been able to access all of the records of Cybertron, but he had let himself overcome his curiosity and remain ignorant. Would he have learned any of what Micronus was telling him, had he just had the nerve to look?

"Deltus is bound to a place she calls the 'In Between.' An appropriate name indeed. The simplest definition is a realm between living and dead. A realm in which one can see both the Well and the Pit. It is here she resided alone, except for sparks who have recently died, but have yet to accept their fate. These sparks however, are only that sparks. They have no tangible form in the In Between. As far any of us can tell, she was the only one to have a physical form there. We do know why she was trapped there, though." Once more Micronus had spoken on things beyond his understanding. He had never heard of the In Between. He had died, but had gone to the Well, where the Original Primes found him and trained.

"Wait. You said you knew why she was trapped there. How?" He asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him. Micronus smiled sadly.

"She is trapped, Optimus, because there is a part of her spark that has never died. Unless this part is destroyed in its entirety, she will never know the peace of the Well. She is tied to the power that you call the 'Allspark'. So long as even a fragment of it exists in any of the multitude of dimensions where it can be found, she will never find true rest. A fate we sealed her to. A fate I fear can never be reversed. You have been taught to revere the Allspark. To protect it above all else, or Cybertron would never be able to heal itself. The fact of the matter is that the Allspark is not needed. So long as Primus exists so shall Cybertron. It from him that it heals. From him that our planet survives, not a small portion of his power given form and life." Micronus paused to let Optimus soak up the vast amount of knowledge that had just been dropped on him.

"Optimus." The recently resurrected Prime locked optics with Micronus. "I fear that the true Betrayer has found his way out of his prison. At first we believed him. At first what he said made sense. We had no reason to doubt him. He had stood by us in all our decisions. Yet, as more and more spoke out against him, against us and our choices, we found ourselves questioning things we should have a long time ago. By the time we finally made the right choice, listened to those mechs who knew Deltus the best, it was too late. Liege Maximo had already made his move. He killed one of my minicons, one I had personally made for Vector, but whom had chosen to partner with Deltus. Using the minicon's death he lured Deltus into a trap, where he used the very device we had built to steal from Deltus her power. We had originally believed that it would merely divide her spark in two and then extract her power into it, but our calculations had been very wrong. We arrived just in time to see it's use. It tore her spark apart violently, ripping it right out of her chest plating, a wound not even one of us Original Thirteen could have withstood. She died believing that we could not change. Believing that death was always what had been intended to her. We betrayed her trust and in the end our own narrow-mindedness killed her." He took in a shaky intake of air. "We can not ask for her forgiveness. We cannot change how things have come to happen. It is not our place, though trust me, we wish for nothing more then to right our wrongs. But as it would be, we are once more too late."

"Micronus you have shared with me much, but as usual you have told me nothing. You initially spoke of an equally troubling situation as to the rise of the Megatronus. What is it that you wish of me? And please do not speak in riddles or give me a history lesson this time." Optimus demanded, tired of being told information he had no use for. Information he did not fully understand.

"In order for you to aid in this situation Optimus, you needed to be aware of what really happened. In order for you to preform the task ahead of you, we needed you to understand what it was that you would be facing." Micronus answered somberly.

"And what exactly will I be facing?" Optimus once more asked.

"We are not entirely sure. _But_ ," Micronus said holding up a servo, silencing the impatient Prime. "We know the Fallen is still out there somewhere. We just cannot yet find him. We also know that Liege Maximo has escaped from his prison as well. This is equally as dangerous, as he is just as evil as Megatronus. Do not underestimate either of our brothers, Optimus. Both mech are exceedingly dangerous. Beyond deadly. One may serve Unicron, but the other only serves himself." Optimus listened quietly, hoping Micronus would soon make sense.

"We fragmented the power before he had the chance to absorb it into his own spark, sending the fragments to every dimension in which our people dwell. Deltus is the only one who can reclaim that power. The only one who can make it whole again. Liege has already found her. As far as we can tell she is safe for now, but Liege Maximo was able to turn nearly all those who knew her in the dimension she resided in against her. She was sent into another dimension, one where she is unknown, but as you already know, in name she is considered an enemy of Cybertron. If Liege finds her again, I fear that she will be unable to fend him off." He paused. "Primus originally sent her to live amongst the humans in a dimension as far away from our world, our people, our wars and trials, as she could be without cutting her off completely. He found a way to make her human, thus she may not know who she truly is nor why Liege is after her." Micronus added, looking Optimus in the optic.

"Optimus, your mission, the one we ask you now to take on, is to find Deltus Prime wherever she may be. Find her and protect her. If Liege were to find out that Megatronus was free, if he hasn't already, I fear that an alliance, however tenuous, may be made. If so, she will not be ready. It took an army standing beside and behind her to fend off one of them last time. Now, she stands alone, no army, and quite possibly not even a friend as far as we can tell. Please, Optimus. Find her. Do what we could not. Save her before she falls prey to the greed and ego of another once again."

Optimus stood in shock. Micronus' very long winded tale made sense now, as he said it would. Had Micronus asked him prior to telling him what he did, he would have said no. Now though, he felt he had no choice. Deltus was a victim. A victim who was unaware of the danger that followed her. His spark ached at the injustice. All of Cybertron had been lied to for eons about its truest hero. A hero that had spent just as long paying for crimes committed by others, her name slandered and cursed. He knew he would take on this task. No one should hold the fate of the world on their shoulder plates alone, and from the sounds of it, Deltus had the fate of multiple universes resting on hers.

"I will do it Micronus, but not for you or any of the other Primes. I will do it for her." Optimus declared. Micronus smiled at him, gratitude shining in his optics.

"I had hopped you would. She needs mechs on her side." Optimus nodded as a thought struck him.

"If she is in another dimension beyond this one, how am I to reach her?" Micronus gave him a small smile.

"For that, you have a Decepticon to thank. He has unknowingly weakened the boundaries between the dimensions. Perhaps this is why the Fallen and Liege were able to get free. We will never truly know. But to answer your question Optimus, you did not think we would not send you aid? We want you to succed where we could not. This is Pylon." A small ball of light shoot out of the sheet metal, zooming around Optimus before stopping right in front of him. The light took shape and soon enough a small mech, somewhere between the size of Fix-it, Jetstorm and Slipstream, was hovering before him.

"Pylon has a unique ability to create portals between dimensions where the veil, as Vector likes to call it, is weak. He has helped me get out of more then a few scrapes. He will aid you. And this," Another light light flew out of the metal sheet, this one didn't seem as interested in observing its surroundings. Instead the ball of light flew towards the hovering minicon and as the other had, he took form. "Is Aegis. He is Deltus' partner minicon. He would not let us leave him behind." The little mech, who also seemed to hover, turned and shook a fist at Micronus, a string of clicks and beeps leaving his vocalizer. Optimus watched in amazement as Micronus flinched and raised his servos.

"I can not apologize enough Aegis. I know this. But she will need all the friends she can get and we both know that other then the Knights of Cybertron who served under her, she will have none. And you also know that most, if not all, of those mechs have long sense died." Aegis didn't seemed pleased with that answer. He warbled back, one fist shaking, the other on his hip joint. Micronus didn't seem to have answer this time. There was a long moment of silence before Micronus spoke again.

"Aegis, I do not know if any survived, but there is always hope." Micronus looked back at Optimus. "I wish you the best of luck Optimus. I do not know how to guide you, but I will do what I can when I can." With a nod of his head Micronus faded from view.

Optimus stood staring at the large piece of metal wondering what in Primus' name he got himself into. Pylon tried to calm Aegis but all he got was a series of angry clicks. Pylon gave him a long pleading beep. Aegis huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, but relented.

"Optimus?" The large mech turned. Bumblebee stood, optics curious, not far from him. "Is something wrong?"

"It seems the Primes of old have a new task for me. One that is urgent and could affect far more then just Earth or Cybertron." Bumblebee's optics widened.

"Really?! What task?!" Optimus sighed.

"It will take some time to explain."

"I've got all night." Optimus smiled. Bumblebee had grown up so much in the time he had been away. It was then the two new minicons decided to make themselves known. "Uh, Optimus? Who are they?" The large mech sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Her it is! Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy~!

 **Disclaimer: I still only own the plot and Katie.**

Bumble Bee hadn't known what to expect when he had caught Optimus talking to a large piece of sheet metal, but the tale he had just heard was not it.

"So, let me get this straight. Micronus Prime wants you to find Deltus Prime, who despite what we have been taught, isn't Cybertron's greatest traitor, but is actually its greatest hero?" He said, skepticism evident. Optimus nodded his helm.

"It is what Micronus said. He was very adamant that I understand that point, if nothing else." Optimus responded. Bumble Bee sat quietly as he thought it over. If the Original Primes were talking then it was something important. If they wanted Optimus to find and protect Deltus Prime then it was for a good reason. If Deltus wasn't the enemy, then what happened to make history say that? It was all so confusing!

"What's going on here? Having a meeting without us?" Sideswipe joked, startling Bee from his thoughts.

"Not really." He responded, trying to keep his composer. He glanced at Optimus, silently asking him if he should tell the others. The larger mech nodded his helm.

"They have a right to know as well. I may need to bring her here." Bumble Bee be sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"Alright everyone." The group looked up at him expectantly. He tried to steel his nerves. This was going to be a long, hard conversation. "Listen up. One of the Original Thirteen contacted Optimus last night. They gave him a new mission." He paused, looking up at everyone, human and Cybertronian. "they have asked him to locate and protect Deltus Prime." From the confused looks of his team he knew they thought the same as he. Bee gestured to Optimus, who took a step forward.

"What I am about to tell you is what Micronus Prime to me. Listen well." He began his story for the second time, hoping that they would have as much faith in both the Old Primes and in him as their leader did.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Everything was beginning to spiral out of control. Nothing was as he had planned it! She had escaped. Yet there was good news. Her actions seemed to have convinced nearly all the Autobots of her guilt. Why else would she run? He grinned. Perhaps he wouldn't even need to get his servos dirty. Who to send though? It would need to be a small number and have the greatest impact on her. After all if could shatter her world a little more then she would be that much easier to control. That meant those pesky twins were out of the question. They were still to wrapped up in her to be of any use.

Using anyone that wasn't the least bit close to her wouldn't benefit his plans at all. It would be like sending a Decepticon after her. Meaningless. The Second and Third in Command were also off limits. They were needed for the everyday function of the Autobots. Why did she have to befriend mechs of such ranks? He nearly growled. That left the Security Director and his friend and that bonded couple, the ones that took care of her. If he could convince at the very minimum three of them to go and retrieve her, then it would be an easy victory for him.

He smiled. He would have to observe the four closely, but he already had an idea of who he wanted to send. From what he had heard the Security Director was paranoid. If he pushed the right buttons and painted the right picture, he was sure the mech would easily side with him. At the very least he wanted one of her former Guardians to bring her in. That would be the most devastating. Now, to gather information...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I don't know how long I sat there crying, curled up into the rough wall. As I started to calm down, I found myself feeling mostly numb. It felt like it went deep. Like it was a numbness of my soul. The only feeling I did have the hoarse soreness in my throat. It was irritating, but I didn't care. I could have cared less if a Decepticon came out of nowhere and shot me right now. I pushed myself away from the wall, discovering some scrapes down my arms. Guess that happened when I hit the wall. Oh well. I stood up and stumbled back, looking around at my surroundings. I was in an alley on the far side of a nearly empty dumpster. I looked for my suitcase, glad it was nearby. Grabbing it I walked to the entrance of the alley, the strange numbness seeming to penetrate even deeper into my heart.

 _So this is what it's like to be betrayed._ I thought to myself as I moved to join the empty sidewalk. It was dark out. Probably some time after midnight. I shuffled along, not really sure where I was headed or what I was going to do from now on. I just let my feet take me where they wished and let my mind fade find peace in nothingness. It was odd, not thinking.

I couldn't have said how long I was walking. I didn't feel the cold from the night winds or the soreness that should accompany my scraps. Even the pain in my neck had faded until it was nothing more then a dull echo. I didn't even know I had stopped moving until I noticed that the shadows around me had yet to move and change. Lazily I looked around, not really caring about what I'd find. What loomed above me though, had me losing my grip on the handle of my suitcase. Not even realizing that it had dropped to the ground, I continued to stare up at the tall structure blocking out the street lamps behind it. A large metal cube, easily taller then me, sat balanced on one point on a black marble pedestal. The pedestal was only a few feet high, but the words 'Never Forget' was carved clearly on it. A granite slab sat angled in front of all three sides I could see, the names of fallen men and women etched into its surface. Slowly I wandered around it. Each side a mirror of the others. The only difference was the names. So many names. I glanced around the odd memorial, hoping to find a plaque or some informational piece to tell me what it was from. After a few seconds of searching, my eyes landed on it. I rushed over and quickly scanned the text. For the first time since arriving here I felt something beyond the numbness. I felt fear. I let myself reread the inscription several times, my gaze always locked on one sentence.

 _"We will never forget the lives lost in the alien attack on Mission City."_

Mission City. Oh god. I was in another dimension. One that I wasn't all to certain was better then the last on I was in. I stumbled away from the plaque. I was in the Movie Dimension. I was in the Bayverse. I gulped. What had I gotten myself into?

I turned to bolt, but something caught my eye. I turned to look at it. The object was at least 15 feet from the monument. It glowed faintly in the night. How long had it been there? Why had no one else found it yet? It was faint but the grass was cut low and the street lamps did little to drown out the silvery blue light. Every now and again it almost looked like electricity arced over it or across it. I started to move towards it, almost like it was calling to me. Like a siren's song. I moved quickly, stopping only a few steps away from it.

The glow seemed to intensify, the arcing increasing and growing more frantic as I stood nearby watching it, memorized by the rapid streaks of light. Before I had the chance to move, the arcs shot at me, as if drawn towards me. I could only stand in silent shock as a current of electricity flowed over me, through me. I fell to my knees before practically falling forward, bracing myself against the ground with my forearms. I gripped the grass with my hands, feeling the blades rip and tear under my harsh touch. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. My vision faded in and out several times, until all I could see was a lingering darkness. Suddenly, noise broke the quiet and images flashed in the darkness. Voices, faces, names, places. It all clashed and bounced in my head. A chaotic symphony of color and sound. I felt my shoulder impact the ground, but could hardly do anything about it.

Out of the chaos came understanding. I knew these places, these people. I knew which face went with what name. I knew so many thing I hadn't before, yet that felt like I had always known. Things I could do, skills I had. Everything was beginning to make sense.

Eventually the still images began to move. Pictures into short films. Memories, my mind told me. My memories. Emotions soon paired with the memories. Pain and fear, joy and content. Everything was coming together. More images, more movies, more feeling linked with each. Then darkness. I felt myself breathing heavily, but the reprieve was short lived. A new voice flooded my head. One I knew to well.

 _"_ _Die!"_ A pain radiated through my chest, as I shot up, my eyes opening wide with the searing pain. Then it was gone, as quickly as it came. I sat there on my knees for a long time. My breath was uneven and heavy, like I had just run a marathon up hill. The images remained. The voices and names, were still there. Memories. That's what they were. My memories.

I sprawled out onto the grass and let the coolness of the night relieve the feverish state I was in. Too much. It was too much. Yet one thing was clear. Metroplex was right. I had to leave. There was no way for me to stay. Not with him there. Not with my murderer there. It was then that something became so painfully obvious.

"I am Deltus Prime..." I whispered, tears once more falling from my eyes. That was how dawn found me, curled into a ball, crying on the lawn surrounding the Mission City Memorial, my suitcase long forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Another week, another chapter. I do so hope you are all enjoying Book two~! I have so much planned for you~ Anyways, I really do hope you guys are liking the story thus far. I know this is a long chapter that is mostly lyrics, but I couldn't help myself. They just worked all to well. Now, for a question. I am thinking of changing my pen name to either 'VillainInGlasses' or 'VillainWithGlasses,' as I was 16 at the time I came up with my current one. Still can't believe I have been on FFN since 2008. The question is: (basically) what do you guys, my devoted readers, think? Is it a good idea or not? My fiance would say that the new pen name ideas fits my writing style better, as I have a habit of being 'evil' and leaving the chapters with cliffies or, well, suspenseful cliffies. Your thoughts would be helpful. And remember, children, reviews keep me going.

 **Disclaimer: I no own any of the songs in this chapter. They belong to** ** _Five Finger Death Punch_** **and** ** _Black Veil Brides_** **, respectively. I only own Katie and the plot.**

I couldn't have said how long I had laid there on the ground in passed out, nor when I had actually woken up. I couldn't have said how far I wandered from that place or even when I had come across the motel I had checked into. I didn't even know it's name or how much I payed or how long I had payed for. All I knew was that my world had shattered into far to many pieces. Two lives ran around in my head. Two versions of me. One strong, one weak. One in command, the other in the shadows. I couldn't have said who I was. Not anymore. I didn't know. Deltus Prime. No Katie. No Deltus. No...

As I lay atop the covers of the bed in the small beige room, I only know one thing; I am dead. Even as my heart – spark, whatever – beats within me, I am every bit as dead as a corpse in a grave.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It had been only a few Earth days from when Katie had walked through that portal. A few Earth days since Liege Maximo had proclaimed that moment the proof the base was looking for. That it was the proof f her guilt. Of the mechs that had been closest to her, only Prowl, Jazz, Inferno and Red Alert were seen. The Twins had locked themselves in their quarters and refused to come out for anything other then to refuel. Even then, they had taken to hording a few orns rations so they could go out less. While Ratchet and Ironhide were seen more then the crimson and gold front-liners, they were only hollow versions of themselves. If any of the other Autobots didn't know better, they could have said that the two mechs had been replaced by drones.

This orn found the CMO and Chief Weapons Specialist in there quarters sitting on their couch staring at a dark screen, their processors elsewhere. Their thoughts were wrapped up in recent event. Each scouring their memories for any details, any hint, they would have tipped them off to this outcome. Neither found any trace of anything suspicious. It hurt them both, a pain that echoed in their very sparks, but neither could deny that she had reacted violently upon seeing Liege the first time. She locked herself away and then ran to a different dimension. Logically there was no other option that made any sense.

Without say much, the two prepared for recharge, their optics drifting every now and again to the wall that once separated them from their charge. A wall that now only protected cold, empty rooms. As usual, recharge came slow, but it did finally take them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The room was bathed in a silver glow. A single figure stood amongst the small blue orbs dancing about through the air. All around them floating screens flickered to life with images, memories new and old, of the his youngest of the First Primes. He sighed as he watched the chaos and pain that had laced itself through her existence. The abuse, mental and physical, that she suffered from far to many of his eldest children. The weight she should not have had to bear. The endless battles of a war torn world. Her final agonizing moments of life. The shattering of the joy she had found in her new life. If he could have cried, he would have. So much pain, so much anguish, that no spark should feel.

He would make this right. Set this n the path it was meant to be on from the start. He would not allow himself to slip back into his eternal rest until it was so. He had created her to be the guiding light of Cybertron. The very spark of the planet itself. She was, out of all his children, the most like him. The closest they could get to being him, yet still her own person. He could not say that he wasn't proud of her. She had done much good, even if so many have sense forgotten it. He would interfere this once. He would set things straight. He feared the damage that would come if he didn't. He only hopped that they would be receptive to his plan.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Ratchet found himself feeling very warm. Not an uncomfortable warmth, but the kind that soaks into every joint, every cable, until it had soaked into the very spark within his chest plates. He onlined his optics, surprised to find that he was no longer in his quarters. Instead, it looked vaguely familiar. As his processor woke up, he realized why he recognized it.

"Simfur Temple..." He whispered, not believing what he was seeing. This had to be what the humans called a dream. There was no other explanation.

"Ratchet? Where are we?" The medic turned, only slightly surprised to see Ironhide there.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Ironhide had only just slipped into recharge. He knew this because ha had waited until he was sure that Ratchet had fallen into the protocol first. He knew the room had not been this warm when they had retired to the evening. He had set the temperature gauge himself. And while the heat wasn't uncomfortable, it did catch him off guard. Onlining his optics, he wasn't sure what to think. He didn't recognize his surroundings. It certainly was not where he had gone to recharge. He was almost tempted to pull out his gun when a whisper had him spinning around.

"Simfur Temple..." Ratchet whispered as his optics widened. Ironhide looked around. It did have a certain resemblance to the Temple, but he didn't remember it being bathed in the soft glow around them. Or being this spacious. Or the floating balls of silvery-blue light. He tried not to think about how they reminded him of sparks.

"Ratchet?" he said, trying to get his bonded's attention. The mech turned. "Where are we?"  
There was several long nanoseconds where they merely stared into each others optics, hoping to find some sort of answer. None was found. Before they could suggest some course of action, they heard the distant sound of music.

" _Once upon a time  
I swore I had a heart  
Long before the world I know  
Tore it all apart"_

They followed the sound as it led them through the expansive room and down a corridor. They passed doors on their way and more of the floating lights.

" _I've been a thousand places  
And shook a million hands  
I don't know where I'm going  
But I know just where I've been_

 _I've flown a million miles  
And I've rode so many more  
Everyday a castaway  
A vagabond, battle born"_

The hall t-ed off. After a few moments they chose the left fork. The music steadily grew louder.

 _"Once upon a time  
I had an open point of view  
But that was just so long ago  
Before I had a clue  
Was there such a time  
Where I didn't stand alone  
Was there ever a time  
And how would I have known"_

The music had them turn several more times. It seemed impossible that they had even heard it at all. Vaguely they noticed that the number of will-o'-wisp like lights were increasing the closer they got to the source of the music.

" _Everyday a castaway  
A vagabond battle born_

 _I'm battle born  
I'm battle born_

 _Everyday a castaway  
A vagabond battle born_

 _Battle born"_

As the song came to an end, they reached another split in the path. Both mechs stopped and debated which way to go. Neither could agree on a direction. Eventually the music returned, fading in until it was just as loud as the previous track.

" _I am the innocent  
I am what could have been  
The dreams you talk about,"_

They took off once more.

 _"Now left on broken skin  
Here lies hysteria,  
A land where chaos reigns  
Global Disturbia,  
Bows down to twisted ways._

 _A world of hate awaits  
We are The Wild Ones  
They all look the same...  
Our time has come"_

The path kept twisting and turning. On and on. There seemed to be no end to the corridors.

 _"I am the chosen,  
Wretched and Divine  
I am the unspoken,  
The one they left behind  
Fearless, fight until we die  
I am broken  
The Wretched and Divine"_

As they ran Ratchet thought abut the songs. They sounded familiar. Perhaps Jazz or Katie had played them. Maybe even the Twins. Yet something was off about them. If his memory banks were working properly, then he could have sworn that it was a male voice singing. But these songs were being sung by a female vocalist. He listened intently, his optics widening. He stopped. He knew the voice.

"Katie." He murmured, just loud enough for Ironhide to hear him.

"What?" Ratchet looked at his bonded.

"The song. It's Katie who is singing." They too a moment listened. Ironhide's optics widening as he came to the same conclusion. They shared a look and took off down the hall. Running faster and faster. Pushing their old frames to the limit.

 _"A world of hate awaits  
We are The Wild Ones  
They all look the same...  
Our time has come_

 _I am the chosen,  
Wretched and Divine  
I am the unspoken,  
The one they left behind  
Fearless, fight until we die  
I am broken  
The Wretched and Divine"_

Their cooling systems were pushed to the max as they struggled to keep their pace. Yet, onward they went. They had to find her. They had to. They wouldn't let her be alone. Even after everything. They knew in their very sparks, they couldn't, wouldn't abandon her.

 _"We live for the ones  
Who don't know they exist  
We die for endless winter,  
Beginner and the sinner  
We die for the ones  
Who raise their hands to resist"_

They could see it now. The end of the tunnels. Of the endless hallways. The air around them was thick with the floating orbs. They almost didn't see the light coming from the open door until they were upon it.

 _"I am the chosen,  
Wretched and Divine  
I am the unspoken,  
The one they left behind  
Fearless, fight until we die  
I am broken (Broken)  
The Wretched and Divine_

They bust through the doorway, cooling fans hissing at the stress put upon them. Katie, just as she was when they had last seen her was dancing around a large dais. Her hair, tired up in a ponytail, whipped at her face as she spun and twirled.

 _"The Wretched and Divine  
The Wretched and Divine"_

As the music faded, she stopped her dancing and spun to face them, a small smile on her face.

"I have been waiting for you. Ratchet. Ironhide."


	4. Chapter 4

I was going to try and write a big long Author's Note, but the thought of keeping you away from finding the answers to many of your questions has kept me from doing so. Enjoy~!

 **Disclaimer: I no own Transformers. Just the plot and Katie.**

 _They bust through the doorway, cooling fans hissing at the stress put upon them. Katie, just as she was when they had last seen her was dancing around a large dais. Her hair, tired up in a ponytail, whipped at her face as she spun and twirled._

"The Wretched and Divine  
The Wretched and Divine"

 _As the music faded, she stopped her dancing and spun to face them, a small smile on her face._

 _"I have been waiting for you. Ratchet. Ironhide."_

()()()()()()()()

Both mech stood still, their gazes trained of her. It was her, but not. They knew it in there sparks the instant they saw her. Physically, this femme was identical, right down to Katie's city speaker markings. But her optics, they were different. While Katie's were a oddly bright shade of blue, one that almost gave the illusion that they were glowing, this femme's however, they were gold. A a warm molten gold that glowed softly. Optics that looked far to wise, far to _old_ , for their little femme.

"Welcome." She said. Both mech tensed. It was unnerving enough to _see_ Katie and know it is not her, but to hear her too. It was almost to much for them. Especially after all that had happened recently.

"Who are ya?" Ironhide all but snapped. The femme giggled.

"As I had hoped." She said. "You were not fooled at all. Most would have overlooked the slight discrepancies and gone about things as they normally would have. Yet you did not. You recognized that I was not who I appear to be." She paused, a warm smile on her face. "I am glad. It means that she has finally found where she belongs. A place to finally call home." Now both mechs were confused.

"What ar-?" Ratchet didn't finish his question as the Katie look alike raised a servo. A warm golden light surround her, the size expanding as it grew more intense. Just as it became to much for them to watch the light faded. A large mech in golden and white armor stood before them.

It was in that moment that both Ratchet and Ironhide knew who it was they were speaking to. In whose presence they stood. It was exactly as it had been written in the Covenant of Primus;

 _'Bathed in light of those who have gone before, those who stand before the Creator will_

 _know him. As he who was the first, will stand in power above all, forged of golden light.'_

Without so much as a second thought both mechs dropped to their knees, helms bowed low.

"Rise my children." Primus said. "You need not bow to me. If anything I should be the one to bow to you." Hesitantly, both mechs rose, confused. Primus smiled once more at them. "You both have taken in my the youngest of my Original children. Have given her that with my eldest children could not; a home and a family. For that I can not thank you enough."

"Forgive me, Lord Primus, but what exactly are you talking about?" Ratchet asked, trying to do so as reverently as he could.

"My daughter, Deltus Prime. She now knows the warmth of a family's love and it is thanks to the both of you." Ratchet and Ironhide shared a surprised look.

"Then Katie really is...?" Ironhide asked, trailing off, a deep sadness pooling in his spark.

"Yes she is. But do not despair. For everything know of my daughter is not true, but lies that have grown and evolved over the millennia." Primus paused, a serious glint edging his optics. "Watch carefully. For this is the Deltus Prime that has fought for Cybertron. That fought for a planet that did not want her." He waived servo and large semi transparent screens appeared in between them.

Ratchet and Ironhide watched, optics wide, as scenes played across the holo-screens. A youngling, forgotten and practically abandoned by mechs they had once held in such high regard. A young femme, armored in white and crimson, standing alone in front of an invading force. Mechs and femmes coming to stand beside her under a single banner; what they know as the Ancient Autobot insignia. War and countless battles flashed before them. Yet through it all, the femme remained strong. Did things they thought were impossible; heal with a touch, raise the dead, create new sparks. She did things that Ratchet and Ironhide knew that only someone in possession of the All Spark could do. Yet she did so without it.

They watched the femme defeat the invaders, taking out several space bridges that had become over run. They watched as a new enemy rose up and began a reign of terror and destruction over the already devastated planet. They stood in awe as they watched the fallen try to take the planet over, his Decepticons by his side. They watched as the femme stood defiant and unwavering against him, pushing back his advances. They watched a second war end and a greater betrayal then they thought take place.

Though they heard nothing they could still get the gist of what was happening. As they watched on, they saw Liege Maximo align himself with the femme, yet manipulate and control the Fallen's forces as if they were his own. They watched as a trap was set and a lives were lost. But what got them the most was the scene playing before them now. The femme was running, explosions and gun fire raining down around her. She pressed on, but was knocked down by an explosion. As she tried to get up she was struck hard from behind by Liege.

They could see their lip components moving, but no sound came out. Yet, somehow they knew it was not good. Liege grabbed one of the injuries on her arm, hard. She screamed, silent, but intense. He spoke into her audio as she screamed again. He made her scream once more before letting her fall to the ground. A few moments passed before Liege picked her up roughly, his servo tight around her neck cables. The grip tightening as Liege spoke to her. A new mech showed up, several more behind him. The mech almost resembled Optimus, but as that wasn't possible, it must have been the Thirteenth Prime. He said something to which Liege responded.

It was then that something horrific happened. Something that had both a war hardened warrior and a battle hardened medic nearly purging their systems. A strange device was thrust into the femme's chest plating until it stuck out between the wheel wells on her back. Energon flowed from her wounds, small fires igniting where the energon mixed with sparking wires. The femme was screaming in pain, clawing at what was left of her chest plating.

Ratchet fell onto his knee joints, that last image burned into his processor. It was so much like Katie's nightmares. He felt Ironhide lower himself down beside him, the red mech's frame shacking slightly.

"That was, her nightmares..." Ratchet mumbled as he leaned into his bonded's shoulder plating. "All this time, she was reliving that...Oh Primus, how could she live through that night after night?" Ratchet clutched onto Ironhide, who held him tightly.

"Ratchet's right about what that last part was, isn't he?" Ironhide asked, while stroking his sobbing mate's helm.

"I am afraid so. It is the unfortunate reality of those who are brought back from the dead. A small part of their previous live is remembered and relived. An imprint, you could call it. Most of the time it is something happy. A strong memory of a loved one or friend. Unfortunately, that was the moment that imprinted itself onto her spark. I had hoped suppressing her memories would help lessen the blow of the imprint, but alas, I was wrong."

"She, so many nights. How did she find the strength to smile? How could she laugh when she suffered so much? She didn't even know..." Ratchet said, still clinging to Ironhide. Primus shook his helm.

"She did not. It would have seemed familiar, but she would not have remembered why she was having the nightmare. She is strong though. And I believe she has come to find a reason to live past the pain. To smile and laugh again." The look Primus gave them had them knowing exactly what he was insinuating.

"Then that femme really was her?" Ratchet said as he tried to compose himself.

"Yes." Primus simply said.

"She was beautiful." Ratchet mumbled. He looked up at Ironhide a small smile on his face. "She's a natural healer. Did you see? She was a medic!" Ironhide laughed softly. He had noticed the mark of the Medics on her forearm. It would explain how she took to Ratchet's teachings so easily. It was already second nature to her. A skill learned in a past life.

"And she wasn't bad with a blaster either." He responded, earning a chuckle from his mate.

"No she wasn't." It was if it had been planned all along. For her to be their charge, their creation, adopted or otherwise.

"My original creations asked for a power that could sustain Cybertron, look after it if you will, so that they could pursue their own interests." Primus said, drawing their attention back to him. "I was slipping back into my hypersleep. I thought it would be good, if there was some part of me that did not slip into the long bouts of stasis as I did. I created Deltus to be the guiding light of Cybertron. The very spark of the planet itself. I infused her, gifted her, with my powers. A tempered and restricted version of them anyway. She had boundaries and limits she could not overcome, but she was fine with it. Believing as I do that such power should not be free for anyone to control. Power without restraint is the ground in which the seeds of corruption grow. Unfortunately, many of my eldest creations did not feel the same." He paused, waving his servo in the air, changing the dreadful scene.

"They had a habit of pushing her to her limits and beyond them. It is a miracle that she did not end up here sooner."

They watched as a young femme – Deltus, Katie – barely into her first upgraded frame, crafting a spark. They could see she was exhausted, but still she pressed on. They watched as other figures came in and out of view, the original Primes, pointing digits at her and obviously not liking the work she was doing. A they watched on, the images seemed to repeat that same pattern, over and over again. Then it was still. The last spark offered up into the awaiting frame, a mammoth sized frame. Vaguely, both Ratchet and Ironhide recognized one of them; Metroplex. This was the creation of the Titans. That was what they were watching. Yet, their focus returned to their precious charge as she collapsed backwards and stilled. Her frame graying more and more as the moments ticked by. They watched as Liege walked over to her, checking up on her progress if they had to guess, and sneered at her, kicking her none to gently with his pede. He scoffed, said something then stocked off, not even bothering to help her. Even though they knew that she would survive, relief flooded their systems as several mechs rushed into the room and began to administer medical aid.

Unbeknownst to them, Primus was gauging their reactions to all of this. Judging them. He smiled wide as every new test was passed. Beyond what could have hoped for. She truly had found where she belonged. Now it was just a matter of getting her back there safely. Something that would not happen so long as Liege was still alive. He was bent on controlling the most powerful object Primus had ever created, unfortunately, then meant Deltus' life would always be in danger. He had to do something.

"Ratchet. Ironhide." Both mechs turned to him, attentive. Primus nodded. Good. They would listen. "My greatest wish for Deltus, is that she is returned home. Where she belongs. That home," He paused, making sure to look both mechs dead in the optics. "Is with both of you." He could see that his words held much power, as both mechs straightened where they sat, grinning slightly. "Unfortunately that cannot happen as things stand now. Liege will do everything he can to obtain her so that he may get her power. I believe you call it the 'Allspark.' This cannot happen. He will only misuse and abuse it. Causing much lose of life. Not to mention the obvious, Deltus is in another dimention." Both autobots looked away from him. "I am tasking the both of you with her protection and with bringing her home." ratchet and Ironhide jumped to their pedes, shock written on their faceplates. Primus held up a servo, stopping any protests they would have.

"I know it will not be easy. I am not asking you to kill Liege Maximo. Your first priority should be to locate and mend the broken bond between you and Deltus. This is the most important thing. For as long as she believes she has no place in the world of the living, she may yet return to the Well. Dealing with Liege will come later. I am sure the right moment will present itself. Focus on Deltus for now. As to how to find her, you may find the answer with Liege. I know how my creation thinks. He is planning, scheming. Trying to find the best way to break Deltus' spark so that her will is his to control. He may try to manipulate you into being the pawns he uses to do so. As long as he does not know you are aware of his plans and allow him to think that he is getting to you, he may just send you after her himself. He never liked getting his servos dirty."

Ratchet and Ironhide looked at each other, sparks and minds beating perfectly in sync. They knew what the other would answer. Turning back to Primus, they bowed their helms.

"We will gladly bring her home." Ratchet said.

"No matter what, we'll bring her back." Ironhide confirmed.

"She has chosen her new family well. I can see her in both of you. Be careful, and remember, do not, under any circumstances let Liege Maximo know that we have spoken." Primus said to them. He waved his servo and the room grew hazy. "Be wary. For anyone can be the enemy right now. And do not despair. The others of my Original Creations have chosen a champion of their own." The room was only a mess of color now. "Aid you will find." His voice trailed off as both mechs slipped into darkness.

The moment the shadows around them felt infinite and palpable, their optics onlined, revealing the same ceiling they always saw as they came out of recharge. They turned to one another confused, but the saw in the others' optics that it had happened. It was no dream. Primus himself had spoken to them. Had charged them with a task. One they would gladly fulfill. Now just to figure out how to do so.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Primus watched as the two began to discuss ways to go about the task he gave them. They were a good choice. But while they were away on their mission, their friends and comrades would be at Liege Maximo's mercy. Their helms filled with lies and misinterpretations. Perhaps he would visit a few others. Mechs that had become close to her. But he would have to wait. He needed to rest. It took much energy to remain awake. Much more then he had anticipated. He just hoped he would awaken before things took a turn for the worse.


	5. Chapter 5

So this is one of the longer chapters I have written. There is much going on so beware. Hope you guys enjoy~!

 **Disclaimer: Still on;y own Katie and the plot.**

I wasn't sure how long I had stayed in that room, practically locking myself inside and living off of whatever I happened to find appetizing in the vending machine down the hall. All I know was that it needed to stop. I had made a promise. A promise not to go and kill myself, at least not without talking to him about it. I fully intended to keep that promise, even though Sunstreaker wasn't here.

I showered, finding that Metroplex really had covered everything. I had found soap and fresh clothes in the suitcase. It really was like a subspace pocket. The slagger. I would have to thank him once I got back, if I ever did. After dying off and changing into the new, clean clothes I felt a bit better. It was nice to be up and moving. I quickly gathered a few items to place in my warrior pack; comm. link, money I had taken out, tablet. It was also a small subspace pocket. Either Metroplex was as paranoid as Red Alert or he had be very, very board. I shook my head at the thought, a small smile on my lips. He really had gone to the extreme to make sure I would not have need for anything.

I quickly replaced my necklaces, felling naked without them. I slipped on the Wheeljack's gift to me and Optimus'. It was all I had left of my home. Of happier times. I wasn't going to give it up so easily. After slipping on my shoes I left the room, making sure the door was locked. A quick stop by the office to add another week to my stay and I was off. There was no point in me staying cooped up in that room. I needed to get out. I needed to do something anything. It seemed my warrior past was deciding to act up, as the first thing that came to mind was exploring the new territory I found myself in. Intel was always the best thing to get before trying to figure out a course of action. So I found myself wandering the streets of Mission City in search of tid bits of information that would help me form a plan.

(Time skip)

I had been walking for several hours now. The signs posted on all available free space and several hushed conversations made it known that I was not only in the Bayverse, but it was after the fourth movie had taken place. The Dynobots, bless their sparks, were somewhere in south east Asia, around Hong Kong if memory served. Getting to them at some point would be a good idea. Hard to believe that those four had survived this long. I smiled. They were resilient, yes, but the fraggers were more stubborn then anything. Who would have thought I would run into them after all this time? After dying and being brought back? I shook my head. I would need to get to them soon. They were a handful to be certain.

I sighed as I continued to wander, just following the sidewalk and turning randomly. It was a little strange, having both lives in my head. On one had I was just a human girl. On the other, well, I guess Sunstreaker was right in calling me a Prime. I smiled at the thought. He would have a field day with that one.

I hadn't noticed the sky turning a dark gray or the heavy clouds closing in until the rain began to fall. It had started at first as a hard drizzle before steadily getting harder. I cursed under my breath. I looked around. Apparently, I had wandered into the warehouse district. Great. I sped hurriedly off to the large metal buildings, hoping beyond hope that there was at least one that was open for me to take refuge in until the storm passed.

The first couple doors I tried were locked tight. By the fifth try the rain had started to come down hard and I had begun to lose faith, but as fate would have it, I finally found an unlocked door. I quickly went inside, shaking my head to release some of the water from my hair, not that it would help much. I walked further into the building. I was cold after all. And wet. Maybe there was a blanket or space heater lying around? It could happen. I wandered around a few shipping containers before stopping dead in my tracks. I had not found a blanket or a space heater. Instead, I had found an offlined Decepticon.

"Slag..." I cursed. "It's Barricade..."

 **~End of chapter~**

 **(Just Kidding XP)**

I just stood there staring at the unmoving mech. I shifted slightly, shuffling backwards, my eyes never leaving his frame. I trailed my gaze over his frame. I cringed as I took in the damage. He was is rough shape. I hesitantly stepped forward. He didn't react. I got a little braver and moved even closer. It was then I felt a tug at my spark. It wasn't often that I felt such things. I wasn't even sure I had really felt anything. It had been so faint. I boldly stepped up to his plating and laid a hand on his armor. Closing my eyes, I focused on nothing but my spark. Once I felt it respond I mentally pushed outward, sending a light shock wave of energy over Barricade. It wasn't anything much. It couldn't repair the damage. I just wanted to see if his spark was in danger. Usually, I felt a tug in my spark when ever a spark was endanger of doing two things: fading or splitting. I gasped as I felt his spark react to my energy pulse.

"Shit." I said, not even bothering to keep my voice down. His spark was splitting. That meant only one thing; He had been created out of another mech. Great. A reformatting. I removed my hand as I begun to feel movement. I looked him over again, ignoring the fact that he was waking up, if only a little. He was in rough shape. Even if I did safely divide the spark and frame, there was a good chance I wouldn't be able to the more severe injuries. It was gonna take a lot of energy to just separate the two of them. I sighed. I didn't know if this was gonna kill me or not, but I couldn't just leave them here to suffer.

Barricade shifted again, groaning this time. I placed my hand back on him and sent a small pulse through his systems, sending them into an induced stasis lock. I pulled my hand back, my breathing slightly heavier then before. That should keep him out for awhile. I turned and made my way back to the door I had entered through. I opened it just enough to watch the rain continue to fall.

I waited until it had become a light drizzle once more before leaving the old warehouse. I closed the door and headed back into town. I needed to get quite a few things if I was going to fix him up enough to where the procedure would, hopefully, work. I was nervous. This wasn't my normal gig. The last time I did this I had my full spark, not the partial thing beating in my chest. I shook my head. No point in getting worked up about it. I was going to do this. If it killed me, well I guess I would just have to make sure it didn't. And that meant getting as many of the injuries fixed as I could before I had to divide the spark. I was running out of time.

I stopped as a reached the first stop on my list, a U-haul place. Now, to rent a pick-up or small van. I did, they didn't question me much or harass me about credentials. The pick-up I got would do fine. I hopped in and drove to a near by hardware store. I picked up as many of the tools and equipment that I could get from there. The clerk looked at me funny, but a quick explanation about losing most of my tools in a fire had the guy backing off. Thank you Metroplex for such a significant amount of funds! I continued onto another store, getting more equipment and supplies. A couple quick stops at the local Nappa and Autozone had rounded out my list of stuff. I wasn't sure what to expect, so I just prepared for everything I could think of.

I drove back to the warehouse. I went inside and found the controls for the large loading bay door, the same one I suspected a certain mech had come through, if the energon stains were anything to go by. Backing the truck up I unloaded as much as I could and set to work. It was going to turn out to be a long night. Thankfully, I had rented the truck for a few a few days and had had the foresight to invest in a bit of camping equipment. It would do me no good if I couldn't rest at some point. I set the cot up in an empty shipping container that had a broken lock. It would serve as a make shift room for now. I had swung by the motel and picked up my suitcase. I would be needing fresh clothes after all. I got my little makeshift abode set up, then began to assess the mech's injuries. It was extensive, but nothing I couldn't handle, even in this form.

I sighed, but started working on the major repairs. It was gonna take me awhile to get him near stable. I would only be able to work a few hours today, as the light from the high windows was already fading. I hadn't wanted to use lamps or the like in case it was spotted and someone came to investigate. The truck was out of sight, being hidden in the back of warehouse in a little alcove made up of the loading area.

I worked until I had no more light. I put down my equipment and turned to my temporary container home. I ate a cold supper before passing out on the cot. I would finish the repairs tomorrow, if I got lucky.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They had done as Primus had asked they had 'taken an interest' in what Liege Maximo was saying. They listened to the lies that he told them about Katie/Deltus. Some of it was more then enough to make them want to purge, but under the guise of wanting to know exactly who they had been dealing with, Liege seemed only to happy to spew his lies. Eventually, after a few orns of conversation, Liege asked them the question they had been waiting for. He asked them, as the ones who had the best understanding of her, to go in search of her. To go and find her and bring her back to him so that he may right her wrongs. They asked to think it over and to have him speak with Optimus about it. Liege agreed. To the terms, knowing that it would not be a lightly made decision. He had fully intended to speak with Optimus about it, now that he had his candidates.

Little did the old Prime know that the two mechs he had asked had made the decision to go long before he had asked them. They had already been plotting and planning on their own. Now they just had to make things official. They could only hope that Prime went along with Liege's scheme. If not, well they would cross that bridge when they got there. For now though there was hope.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Primus awoke suddenly from his slumber. Seems that Deltus was using her abilities. He smiled. So she had remembered. This would make things a bit easier for them. Or so he hopped. He pushed the veil of sleep away from his consciousness he had to continue rallying support for Deltus. Who to seek out next? He smiled to himself. He knew exactly who to go to. The ones who had stolen her spark. They would pass as the two whom she had found as family had. But first he had to be absolutely certain.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sideswipe vented. It had been almost a decaorn since they had lost her. Their last memory of her was not what they had expected, but to think the last thing she did was tell them that she loved them, well that was more then enough for him. Sunstreaker on the other servo, was taking her absence rather hard. He hadn't come out of his half of their shared quarters all orn.

The red mech stood and walked over to the door leading to Sunstreaker's berthroom. He didn't even knock, just opened it and walked in. Sunny was sitting on the floor, his gaze trained on the far wall. He looked almost dead. Sides could feel his brother's pain. He felt that way as well. He went and sat by his twin, pulling him close. They just sat there in silence until their systems forced them into recharge. Katie lingering in their thoughts ans they fell into recharge.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sunstreaker had felt a cool breeze brush across his frame, pulling his out of his recharge. As his optics onlined he only stared in shock. When had they gone out of their quarters? Slag, why were they in a forest!? He felt his brother move against him. He turned and shook his twin, pulling the mech from recharge.

"Sideswipe, something weird is happening." He said, moving to take a defensive position. Sideswipe mumbled something before looking around at their surroundings. The realization that they were not in their quarters had the red twin shooting to a standing position before lowering down into a defensive stance.

"What the slag is going on?" Sideswipe asked voicing their thoughts.

"Wish I knew." Sunny replied. They looked around. Behind them and to their sides there was nothing but dense green forest. The ground beneath them squished softly from the mossy carpet. The way ahead of them was clear. A path carved between the dense pines was open, but shadowy. They stood still and listened. They didn't hear anything at first. No squirrels chattering in the trees. No birds singing softly as they flew about. No small animals scurrying about in the underbrush. It was deathly quiet.

They were just about to start trying to come up with a plan when they heard it. The faintest of sounds slowly getting louder until it was a gentle hum though the trees. They strained their audios to try and pick up on it. Music. It was music. They listened as the song softly filtered through the trees. Then a voice began to sing. A voice they had not heard in far to long.

" _He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right"_

They immediately took off, following the voice down the wooded path before them.

" _Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

 _He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight"_

Faster they ran, their pedes digging into the soft earth, tearing it up as they ran. Hound would have had a spark attack if he had been there, but the twins didn't care. Katie was waiting for them.

" _I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long_

 _He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take"_

Soon they decided to leave the trail. It would be faster for them if the just took off straight for the source of the sound, instead of following the twists and turns of the path. They dogged trees and pushed branches out of their way in their hate. The voice was steadily growing louder.

 _"And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

 _He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster"_

They pushed past the last of the evergreens, stepping over a line of small boulder as they did so, entering a small clearing. The sun shown brightly on half of it, as the tree tops grew to shade the other half. Ferns grew wild in the sunlit patch, only a few larger rocks peaking out amongst the see of green. The other half held a small pond. A twined truck ceder sat on the side closest to them. On the far side sat a downed tree, most of its branches gone and the bark worn smooth in places. Sitting on the log staring into the water was the one person they had never thought they would see again; Katie. She looked like an angel. Her light blond hair was down, blowing in the gentle breeze that had picked up. She was clothed in a simple white dress, one that fit her in all the fright places. It didn't help that silver orbs floated lazily around her giving the illusion that she was glowing. The music began to fade as she sung the last of the song.

She raised her head then and looked at them. They both froze in place. It wasn't Katie. It wasn't their lover sitting on the log looking at them. No. The could tell. The look in her optics was all off. Not to mention their color. Both twins returned to their earlier defensive stances.

"Who are you?" Sunstreaker practically snarled. Sideswipe glared intensely. The look alike smile wide at the question and giggled.

"Hello Sunstreaker. Hello Sideswipe. Welcome." The twins tensed as they heard her voice. But they didn't back down. It wasn't Katie. The doppelganger, just smiled brightly at them, a single thought on its mind. _They passed._


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! How is everyone doing? I hope well. Your reviews keep the fire and drive to write going. I thank you all for the support you have shown since I began this endeavor. Now, here it is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer: Still only own the plot and Katie.**

The next morning came far to soon for my liking, but I got out of bed anyway. Fortunately, after a bit of roaming yesterday, I found that the warehouse still had a functioning bathroom despite its abandoned state. I made my way through a quick morning routine and returned to my earlier task. It seemed less daunting after a nights sleep, but I still cringed as I surveyed the damage done to Barricade's frame. Just what did he do? Get into a fight with a nuclear blender? I shook my head and picked up the welder I had abandoned the night before. Hopefully I could get the rest of the cracked support rods patched up. It would be less draining on me when I used my ability. I got to work, determined to get as much done before hunger made me take a break.

I spent the rest of the day hard at work. Patching a missed leak here or welding a structural rod there. I replaced hoses and lines, reworked more then a few electrical relays, and had to knock the mech out again. When the light finally faded from the warehouse, I was happy with what I had gotten done. It was a lot, but I still had a ways to go. At least another few days of repairs, and that was only to his front and sides. I knew he had to have injuries to his back, but short of having him roll over, there was no way I was gong to be getting to them anytime soon.

I sighed. That would mean that I would have to patch them when I went about safely splitting the spark. I had been monitoring it as best I could in my current condition. It was hard, but adding a little of my power to it from time to time helped stabilize the failing spark. I didn't have that much time. Hopefully enough to finish the repairs I could get to. I set my tools down and went back to my little camp after a quick wash up. After a modest supper I quickly fell asleep.

When morning came, I was back at it again, seeming to repeat the previous day in full. The only difference, by 3 pm I had finished the last of the assessable injuries. I smiled. It wasn't the prettiest job, but he wouldn't know. My power would smooth out any flaws or missed wounds. At least he was alive.

I continued to look at him. It was now or never. As tired as I was, sleep wasn't an option. Time was waning quickly. The power infusions were becoming less affective. It had to be now. I stepped closer to him and laid both of my palm on hi scuffed armor. I took a few deep breaths then focused on my spark. I envision my power coming forth and flowing from my spark into my frame. I imagined it collecting across my frame. I held the thought until I knew enough power had amassed. Mentally I pushed the power forward into my hands, then into Barricade's frame. Then the tricky part came. Keeping my mind clear of all other tasks, I went to work simultaneously splitting his spark as it wanted to, reinforcing each spark until they were both stable, and dividing his frame. It took a lot for me to half create, half divide their frames. It was almost more then I could handle. I grit my teeth and powered forward. I had to do this. Two lives hung in the balance. I would do this.

I focused on repairing what little damage was left, not much, but more then I would have liked. I finalized the frames, ensuring that each spark would take to it before pulling my power back into me. I let go and stepped back, swaying heavily at the small motion. I was shaking, I could feel it. I slowly turned and, with all the graze of a drunkard, managed to get back to the shipping container. Using the sides as support I found my way to the cot and sat down roughly on it. My head was pounding and my chest burning. I was nauseous and exhausted. I pulled my legs onto the cot, somehow getting my shoes off in the process, and laid down. My vision swam as the pounding got worse. Fortunately, sleep drug me under before the pain could increase. Hopefully when I woke up, all three of us would be in good repair.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The twins stood tense, ready to pounce. They didn't like this. Where where they? How did they get here? Who was this look alike? They had far to many questions and to few answers.

"We asked you a question." Sunstreaker practically snarled. The doppelganger just smiled wider.

"So you did." The impersonator said. A bright light golden surrounded Katie's copy. It got brighter and brighter until they had to look away. "Does this answer your question?" Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker quickly turned to where the copy had stood. No longer was the spitting image of their love standing there, but a mech in white and gold armor.

"Primus..." Sideswipe whispered, awed by the sudden change. The mech laughed.

"Correct." Both mechs just stared at him confused. Several long moments passed by until they made the connection. The twins stood in shock and disbelief. Primus, the very creator of their race, was standing in front of them? This had to be what the humans called a dream. Sensing the disbelief Primus looked both mech in the optics.

"This is very much real." He said. "I have called you here to discuss with you recent events and what will happen if things do not change."

"Okay...?" Sideswipe responded, still not really believing what was happening.

"The femme you know as Katie is Deltus Prime and she is in great danger." The twins stiffened. Their Katie really was...they didn't want to believe it. She was so sweet. So innocent. She was more likely to kill herself trying to help someone else then hoard power and glory. She was giving and kind. Thoughtful and insightful. She was so full of life and love. She would never do anything to hurt those she cared for.

"Relax. Deltus is not what she has been made out to be. She has never betrayed Cybertron. In fact it was Cybertron and the Thirteen that betrayed her." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared a look, one that Primus caught. "I must make this quick. I have others to visit before the night is out. I know that it will not take much t convince you of her innocence. I can see in your optics. You care deeply for her. I am glad. She never let herself love before. To afraid of the pain it would cause the other when she would die."  
"So let me get this straight." Sunstreaker said stepping forward. "You're Primus and Katie is Deltus Prime, who isn't some great betrayer of Cybertron." Primus nodded.

"Listen well. It was Liege Maximo who betrayed Cybertron. He had schemed and planned from the start to get his servos on my power. He ran things from the shadows, always several steps ahead of the others. He is the reason the Fallen fell from grace. He is the reason Solus Prime died. He is the founder of the Decepticons, not Megatronus. He is the one who attempted to steal what you know as the Allspark from its guardian, and in doing so he killed Deltus. It was his lies that have been repeated and believed over the countless millennia. It is his false reports that have been claimed as fact. It was by his design that Deltus be converted from saint to sinner. For any other way would have caused her to be a martyr. A reason for her Knights to stand against him. To take him on. It would have hindered his plans. Unfortunately, by the time the others realized what had happened, I was to late. Deltus was dying and Liege had the half of her spark that contained my power." He paused to let the twins take in the information. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. Deltus is not the enemy. Liege is and he is trying to hunt her down. He will be sending Ratchet and Ironhide, if their mission has been successful to find her. I have tasked them to find and protect her. To bring her home. But she will need a home to come back to. That is where the both of you come in. Work with Metroplex. He will aid you. Find the evidence you need to bring Liege Maximo down from the inside. Find the evidence you need to convince the rest of the Autobots that Deltus Prime is not the enemy. Please do this. She will need it if she is to come home."

They were quiet for awhile, each lost in their own thoughts. They turned to each other their decision echoing in the other's optics. They turned back to Primus.

"We don't know if this is a dream, a hallucination, or real, but if there is even a chance that it will bring her home..." Sideswipe said, trailing off.

"We'll do it." Sunstreaker finished. "For Katie. We will do it." Primus smiled warmly at them.

"I had no doubt that would." He walked around the small pond, stopping only when he was within arms length of them. He reached out and placed a servo on the plating over their sparks. A warmth grew where his servo touched. "A gift." He said as he pulled away. "It would do no good for you to seek aid from someone you cannot hear. And do not worry. Metroplex has never had a mark used to identify those who can hear him. So it will not give you away."

"But Katie had Cityspeaker markings." Sideswipe said, his unspoken question hanging in the air.

"She has always had her markings. The Titans adopted them from her. To honor her I believe." He explained. "No go. Rest. It is time for me to visit another."

"Wait, why are you doing this? Why show yourself to us?" Sunstreaker asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Primus studied him for a moment.

"It is because she has found a place to finally call home. That is why I speak to you. Why I choose to interfere. I fear that in creating her when and where I did, I set her ultimately up for failure. I did not assess my original creations as I should have. I trusted them blindly and in the end Deltus paid for it. She has spent the millennia stuck between life and death. Half of her spark residing in the Well, the other in pieces scattered throughout the multiverse. She gave up her chance at happiness long ago. Assuming a role that had been planned out for her with little argument. It is her turn to find happiness. Her turn to get what she deserves. She gives up much and asks little in return. She always has. You who I am visiting are those closest to her. Ratchet and Ironhide; the family she never had. The two of you; a love she has never felt. Jazz, Prowl, Inferno, First Aid, and Red Alert; friends who know her better then most on you base. If I can get all of you to believe in her, to trust her as you once did, then there may be a chance that her fate can be changed. That the half death she has suffered through for so long will not be hers to find again. So that she may live." Primus explained. It was a bit long winded, but it was the truth. The reason he had chosen to interfere in the lives of his creations, something he had sworn to never do.

"She will. If we have anything to say about it, then she will." Sunstreaker said, satisfied, if not a bit awestruck at the explanation. Primus smiled at them.

"Thank you. Now return to your recharge. You will be needing it." The world around them began to fade. Their minds growing foggy as recharge reclaimed them. Vaguely, before he slipped into restful oblivion, he noticed that the clearing they had been talking in was the same one that Katie had described to him so long ago. He would have to tell her the next time he saw her it was as beautiful as she had said it was.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Red Alert had just finished looking over his last data pad. He set it down and leaned forward, placing his helm on his forearms. He was so tired. His systems were practically yelling at him to recharge. He offlined his optics. He would rest for a few astroseconds then he would retire to his quarters.

He onlined his optics to be met with utter darkness. Confused he tried to stand up, only to realize he _was_ standing. Just what was going on?

"Hello?" He called out. Was this some kind of joke? If so it he wasn't laughing.

 _"You've just made a security risk!"_ A voice boomed back. He knew that voice. He was sure of it.

 _"Ratchet! You know I speak the truth! By leaving her alone she could ~!"_ The voice shouted back again. He tensed. He did know the voice. It was his.

"Hello!?" He yelled out into the darkness.

 _"Look at her! Does she really seem so innocent?!"_ His energon ran cold in its lines. He knew these words. He had said these words.

 _"Where is she!? See! What did I tell you! This is a breach of security! It is unacceptable!"_ He covered his adios, trying to drown out the sounds of his own angered voice. Had he really sounded like that?

 _"Ratchet is letting the femme have free reign of the base!"_ The words came muffled but he could still hear them.

 _"I know you're in here femme. I just want you to listen."_ No. No! He shook his helm. No! He knew what came after that. He regretted his actions now. Katie had proved herself.

 _"If you tell me what the Decepticons are planning I can make this end."_ He fell to his knee joints, his servos still clamped over his adios.

 _"You are a good actor, I give you that. But you can't fool me! I can see right through you! I can see that you are holding something back. This story of yours isn't more then that. I don't care what Wheeljack or Preceptor says, it is just not possible!"_ He heard himself pause. _"This will continue until you break, femme. However long it takes. I will break you. I will get my way."_

She _had_ broke. Just not how he had expected. He knew better now. Why was he reliving this? He had done so enough while ha had been trapped in that human frame. He had thought long and hard about it. He did regret his actions. He did!

 _"This is because of you!"_ He clutched at his audios.

 _"No. No. NO!"_ He froze. That wasn't his voice. A scream followed. A scream he had only had the chance to hear once, but that was enough. A scream that showed him the truth. A scream that still haunts his memories.

"Katie..." He whispered as the scream faded. He knelt there, in total darkness, the sound of her scream echoing in his helm. A faint click reverberated in the darkness and a light from somewhere came on, illuminating a lone figure dressed in a white dress. Red Alert only stared at her, optics wide.

"Katie..." He whispered again.


	7. Chapter 7

First off, I am sorry for the late update. We had a friend spend the night at our apartment cause he was helping me do my taxes and it was late when he got there. Plus it was like, 20 min closer to his work place so it was our way of thanking him. Again I apologize. Second, Happy Valentines Day! I know I am a few days late, but hey it's the thought that counts, right? Third, for anyone who can stomach a rated 'R' movie and has yet to see **Deadpool** , I would highly advise going to watch it. It was fantastic! Now that I have run out of things to ramble about, here is the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I still only own the plot and Katie. The song is 'Wrong side of Heaven' by Five Finger Death Punch. (I do apologize for all of the songs, but they just work! blame my Pandora!)**

Red Alert stared at the figure in front of him, alarms going off in his helm. This wasn't Katie. Yet it looked just like her. Everything. Every detail right down to the way her hair fell over her shoulders. It was her optics though that caught him off guard. They were the only difference. The soft golden orbs stared at him, a soft smile forming on her lips.

Soft music began to fill the silence around them. The smile growing slightly larger on the copy cat's face. It was so quiet he had to nearly strain his audios to hear it.

" _I spoke to God today, and she said that she's ashamed.  
What have I become, what have I done?"_

He had heard a lot of earth music due to Jazz, Blaster and a few other mechs. He had heard this song a few times. He didn't know the name of the song or who it was by, but he did know that the vocalist had been male.

" _I spoke to the Devil today, and he swears he's not to blame.  
And I understood, cause I feel the same."_

His optics widened as he recognized the voice. It wasn't hard. He had spent several months around its owner after all. It was Katie who was singing.

 _Arms wide open, I stand alone.  
I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone."_

As the chorus began lights suddenly turned on behind Katie's look-a-like revealing what looked like a giant holoscreen. He watched as images flashed on across the screen. Fast enough to give him a slight helm ache, but just slow enough for him to see every startling image.

 _"Right or wrong, I can hardly tell.  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell.  
The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, righteous side of hell."_

He recognized several of the mechs in the video. Liege Maximo being the most recognizable. It was of the Original Thirteen. But who had been the youngling femme? And what had they done to her? He lifted a servo to clutch the plating over his spark. At one point he had thought she was going to die. Just what was this? What was he watching?

 _"I heard from God today, and she sounded just like me.  
What have I done, and who have I become."_

The screen went dark and lights came on to her left. Another screen. Playing more videos. This time it was of war. An older version of the femme standing tall. Leading others into battle.

 _"I saw the Devil today, and he looked a lot like me.  
I looked away, I turned away!"_

As he watched the battle progressed. The images moving rapidly through the entirety of the war, like a choppy time lapse video. There was no sound. Just the song echoing in the surrounding darkness.

 _"Arms wide open, I stand alone.  
I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone.  
Right or wrong, I can hardly tell.  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell."_

The screen went dark as the war came to an end. The invaders pushed back The planet freed. Just what was this? Was it all in his helm? Or was this some twisted history lesson? He didn't recall ever being taught of another race invading Cybertron. He definitely would have recalled the femme.

" _The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, the righteous side of hell."_

Another screen brightened, another war played. This one was just as odd as the last, though he did recognize the Fallen. Yet, there was the femme, fighting on the front lines. Leading an army under the banner of the Knights of Cybertron. The first warriors of Cybertron. The planets first real defense. This was the First Great War. The end of the First Golden Age. The rise of the Decepticons.

 _"I'm not defending, downward descending,  
Falling further and further away!  
Getting closer every day!"_

He watched the video carefully. Scrutinizing every clip. There was so many parallels to what he knew. To what he had been taught. Yet, he did not remember any mention of a femme Prime leading the charge. It had been Liege Maximo and the other 11 Original Primes.

 _"I'm getting closer every day, to the end.  
To the end, the end, the end,  
I'm getting closer every day!"_

He watched as the femme ran alone, battered, injured heavily. He knew she was running towards a battle field. He could see the battle in the distance, yet she never made it. Liege Maximo came on screen, jumping from some hidden outpost. His energon ran cold as the scene progressed. Liege Maximo was supposed to be one of the good guys. Yet, here he was literally torturing an already heavily damaged _femme_. It made him want to look away and purge, but he couldn't tear his optics from the third screen.

 _"Arms wide open, I stand alone.  
I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone."_

Suddenly, the other two screens lit up. The same sequence playing on them as on the third. The mech that they had let into their base, that they had been taught to trust, just stabbed the femme through the spark, a cold, sadistic grin etched onto his face plates. Just the femme on the holoscreens screamed, Katie's scream from during the on;y nightmare he had witnessed ripped through the darkness. He covered his audios as he sank to his knee joints. The scream echoing in his helm.

 _"Right or wrong, I can hardly tell.  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell.  
The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell.  
The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, the righteous side of hell." _

Red Alert just sat there, slumped on the ground. Coolant leaking from his optics, his cooling systems running in overdrive as he desperately tried to avoid overheating. He didn't even register the music fading out. Or that the look-a-like had walked over to him, until her servo was placed on his shoulder plating. He jumped, but the look-a-like only smiled gently down at him, her golden optics soft and understanding.

"I know it was hard to see." She said, her voice much to close to Katie's. "But it had to be done. So many were willing to believe the Betrayer. Deltus stood no chance. Not with history written against her. You had to see. I had to show you the truth. So you would know her. So you would see. Deltus has never betrayed Cybertron. Her life, her very spark exists for Cybertron. I am sorry."  
Red Alert looked into those golden optics and saw only simple truth. There were no lies lurking within them. "Who are you?" He asked, as he continued to study her. The doppelganger just smiled.

"I am the one who created Deltus. I am the one who brought her back as the human you have come to know." He felt his optics widen. It couldn't be could it?

"Primus...?" The doppelganger smiled wide and nodded.

"Indeed, my child." He just stared at her, no at Primus dumbfounded. "Red Alert." Said mech jumped at the mention of his name. "You are one who searches for the truth, even when others believe there to be no other truths. Liege Maximo only tells twisted and broken truths. I ask you now to search through his words, find the lies, and expose them. But do not be to forward or hasty. If he finds out what I have tasked you with he will grow violent."

"Why? Why come to me? Why give me this task? History says –" Primus cut him off.

"I know what history says and it is nothing but half truths and lies. There is a large portion of history that has been omitted because it showed the truth of the Decepticons, or rather, their true leader. The true mastermind behind Megatronus' fall from grace, the rise of the Decepticon army, and much more. Liege has done nothing but seek his own goals and destroy anyone who stands in his way. Even an innocent femme whom he was once tasked with her care. As for why you," The golden optics glowed warmly, "You have always had a fondness for the truth. No matter what damage the truth could have done. You were always the one hunting for it so others did not have to. I believe that given your persistence and drive, you are the best fit for this task. But do not worry. You will have help. I have sent Ratchet and Ironhide to find and protect Deltus. I have given the Twins the ability to be the voice of the Titan Metroplex. Seek them out. The three of them will help you with your task." Primus gave Red Alert a moment to soak up the information.

"Deltus died long before her time was meant to end. She had everything stolen from her. She exists now as a partial spark, one that is broken. I listened to my eldest children and gave to them that witch they asked, but I wanted them to learn responsibility. After all they had taken to leading a planet. Responsibility is something they needed to learn. I fear I may have asked to much of Deltus, but she never once complained. In the end, she was betrayed and lost far more then a single spark ever should. I have been waiting. Biding my time until I felt it was time to return her to the world of the living. Red Alert. You and the others are the only ones who can give her back much of what was taken. Bring her home. Give her at least that. Please." Red Alert could only shake his head. Really, who could say no to Primus when he was practically begging you? Not to mention the seeds of doubt and curiosity that had been planted. Primus smiled warmly at the him. A few moments passed and his vision began blur and eventually return to the common darkness of recharge.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Metroplex sat quietly, doing his duty as the Autobot's base. He could feel that Primus had been at work these last few orns. With the CMO and Weapons Specialist getting close to Liege Maximo and actually listening to his lies, agreeing to go and fetch his Prime. The odd change he had felt just earlier that night in the twins quarters. Their sparks resonating in harmony with his own. Two new Cityspeakers had been created. Primus was up to something. He only hopped that in the end, it would mean Deltus would come home and be where she belongs. For now though, he would wait and watch as he has done for millennia. He would compile all he could about the going ons of that blasted Prime, Liege Maximo. He would wait and let the Twins come to him. He didn't want to scare them after all. Things were only just beginning...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still only own Katie and the plot.**

I had woken up a few times since fixing Barricade and the other mech. I had only managed to drink or a little something before slipping back into unconsciousness again. This was honestly the longest I had been up. Maybe it would be good to try to get up? I shouldn't stay lying down. Might as well try for the bathroom.

I got up from my warm cot and shuffled slowly towards the bathroom. Fortunately, due to the device that Daddy and Wheeljack had made I could walk without the usual results of being asleep for so long. Though the thought of them had my heart clenching tightly. I missed Daddy. And Papa. And the Twins. Everyone really. I missed home. I bit back a small sob and shook my head. It wasn't safe there. This was my new home. I just had to deal with it.

After finishing using the restroom and cleaning myself up a little, I wandered slowly back to my little camp, fully intent on getting more soup into me. I made it back to the shipping container with little trouble. I stifled a yawn and went to get myself something to eat before my stomach decided to get impatient and eat itself.

()()()()()()()()

A faint clamor jerked him out of stasis. He bolted up, fully intent on activating his weaponry, but found it to be offline. He tried again only to get the same message. He ran a quick diagnostic and found that his weapons systems had been disabled.

A faint shuffling, a muted 'THUD', and a muffled 'Who put that there!?', had him turning to an open sipping container not far off to his left. He ran a scan of it and found that there was a human inside, as well as some gear. He was confused. Last he knew there was a bounty on the helm of every Cybertronian on the planet, so why was a human here? As he lost himself to his thought, he didn't realize that the human had exited the container and was looking at him.

"Oh, good. You're up." It said, causing him to jerk his helm in its direction and try to activate his weapons system. He growled when he received the 'offline' message a third time. "If your worried about your weapons, I disabled them. Didn't want you killing me before I could make sure all your repairs took."

Had the human just read his mind? He stared at the human. It was a femme. Wait. He thought. Repairs? He had been seriously injured. To injured to even move. He should be dead. He ran a systems diagnostic and found that everything besides his weapons system was fine. It was as if he had never sustained damage in the first place.

"The slag. How..." The femme giggled. His gaze fell on her.

"I told you." She said, pointing a digit at him, a small smile still on her lip components. "I fixed you." His optics narrowed at the femme's words. He scanned her again, just to make sure she was human and not some pretender. His scans came back positive, she was human, but there was Cybertronian technology on her person. He scanned again. Yep it was there. An odd object to be sure. It would the length of the femme's main support rod, human's called it a spine. It rand down her hip joints and made its way down each leg, wrapping around the knew and ankle joints. Just what was it.

"You're human." He said. The femme just nodded. "Yet you have Cybertronian technology." She tilted her helm, a sign of human confusion he recalled. Her eyes got wide after a few clicks.

"Oh! You mean my prostheses! Ya. I sorta am paralyzed from the waist down. Without it I can't walk. Or move my legs at all really." She explained, the look in her optics told hm she didn't want to speak more on the subject. Perhaps he would investigate that further later, right now though, how the slag a human had completely repaired him was more important.

"Hey!" She called out. He turned his attention to her. "Does you're spark still hurt?" She asked. He about stalled. How had she known about that!? Only Shockwave had known about that, and the mech was dead! He turned his attention to his spark, finding no pain, he returned his gaze to the femme. "I'll take that as a no then. Good. I was worried it wouldn't take." What"? What wouldn't take?

He rolled onto his knee joints, making sure to loom over her. "Explain!" When she didn't start to speak, he shouted. "NOW!" The femme only sighed and looked up at him sadly.

"I will, but you are not going to believe a word I say." This femme didn't act scared or even intimidated as he had hoped. Just what was wrong with her?

"It matters not what you say, explain now!" He said, repeating his order. She shook her head and sighed again. She moved over tot he shipping container and climbed the ladder that was attached to the side. She sat down on the edge facing him, letting her legs dangle over the edge. As she looked up into his optics he felt the urge to retreat a few steps. There was something about this human femme's gaze that had him on edge. It was a look that screamed of an ancient knowledge. That spoke of untold wisdom and experience beyond the age the femme appeared. It was the look of a Prime.

"A long time ago," The femme began, her voice taking on a similar feel as her optics. "There was an invasion of Cybertron by a race known as the Quintessions." He recalled no such tale in Cybertronian history. "They wished to control Cybertron. To rule it's people, despite it being on of Cybertron's Thirteen Primes who had created them. Whether out of spite for their creator to to prove their superiority, they attacked. Cybertron was not ready. It was not prepared. It's leaders were gone, lost to the far reaches of space. Cybertron did not go quietly, but as the enemy gained the upper servo, hope was lost."

"Save me the false history lesson femme! Tell what you did!" He slammed down his fist causing the shipping container to shake with the impact. The femme though, did not seem phased. Instead she just looked up at him, her optics glowing with an intensity he knew was not possible for human optics to do.

"Warriors came forth and fought against the invaders." The femme continued, her optics still shining brightly in the dim light of the fading day. "Many fell, many more were taken. Experimented on in an attempt to create a weapon to combat the rising threat to the enemy."

"I don't care! Get to the point! What! Did! You! Do!" His engine revved as he growled out his demands. Yet the femme still did not seem phased.

()()()()()()()()

I had warned him he would not like what I had to say. He was acting like a spoiled sparkling. I mentally sighed. I had thought giving him a glimpse of my power would deter him, but I guess I will have to try harder. I reached inside of me and lightly tugged on the power that rested there. I let it ghost over my skin. I could feel it. Like a soft kiss of electricity.

"They took mechs they had captured and took from them all that they were." I continued. I watched his expression fall from anger to awe then slight fear. Good. Even Decepticons need to realize there are still surprised in the universe. "They took from them their memories and erased their personality. Rewriting the code to suit them. They took mechs and reformatted them into living drones. Living weapons. For the soul purpose of serving them loyally without question. What I did Barricade," He visibly flinched as I said his name. "What I did, was save you from the fate so many others who have been reformatted face. Death. Reformatting is dangerous and deadly. In the end, if not done right, can and will kill. In some rare cases, it can kills not only one mech but two. The host spark, and the derivative spark. That, Decepticon," Once more he recoiled. "Is what I saved you from." There was never an easy way to explain to some one that they were not supposed to exist. That they were created to be a tool from the remains of another.

I pulled my power back into me and pushed myself from where I sat. I landed in a crouch, letting the prosthetic take most of the impact. I walked over to him. He was volatile and unstable at the moment, but if I had learned something from all the times I've had to do this is it was not best to let them that they are alone. I placed my hand on his. He flinched at my touch. I looked up at him.

"It will be alright." I say to him. He pulls his servo from mine and growls.

"Alright! You just said that I, that I...!" He shouted. I nodded.

"I know what I said. But it no longer matters. You exist and from the moment I fixed you, you were meant to exist." I turned and walked over to where the host spark still lay in stasis. It didn't surprise me. His spark had been through much. It would take time to heal, even with my intervention.

"So that's him?" Barricade asked, disgust lacing every word. I nodded. Barricade took off running straight at us. I let my power spike. I felt it course through me until I could not contain it any more. It surged outward, growing in size until it formed a bright, spark version of my true form.

"You are tied together Barricade. He is your brother now. If he dies, so do you. You sparks are still one, just inhabiting two separate frames." He stopped short and stared at me. I knew it probably wasn't wise to be using so much power after only a few days, but I didn't want either of them to die.

"I know this is hard." I said taking a few steps forward. I let my power nearly consume me. I felt myself losing my organic form and gain my true form. My Cybertronian form. I walked over to him and placed my servo on his shoulder, looking at him directly in the optic. "I know it is hard, but I meant what I said. I have been granted many abilities by Primus himself. One is some dominion over the creation of sparks. I have fixed what those who sought to use you broke. I have made your spark stable, but most importantly real. It is no longer a ghost of another but yours." I pulled back and let my power fade. As soon as it was once more sealed away deep inside my spark, I clasped onto my knees and started to cough. I clutched my chest as a faint burning sensation took over and increased in strength. I closed my eyes as the pain and coughing got worse.

The moment the coughing subsided, I opened my eyes. Slag. Small droplets of blood coated the ground beneath me, obviously caused by by coughing. I hissed as the pain grew worse. Gasping out as it intensified. It felt like my very spark was burning a hole in my chest. For all I knew it was. I fell over onto my side and continued to gasp in pain as I clutched at my heart.

"Guess I over did it..." I said as tears started to fall as the edges of my vision went dark. The last thing I saw before the darkness overtook me was two ruby red optics.

()()()()()()

He stood in shock as the energy being in front of him became the human femme again. His sensors were programed to alert him if they picked up any Allspark energy. They had gone haywire. He stared at the femme. _She_ had that much Allspark energy in side of her? Just what was she?

He watched as the power retreated. He had to admit though, she was beautiful. It was no wonder Primus had given her such gifts. She looked like one of his heralds. Solus Prime perhaps?

A gasp pulled him from his thought. He looked over to where the femme was now lying down, obviously in pain. Human life fluid was spattered next to her. What was happening? Quickly he transformed and activated his holoform. He sent it over to her and knelt down. Her skin was pale and sweaty. Life fluid clung to her lip components. Her optics, once so bright, were dull and unfocused. She looked like she was dying.

"Guess I over did it..." She choked out as her optics began to leak. Slowly they closed. Her breathing was ragged, but consistent. Barricade hesitantly reached out a hand and brushed the femme's hair away from her face. His holoforms optics widened. She was burning up. Just what did she do? What did she meant by 'over doing it'?

 _'I have made your spark stable, but most importantly real. It is no longer a ghost of another but yours.'_ Her voice rang in his helm. If what she says is true, and really had no reason not to believe her. He had always felt like something was off. He was treated like a loyal pet more then a member of the Decepticons. He had always shrugged off, but what if she was right. He had seen that the little femme possessed Allspark energy, so it not out of the realm of possibility. He needed to think.

Hesitantly, he picked up the femme and walked over to the container he had seen her walk out of. In side he found a make shift camp. Finding the cot, he set her down. Staring at her one lat time before he dropped his holoform. He really needed to think.


	9. Chapter 9

OMG! I am finally done! Gah! My brain was trying to be difficult. Stupid writer's block. But alas I did it! Sorry it is so short. The song is _Catch My Breath_ by Kelly Clarkson. Yes I know! It's not another Shinedown or Five Finger Death Punch song! It's a MIRACLE! Sorry. Deprived of sleep, so I'm a bit hyper at the moment.

 **Disclaimer: I only own Katie and the plot. Hasbro own the rest of the characters and Kelly Clarkson owns the song. I'm just borrowing them for the time being.**

Barricade kept a silent vigil over the human femme. It had been two days since she had been online. He knew a human frame could only last so long without proper refueling. He could only hope that she would online soon. He still had questions. Many questions. He had spent most of the time thinking. He had gone through as many memory files as he could. He had come up with the conclusion that the femme was not lying. That, the previous days events and the fact that he had begun to actively sense the other, he loathed to say it, _half_ of his spark.

He glanced over at the mech. He still hadn't onlined. It was actually almost worrying him, but not as much as the femme. He knew there were questions that only she could answer. If she died, well he wasn't sure what would happen. He knew he would have a difficult time convincing his, well, brother, of well, that fact. He vented. Everything had changed the moment he arrived on Earth. The cube was destroyed, but yet, the Allspark still existed. In a human femme no less! Megatron was dead. He was being hunted by an organic race. And to top it all off, he had found out that he hadn't meant to exist, but now he did. Again, because of the femme. He owed her and he hated it. Though that could be the Decepticon in him. Though, he didn't know if that was by his choice or how he was programed. Again, the questions!

"Ngah..." His helm snapped towards the shipping container. He quickly transformed and sent his holoform over to her. He rushed into the container and over to her berth. He watched as she moved slightly, groaning again. Her optics fluttered open. Her blue optics had gained back some of their glow. Barricade took that as a good sign. He watched as she tried to move. He pushed her down.

"You shouldn't move to much." He said gruffly, pushing her back down. He had done some research. He might hate it, but he did owe her. A fraggin' life debt. He owed her a life debt, something he had sworn he would never owe anyone. Yet, here he owed it to a human. Well, half human...He really wasn't sure what to call her.

"Wh-what?" She asked him, her optics locking onto his. "Who, who are you?" She inched away from him, uncertanyt and fear showing on her face.

"Barricade." Was all he said. She immediately relaxed.

"Oh. Okay." She said, snuggling back into the blankets. When had she become so comfortable around him. "Has he woken up yet?" She asked, her optics lazily trained on him. He shook his head.

"Not yet." She sighed, then reached out and grabbed his servo.

"It's gonna be okay. He will like you. If not, I'll hit him upside the until it knocks some sense into him." She gave him a lazy smile. He wasn't sure what to make of the femme. She still was trying to help him, even basically lying on her death berth. He picked up a bottle of water.

"Here drink this. Then recharge." He handed her the water, then helped her up into a sitting position. He watched the femme drink. When she was done he laid her back down and took the water bottle away.

"Thank you 'Cade. Even if you're only doing it for answers. Thank you." He blinked at her in surprise as she smiled up at him. "I knew you were worth saving. I knew it." She closed her optics and fell into recharge almost immediately. He only could stare at her. Worth saving? Him? He wasn't even supposed to exist, yet she...? Oh, yes. He owed the femme. Maybe more then he had first realized.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jazz vented softly as he made his way back to his and Prowl's quarters. He had had a very long shift. Now it was time for much needed recharge. Prowl was on over night duty, so it was just him. He reached his door and punched in the code. He immediately went to his berth and offlined, glad the day was over.

It wasn't long before music had him onlining his optics. Looking around he was surprised to find that he was in Medbay. He knew for a fact that he had gone to recharge in his quarters. The music started to get louder. Yet it was still muffled. He tried to pinpoint the sound, but it echoed in the large room.

" _I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine"_

He nearly spun in a circle as a voice rose over the music. He knew that voice. "Kitten..."

 _"Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life"_

His optics locked onto the door. His pedes moving before he could even think to do so.

 _"Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time"_

The door opened of its own accord. He walked through.

 _"_ _Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right"_

The living room was gone. Instead a long hallway stretched out before him.

 _"Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now"_

As he listened to the music, Katie's voices intertwining with the music effortlessly, he looked at the walls. Holoposters were hung displaying music artists from across Cybertron and Earth, both modern and long past.

 _"Addicted to the love I found  
Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count"_

He felt his spark clench at the verse. He kept walking, but the hall seemed to grow longer with every step.

 _"I'll spend the rest of my time  
Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keeping faith, karma comes around  
I will spend the rest of my life"_

As he walked on, he thought about the song. It was so, well, _her._ It was Katie in a nutshell as the humans say. It was as if it had been written for her. It made him smile.

 _"You helped me see  
The beauty in everything"_

Soon the light at the end of the hall seemed to get brighter.

 _"Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right"_

He was getting closer. It wouldn't be long now. Just a little more...

 _"Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

 _(Catch my breath)_

 _Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
(Catch my breath)  
Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now "_

As the music faded out, the hallway opened up into an expansive room. It was clearly Cybertronian. In fact, it looked almost like his favorite bar back on Cybertron. He looked around. The room held a silvery blue glow to it. Though that might be from the balls of energy, that looked suspiciously like sparks, that he found floating around the room. As his optics found the stage, he saw her.

She was just standing there, mic in hand. A simple white dress hung perfectly over her frame. She had no shoes on and her blond hair fell loosely around her round face. In the silvery light she looked ethereal. It wasn't until her closed optics opened and revealed golden optics that he was put on edge. This was Katie. This was someone, something else.

"Welcome Jazz." The girl said, her voice matching hers perfectly.

"Who are ya?" He demanded. The girl merely smiled at him, her golden optics flashing in an emotion he couldn't name. "Well, answer meh!" Her smile only grew wider.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm baaaack! And actually updating early for once. Go me! Anyway, The song used in this chapter is 'Borderline' by Tove Styrke. And a big shout out to CMDOBlitzin for recommending the song! It worked so perfectly~! Now go my precious readers! Go and get your Transformers fix for the day~! Wow...I feel like a drug dealer now...or maybe its just the fact that it's like 5:30 and I've had far to much sugar...oh well~ Enjoy~!

 **Disclaimer: I only own Katie and the plot. The other characters and the song belong to their proper owners~**

The femme smiled at him, golden optics shining. "I was right."

"Right about what?" Jazz asked, stance tensing.

"In choosing you as well." The look alike said, confusing him all the more. "Let me explain."

"Would help." Jazz muttered, causing the femme to laugh. Jazz almost cringed. He hadn't heard that laugh in a long time, but it wasn't her. This wasn't Katie. He knew it. He had spent enough time with her to know that this was an imposter. The optics were just another clue.

"First this is not a dream. I assure this is very real. As for who am I? It is a long story. Simply know that I am here to help. Now," The look alike said as she descended the stairs of the stage. "Why don't you take a seat? Wouldn't want you to miss the show." He watched the femme make her way over to a jukebox. Or at least he thought it was a jukebox. It looked Cybertronian. Which was okay, cool even, but odd. Very odd. He was starting to think someone had spiked his energon or that this was a Decepticon trick.

He shrugged and decided that it might be best to just go with it for now. He wouldn't let his guard down, but maybe things would make since latter on. He sat down at a nearby table, optics trained on the stage. The lights of the room dimmed until only the silvery glow lit up the objects around him. The femme pressed some buttons before walking over to his table and sitting down next to him.

"Watch. There is much to learn, but so little time to learn it in." He didn't have tome to question her as music started. And with the music came images.

" _The boys of the empire"_

Images of the Original Thirteen flashed across the stage. Ghostly images, like a bad hologram.

" _They set head fire"_

A new face. A femme youngling. Someone he did not recognize from his history lessons.

 _"Pull the plug sire  
I'll spit fire"_

The scenes were rapid, almost to fast for him to make out, but this is what he did for a living. Watching, deciphering what was going on n front of him. Memorizing the scenes as they unfold, no matter how quick.

" _Gents of the empire  
Strangle my desire"_

He nearly purged as the spectral flashes turned dark. The Primes he had respected all his life ignoring the youngling. He had figured out that they were responsible for her. Yet here they were, not doing the duty to which they had been assigned.

 _"Pull the plug sire_

His spark clenched as he watched them force the femme to do something. Rather, make something. He glanced around him. She was making orbs like the ones that floated lazily around him. Sparks. The femme was making sparks. He watched with wide optics as the femme slumped forward.

 _And I'll spit fire"_

He watched her color fade slightly, her optics dimming. He wanted to run to her, to do _something_ for her, but she was just a hologram. An after image of something that had already happened.

" _I'm borderline happy and I'm borderline sad  
I'm borderline good and I'm borderline bad"_

Jazz jerked in his chair as the a ghostly femme collasped, falling backwards. His spark rate increased as Liege Maximo walked over to her. Maybe he was going to help her?

" _And I can't get rid of a tingling fear  
You'd sort me out if my head gets clear"_

Yes! That had to be it! Yet the Old Prime sneered at her, kicking her none to gently with his pede, before scoffing and stocked off, not even bothering to help her. He stared at the stage as another scene took its place.

" _I live my life in shackles but I'm borderline free  
I used to be blind and I still can't see"_

Jazz watched on with nearly tangable interest. He watched the femme rapidly grow up. She was stuning. A true beautry of the first Golden Age. Yet her optics never held the same life he saw in the other holograms.

" _And I won't get around to a change of mind  
As long as nobody breaks my stride"_

The scenes took a turn for the worst when creatures he had never seen before invaded. He watched it all, like watching an old human horror movie. There was no sound, but the images relayed all he needed to know. Nothing good was happening. He saw the femme stand alone against the enemy. Where were the Primes? Should they not be here? Should they not be fighting to defend Cybertron?

" _Tricks of the empire  
Make happy kids aim higher  
Higher up they wet fire  
Fools of the empire"_

Alone she rallied the troops. Alone she raised an army and fought against the invaders. He recognized the insignia she wore. It was called two things. Historians could never seem to agree as to what it represented.

 _"I went to school in the empire  
Learnt the rules from a brat sire  
I be a fool of the empire"_

But to him it didn't matter. They were the same in his mind. Ancient Autobot or Knight of Cybertron, it didn't matter. She was still fighting. None of the other combat Primes there to help.

 _"'Til I break loose spread fire  
Burn it down"_

He watched on. The femme forcing the invaders off of the planet. Diving them into the far reaches of space. He watched as The Fallen rose to power and the femme start to fight once more. She always stood on the front lines. Always went into battle, even when he could see she was still very injured.

 _"I'm borderline happy and I'm borderline sad  
I'm borderline good and I'm borderline bad"_

He was in awe. Just who was this femme? What were these events? He had never learned of them. Some seemed familiar; The Fallen in particular, but what of the rest of it? His optics widened as he watched Liege speaking with The Fallen. The scenes had sped up. A trap was set. A trap that the femme was right into.

 _"And I can't get rid of a tingling fear"_

"No..." Jazz said as he watched the scene unfold. "Don't...No..."

 _"You'd sort me out if my head gets clear  
I live my life in shackles but I'm borderline free"_

He couldn't move, his optics trained solely on the horrific sight in front of him. The femme, battered and injured heavily, ran toward a battle that that lit up sky in the distance. Liege Maximo jumped from some hidden outpost after an explosion knocked the femme down. He struck her hard from behind before saying something to her.

" _I used to be blind and I still can't see  
And I won't get around to a change of mind"_

His tank churned as Liege grabbed one of the injuries on her arm, hard causing her to let out a silent scream. Liege spoke to her again, leaning close to her audio, then made her scream again and let her fall to the ground.

" _As long as nobody breaks my stride"_

There were a few tense moments before Liege Maximo reached down and pulled her up by her neck cables roughly. _Very_ roughly. His grip tightening as Liege spoke to her.

" _I'm borderline happy and I'm borderline sad  
I'm borderline good and I'm borderline bad"_

A new mech showed up with several more behind him. Vaguely, Jazz thought that the mech almost resembled Optimus, but since it just wasn't possible, it must have been the Thirteenth Prime. He said something to Liege, who responded.

" _And I can't get rid of a tingling fear  
You'd sort me out if my head gets clear  
I live my life in shackles but I'm borderline free"_

Jazz felt his energon run cold as Liege Maximo smiled, a cold, sadistic grin etching itself onto his face plates. He jumped out of his seat, knocking the metal chair backwards as the Old Prime thrust a strange device into the femme's chest. Pushing harder until it poked through between the wheel wells on her back. Energon flowed from her wounds, small fires igniting where the energon mixed with sparking wires. The femme was screaming in pain, clawing at what was left of her chest plating.

" _I used to be blind and I still can't see  
And I won't get around to a change of mind_

 _As long as nobody breaks my stride"_

Jazz stood there in shock as the lights slowly returned. The holoimages had faded, but still he stared at the stage.

"Horrific isn't it?" The femme beside him said, her voice said. "To think she relieves that moment in her recharge." Jazz snapped his helm towards the femme.

"What?" The femme looked up at him.

"Katie. She relieves that moment, the moment her life was ripped from her in her recharge." The look alike explained.

"The femme, _that femme,_ " He pointed at the empty stage. "Was Kitten!?" His companion nodded.

"Yes. But back then she was known as Deltus Prime; the Commander of the Knights of Cybertron! One of the Herald's of Primus!" The femme said, chuckling a little at her enthusiasm.

"And ya would know dis how?" Jazz inquired, slightly put off by the sudden outburst.

"Because I created her." Jazz openly stared at the femme. She created Katie? Deltus? Whatever her name actually was? But, huh?" The femme chuckled, before a blinding golden light enveloped the human femme. Jazz was forced to look away, but quickly recovered as the light dimmed. A mech sat in the chair a small smirk on his faceplates. "You're, Primus..." Jazz murmured in awe. He had read the Covenant as pretty much every other mech and femme on Cybertron had.

"Indeed I am." Primus responded. Jazz only knodded dumbly. "No listen Jazz." Said mech tensed as the sound of his name. "Katie is important. Yes, she is Deltus Prime, but she is not evil. She betrayed no one. She Cybertron's greatest hero, yet no one even knows her deeds. They are told lies and told they are truths." Primus looked Jazz in the optic. "She must be kept safe at all costs. Liege is plotting to obtain her as to use her to complete something that he attempted so long ago."

"Did it have somethin' ta do wit Kitten getting' stabbed like that?" Jazz asked, voice low. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer. Primus nodded.

"Very much so. Liege coveted the power I placed Deltus in charge of. He plotted and planned, even turning Megatronus into the Fallen as to reach a means to his desired end. He took from Dultus half her spark, the half that contained the power I gifted her with. He stole it from her, meaning to use it to obtain power and dominion over Cybertron and beyond. Liege is not to be trusted. He cares only for himself and will not hesitate to remove anyone who stands in his way. I tell you this now so that perhaps one orn Deltus can return to the place she has made her home. To your dimension. I have spoken to most of you who were close to her once. I hope that by speaking to you, you will see the truth and will find it in your spark to aid her when the time comes. She had a destiny to fulfill and will need all the help she can get."

"Ah, Ah don't know. How do Ah know dis ain't some sorta 'Con trick?" Jazz asked, questioning the whole situation. Something he had picked up from Prowl. Primus merely smiled at him.

"Here." He held out a servo. "This will allow you to access files within Teletraan One's files that have been heavily guarded." Jazz hesitantly took the small device from the white and gold mech. "And Jazz?" He looked up. "Remember, two to guard the broken spark. Two will speak for one. One will watch for hidden betrayal. While two will prove the truth." Jazz tilted his helm in confusion.

"Huh?"

"The parts you are to play. Now go. You will need your recharge. Your greatest challenge to date starts tomorrow." He chuckled to himself. "And I do hope your sparkmate slips into recharge soon. He is the last I am to visit." Jazz chuckled lightly as he began to feel the overwhelming urge to offline his optics.

"Good luc' Wit dat. Even Ah can't always get him to recharge." Primus laughed, a warm sound that resonated within Jazz's spark.

"To true, my creation. To true. Now recharge." Jazz didn't argue as the protocol began to run, once more returning him to blissful darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Another week, another chapter. Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting to long! Enjoy~!

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot line and Katie.**

Prowl had finally finished the last data pad he had set for himself for the orn. While he still had a small stack to go through, he knew Jazz and Ratchet would both throw a fit if he did not get at least some recharge before his next shift. He got up and quickly shut down his office before making his way back to his quarters. Jazz would most likely be recharging already. He usually was when he finished his work.

Slipping into the room as quietly as he could, he stealthily crawled onto the berth and curled up next to his bonded. He offlined his optics and let recharge claim him, his alarms already set to wake him for his next shift. Soft music drew him from his recharge.

" _I'm in love with an angel, heaven forbid  
Made me a believer with the touch of her skin"_

"Jazz..." He mumbled as the music got louder.

 _"I'd go to hell and back with you  
Stay lost in what we found."_

He groaned as he onlined his optics, ready to scold his bonded, again.

 _"Worlds apart we were the same  
Until we hit the ground"_

Jazz wasn't beside him. In fact, he wasn't even in their quarters anymore. He was laying on the ground. He quickly stood up, all systems on high alert. As he surveyed his surroundings he found himself in a crystal garden. For as far as he could see, crystals. Just like the ones that had once grown in the Helix Gardens of Praxus. It was beautiful. He had never thought he would see something like this again.

" _Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak  
Maybe I'm blinded by what I see"_

He turned his gaze to the nearest crystal, taking in its beauty. The music floating on the light breeze around him only made the area seem more peaceful, if not a tad bid sad. Even the glow of the crystals seemed muted.

 _"You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me  
'Cause I could never set you free"_

His gaze intensified on the crystal as he saw a flicker with in it. Suddenly as the verse changed, and the music made a slight shift to the chorus, an image appeared within the crystal. It was of a young human femme standing alone in what looked like a park of some kind. There were other human younglings running around, but none took notice of the femme. They ran by her and around her, but didn't seem to notice her presence.

 _"So fly on your own  
It's time I let you go  
Go"_

He looked at another crystal, walking closer to inspect it. There was an image there too. The same human femme, older this time, running out the door of a house only to be left by a vehicle, presumably with other humans in it. Tears leaked from her bright blue optics, running down her face as she stood in the driveway before running towards a nearby woods. The image seemed to repeat, like a looped tape, once she reached the forest.

 _"I'm in love with an angel who's afraid of the light  
Her halo is broken but there's fight in her eyes"_

He wandered over to other crystals. It was the same with each of them. All a video of a human femme. Each one of the youngling being left or forgotten about. Being left utterly alone. Friends, family, each eventually leaving her to fend for herself.

 _"Walls are built to keep us safe  
Until they're crashing down"_

As he moved through the crystals he began to realize that the femme was familiar. The color of her hair and the odd shade of blue of her optics. He knew her.

 _"Worlds apart we were the same  
Until you hit the ground"_

"Katie..." He whispered as the crystal before him showed her recharging, only to be over come by a violent nightmare that had her clawing at her chest. He nearly purged as he watched her rip her shirt open and draw blood as she raked fer nails frantically across her chest. He knew it would leave scars. Did she really have them?

 _"Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak  
Maybe I'm blinded by what I see  
You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me  
'Cause I could never set you free"_

He quickly moved further into the crystals. The image changed, but it was always of her. Of her life. Of moments he had never known about.

 _So fly on your own  
It's time I let you go  
Go_

Then one of the images caught his optic. Not because it was of someone else, but because of the location it was set in. Medbay. Or rather the the therapy room just off of Medbay. He watched Katie crawl out from under one of the machines, tears staining her cheeks. He watched her run, not stopping until she made it back to her quarters. He got closer to the crystal, not wanting to miss a single moment. She was scribbling something down on paper, still crying before setting her tablet down on it. There was no sound, but he knew the tiny device was playing music.

 _"Walls are built to keep us safe  
Until they're crashing down"_

The scene looped then. He cursed and began to frantically look around, hoping to find the other half of the events. A smaller crystal a few steps away held the scene. He ran over to it, kneeling down to get a better view of it. As he watched his spark clenched. He knew what would happen next, but actually seeing it. Seeing her smile sadly as she climbed into the tub. Seeing her take the blade and slide it across her skin until it bled. He wanted to purge as the red life fluid of humans began to leak quickly from her arm, immediately staining the white tub scarlet.

 _"Worlds apart we were the same  
Until you hit the ground"_

It looped before Ironhide got there. He once more searched the crystal around him for the rest of the scene. He knew there was more. He weaved, frantic to find it. He let out a puff of air as he stumbled upon the next part of the sequence. Ironhide rushing into the room and pulling her from the tub, stifling the flow of blood with a towel. The scene skipped then, something that was new. She was still in the room, hooked up to various wires and lines.

 _"Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak  
Maybe I'm blinded by what I see"_

She was waking up. Her optics out of focus as she took in her surroundings. He watched as she seemed to panic. Upset about something. His optics widening as she removed her needle and cut a long line across her neck. A scar he had seen many times.

 _'So this is what happened...'_ He thought, though a little voice of logic in his helm told him that it couldn't possibly be the actual events since he wasn't there for it. Any of it..

 _"You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me  
'Cause I could never set you free"_

"It's sad how she always thought the answer to problems would be her death. Sadder still that anyone would convince another that that was so." He jumped at the voice. _Her_ voice. He turned quickly.

" _So fly on your own  
It's time I let you go"_

His optics widened as he looked over the speaker. It was Katie, but something was off about her. The optics were wrong. Not just the color, but the look in them. It wasn't guarded. Katie's gaze always seemed guarded. And sad. Even if this was a creation of his mind, it wasn't Katie.

 _"So fly on your own  
It's time I let you go  
Go"_

"Hello Prowl. I've been waiting for you." The femme said with a smile, her golden optics shining.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It had been several days since the femme had woken up. Barricade had found himself helping her. He tried to convince himself it was just because of the answers she held or the life debt he owed to her, but he knew those were only part of the reason. The femme was just, he didn't even know how to describe her. She was so easy to be around. She never pressured him to speak, instead was willing give him space. She was patient with him. It was obvious that she had done this before. He would be lying if he wasn't curious about it. After a few long minutes of internal debate he decided to at least get that question answered.

"Oi. Femme." He said gruffly, pulling her from her simple task of making herself something to eat.

"Yes, Barricade?" He could tell she was annoyed by the fact that he didn't use her name. She had made it very clear that she liked to be called by her name. He chose not to. It was a way he kept some control of the situation.

"You said you'd dealt with this," He struggled to find the right word. "Situation, before." She shook her head.

"Took you long enough." She muttered. He nearly growled at her. "I was wondering when you'd ask about that." She said looking up at him with a small smile. "It was a really long time ago. Before the Cybertron you know existed. Creatures called Quintessions had invaded out world. They sought to control us and didn't care how. Most of the time there was little we could do to the reformatted ones. Some we were able to save and return them to how they wee. Most we could only make comfortable as they died. But a few times we found those in a situation like yours. Sometimes when they found out they would kill them selves. Other times they would kill each other. To be honest, only one set of twins even tried to live; Surefire and Lock up." She paused a small smile on her lip components.

"Surefire was a bright eyed and eager mech. Always curious and not afraid to ask questions. He was just a youngling when the Quintessions took him. He readily accepted his bother. Didn't even question it. Said that if Primus didn't want Lock Up to exist, he wouldn't have had me there to save them. Lock Up on the other hand was quiet and not really a conversationalist. He wasn't a fan of crowds and hated being questioned. He followed orders and waited for the next set to come. It took him awhile to warm up to his brother, but once he did they became inseparable. Surefire would always end up in some situation or another and Lock Up would end up bailing him out."

"To be honest, you took things better then Lock Up did. He ended up punching me and tried to kill me once he woke up. Surefire and I had known each other briefly prior to him being taken. So he wasn't hostile at all. Lock up wasn't accepting of the situation at first. He kept saying that it was a trick. Kept trying to deny it. His brother and I were the only ones I let near him, not for fear that he would harm them, but he didn't need the pitying looks I knew he would receive."

"So I'm not the first that's had this happen..." He said. Still trying to wrap his processor around it, as he had been for orns now.

"No, but I hope you're the last. No one should go through that. No one should be told they aren't meant to exist." Something in her voice caused the mech's attention. He studied her for a moment. She wore a rueful smile and her optics held a deep pain, but it was gone in a moment. Like it had never been there. Her optics as bright as ever and her smile gentle.

"You're hiding something." Was all he said. She laughed.

"Not really." She responded. "I just know what it's like to be told that your existence is a mistake. Most of my elder siblings used to tell me that a lot growing up. I've come to believe it. After all. The war your Cybertron had would not have happened if I didn't exist. Many wars wouldn't have happened. If anything, I'm just a curse." Her optics took on that dull look again. Once more it was smothered, a calm glow taking its place. "But let's not dwell on what cannot be changed. It helps nothing."

Barricade stared at her in confusion. She had sort of answered one question, but now he had more. Great. Just great.

He was about to question her, but the sound of shifting metal caught his attention. He quickly turned, optics trained on the mech across from him. The mech groaned and shifted again. His optics onlined and he sat up holding his helm. Barricade felt his spark begin to race. His 'brother' had just woken up. The mech he had been made from was awake. He had yet to really figure out what to do when the time came for him to wake up. A gentle touch on his leg caused him to jump slightly and look down, pulling him from his overwhelming thoughts. The femme was there, her small servo resting on him in silent support.

"It'll be alright. I'll be here the whole time." He didn't want to say it, but the thought was comforting. Knowing that he had some support eased his mind and his spark, even if it was just a little. Her smile was warm and her optics were understanding. If he hadn't had better restraint of himself he may have just broke down and clutched her to him. But he wasn't weak. He was better then that, but still, he was glad to know he had someone on his side. Especially since he didn't know what side was his anymore.

The mech shook his helm a few times before checking out his surroundings, optics stopping when they fell on the odd pair. The mech tensed up and proceeded to fall into a defensive position.

Barricade glanced down at the femme as she sighed.

"Barricade, could you tell him to access the internet and become familiar with English? I'm afraid I will be of no use since I don't know modern Cybertronian." She paused looking up at him. "Not that it would help me much seeing as I'm human at the moment." He felt himself smile. It was small, more of a twitch of the mouth plates, but it was still a smile. He turned to the other mech, apprehension swelling in his spark. It was now or never.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay guys, first off, I spent the better part of two hours coming up with a different language for you. Okay, for the story, but anyways. I spent the better part of two hours coming up with the language. I will give you the translations at the end of the fic. Yesh. I do have translations. Actually, I have a little dictionary started, complete with how to conjugate the three major verb types. I never thought my four years of language classes back in high school would come into use, but it did! Though, I think my brain may have melted a little. The language is by no means perfect (what language is though?). I have a LOT of kinks to work out and things to keep in mind while I am writing. So there won't be to much of my language (hopefully). It will be scattered about the rest of the fic though. After all, Katie is from _very_ distant past. It makes since she would know the version of Cybertronian from then instead of the more modern language.

Second off, I know the language looks like a messed up version of just about any/all earth languages. It kinda is...I'm pulling from french and Spanish heavily (as I took those classes in high school and know them better then any other language). Japanese, German, Italian, Romanian, and Latin have all had a slight influence in the direction the language has gone. Such as, its spoken with an emphasis on syllables, like Japanese, but certain letters have a harder sound, like German, or a softer or rolled sound like the Romance languages (Italian and Latin). So do not worry if you cannot pronounce a thing. I haven't worked that mechanic out yet...entirely...

Third, if you have actually read through this whole thing, pat yourself on the back and go get a cookie. You deserve it. No, really. You deserve a cookie.

"Talking" – Normal speech! (English or Ancient Cybertronian)

 _ **"Talking"**_ – Modern Cybertronian

 _"_ _Talking"/Talking –_ Flashback

 **Disclaimer: I only own Katie/Deltus Prime, the plot and my language (as crappy as it is...)**

()()()()()()()()()()()()

He stared at his 'brother,' optics meeting. His spark shuttered as those blue optics stared intently into his. He wouldn't show his fear. He wouldn't.  
"Di shi'aoxe avei consir arbisei...1" He heard the femme mutter. He chanced a glance at her. She was shaking her helm lightly, a ghost of a smile tugging at her lip plates. He returned his gaze back at the mech only to find his optics trained on the femme.

"Conpaem arstu Viactein?2" The mech said, startling both of them. Barricade stared at the mech then looked down at his companion. She was staring at him as well, shock brightening her optics and raising her optic ridges comically.

"Tive. Conpaem yat der dai, ackoxe.3" She asked the mech. He tilted his helm slightly, confusion evident.

"Ta'axic. Defive isht naeur...4" He said slowly, almost unsure of what he was saying. Barricade glanced down at Katie as she laughed.

"Ackoxe.5" She looked up at Barricade. "Sorry. It seems that he knows a bit of ancient Cybertronian. My native language."

"Sounded more like a messed up Earth language to me." He grumbled. She giggled.

"It does, doesn't it? I hadn't thought of that." She smiled up at him, her blue optics brightening slightly.

Barricade cycled air. Better ask now so there would be no more being left out of the loop.

 _ **"Hey."**_ The mech's gaze immediately locked with his own. " _ **The inhabitants of this planet have a world wide digital network. It is easily accessible and should allow you to get to know the planets major languages. I'd focus on the language called 'English' for now. It's the only one the femme here knows."**_ He explained as quickly as he could. Primus this was awkward. He shifted slightly, adverting his gaze. He felt the light pressure of the femme's servo on his leg. Looking down she gave a smile, pride and understanding swirling in her optics.

"It will get easier with time. I promise." It was disturbing just how understanding the femme was. He didn't need to say anything. She just _knew._ It was both comforting and disturbing. He felt the femme shift beside him. Looking down he say her shifting her weight from one leg to the other. She had been standing whole time and from the looks of things it was going to be a lot longer still. He vented slightly, not believing he was about to this.

"Katie." He used her designation to let her know he was serious. He lowered his servo in front of her. She looked at it then up at him, confusion etched onto her face. "Climb on." Was all he said, adverting his optics. He felt her hesitate and she climbed onto his palm. Gently he raised her up to his shoulder. "Sit there so your out of the way." He said gruffly, though in his helm he was adding another thought to the sentence. _And maybe he wont shoot me if you're sitting there._ She felt her weight shift and felt her little servos gently and carefully grabbing and clutching at his armor. She was being careful he noted. Very careful. She was to considerate.

"The languages of this planet are very similar to Ancient Cybertronian." The mech across from him said. "More primitive, but similar." The femme on his shoulder giggled.

"That should tell you something of how far Cybertron has come." He had to give it to her. She was right. Once her laughter subsided, he felt her stiffen. "We should probably get down to business." It wasn't a question. The mech across from him immediately responded, stiffening and looking his gaze on them. Barricade tried not to let it get to him. But he'd be lying if he said this wasn't getting to him.

"First off, let's start with introductions. I am Katie. This here is Barricade." The mech nodded.

"I am Prowl. Second in Command of the Autobots and head of the Autobots Tactical Division." The mech, Prowl, said, formally. Barricade felt his spark stop momentarily. _That_ was the mech they had used to create him? The Autobot's Second in... He was about to stall.

()()()()()()

Okay. Wasn't really expecting that. He kind of reminded me or Prowl appearance wise and all, not to mention the fanfiction back in _that_ dimension. But I hadn't put much stock into it. Turns out I was wrong. Very wrong.

Barricade began to shake. Light tremors at first, but they were steadily getting worse. He began to mutter to himself in modern Cybertronian. His voice panicked, disbelief evident. This wasn't good. I glanced at Prowl he seemed to be very interested in Barricades actions, or maybe his words. As Barricade's hysterics grew worse, Prowl began to get more agitated. I gripped Barricade's armor harder. This was getting out of hand, quickly.

It wasn't until I saw Prowl reaching for his subspace, no doubt to get some sort of weapon that was stashed in there, as I had disabled his weapons systems. I sighed. I couldn't really blame either of them. This wasn't an easy situation to begin with. It wasn't until Prowl pulled out a weapon, a small gun of some sort and took aim at the disoriented and distressed Barricade that I acted. My energy form would not work this time. I would have to shift. Would have to give up my humanity completely. I sighed. Goodbye life as I knew it. Oh well. It was bound to happen.

Just as Prowl was about to pull the trigger I launched myself from the Former Decpticon's shoulder. I undid all the mental locks I had on my power, letting it consume me fully. I heard the gun go off just as the transformation was complete and my pedes hit the concrete ground, cracking it under the sudden weight. I activated the shield I had on my left arm. The gears and cogs protesting at the rapid deployment. The familiar electric blue glow of the energon shield lit up the darkening warehouse and the plasma blast hit, rocking me backwards slightly. I would need to work on that.

"Autnnek!6 Enough!" I shouted, lowering my shield, but not deactivating it. I stood up straight. It was no longer time to be Katie the human. It was time to be Deltus Prime, Commander of the Knights of Cybertron.

"You, Prowl, enough. I do not know what it is that he said that has you reacting in such away, but the fact that you are online and unharmed should be reason enough to hear us out." I kept my voice calm, but threaded with austerity. In this warehouse _I_ was in charge. Not him. Barricade's ramblings had stopped, but I could still hear his armor shaking. I sighed. "Prowl. Neither of us are your enemy. Certainly not Barricade. He is your brother now. Simple as that. Your spark split in two from a procedure that the Decepticons did on you a long time ago. You have been recharging a very long time. Much has changed in that time. For now though, focus on the present. We can discuss the time you are missing later. Right now, repairing your spark, both of you, is our first priority." I held his gaze for a long breem. Satisfied that he wasn't going to shoot either of us, I deactivated my shield and moved to the mech behind me. I knelt down next to him, placing one hand on the back of his shoulder. I pulled his helm up with the other.

"It's alright Barricade. I promise you, we will work this out. It will be okay." I pulled him to me, resting his helm on my shoulder. I jumped slightly as his servos found their way to my arm and chest plating. He clung to me. I could sense the fear, shock and confusion coming from him. This was everything that he had spent the last few days holding back. The turmoil that resided in his spark. He was finally letting it out.  
"Let it out 'Cade. I'm here. You have nothing to fear." I whispered to him as I wrapped my arms around him, giving him the comfort he was seeking. He just clung to me, shaking, letting out all the emotions he had tried to hard to hold back.

()()()()()()()()()

Prowl stared at the duo. The femme, she had been human, but had become a Cybertronian femme. He had watched it happen right in front of him, yet he couldn't wrap his processor around it. It wasn't until she had turned to address the Decepticon...Former Decepticon, Brother...He wasn't sure what to classify the mech as, yet. But the femme... He turned his attention to her. He recognized her from somewhere, but where?

He wracked his processor. Red and white femme, shield on her left arm, blue optics, city speaker markings, able to speak Ancient Cybertronian...His optics widened. It couldn't be...Could it?

He subspaced his gun and pulled out a worn data pad. Something he used as inspiration when he wasn't sure where to start on a new tactical plan. He turned it on, glad to see it still worked. It held some of the most prominent and revolutionary tactics of eras long past. It was something he complied early on in the war, before the Hall of Records was destroyed and with it all of their planets collected knowledge and history.

He flipped though the documents stopping at one in particular. He opened the file, skimming through its contents. It wasn't until he cam to the only picture file he had found of the Knights of Cybertron, namely the only picture file supposedly contained the identity of the Commander of the Knights. He pulled up the file and zoomed in as much as he could. The picture quality was bad, highly pixelated and blurry, but he knew who it was that he was he seeing. The red and white armor. The tri-peaked chevron, the shield. He could even make out the presence of markings around her optics. He remembered the conversation he had had with Alpha Trion, the Head Data Clerk of the Hall of Records, about the photo.

 _"_ _It's a controversial picture. Historians have tried for years to pinpoint who the Commander is, but all records have been lot or destroyed over the years. It's almost like someone doesn't what her identity known." The elder mech had explained._

 _"_ _Her?" He had asked._

 _"_ _This femme here," He pointed to the red and white femme in the front of the group. "She is the only one historians have yet identify."_

 _"_ _Do you have any theories?" He had asked, slightly intrigued by the mystery set before him._

 _"_ _Officially no." He paused "But personally I believe her to be the infamous Deltus Prime." He had been shocked to hear the old mech say such a thing. After all, they had been taught from a young age about the Great Betrayer. "before you call me a senile old mech, let me pose to you a question; How do we know history got it right? Rather, how do we know that what we are being taught is actually what happened? How it happened? We were not there. So how can we so certain? Did she really commit the crimes she was accused of? Or is there something far more sinister at play? After all, we have no pictures of her. Just a name. For all we know she could just as well not existed at all. Just a story that has been told so many times that it has been given life and turned into a legend." Alpha Trion smiled down at him. "To believe everything you are ever told will only serve to get you into trouble young one. Remember that every story has two sides. The one that is accepted by the general populace, and the truth. Rarely are they the same thing. Any way, I should be getting back to my rounds. I hope you find what you are looking for." He remembered watching the old mech walk away. It was the last time he saw the mech._

He looked up at the femme who was still comforting the mech she claimed was his brother.

"You're Deltus Prime..." He said, just loud enough for her to hear. She looked back at him over her shoulder. He watched her optics widen, brightening with shock.

"How did you know that?" She asked never letting go of Barricade, who had begun to show interest in the conversation, having quieted down.

"Alpha Trion." He responded. She shuttered her optics in shock before a smile tugged at her lip plates and a soft laugh escaped her.

"Of course. A-3." She laughed again. "Even now he's looking after me. The old coot." She chuckled softly again.

"What do you mean?" He asked curious. She shook her head, dropping her servos from Barricade's frame and training her gaze onto the floor.

"Alpha Trion, A-3, is one of my elder brothers. One of the Original Thirteen. The Archivist." She paused. "And one of only four of my siblings that didn't try to kill me. Though, I guess one could argue that he was only one of three, given that Megatronous eventually did attempt to kill me." Her gaze drifted to the far wall, though he suspected that she was seeing something farther away.

"Then you are the Fourteenth Prime." She looked back at him again, a sad smile on her face.

"Unfortunately." She locked his gaze with hers. "Are you going to kill me?" It was a simple question. It was what they had been told to do if ever they came across her. But Alpha Trion's words echoed in his helm.

' _To believe everything you are ever told will only serve to get you into trouble young one. Remember that every story has two sides. The one that is accepted by the general populace, and the truth. Rarely are they the same thing.'_

"No one's killing anyone!" His helm snapped to Barricade, who was now standing protectively in front of a very surprised femme.

()()()()()()()()()()

Barricade was shocked. He knew what was said about Deltus Prime. Her name was constantly heard within the halls of Decepticon bases all over Cybertron. Yet, even knowing that, even knowing what she had supposedly done. He couldn't see this femme doing any of it. Even if her name was Deltus Prime. There was no way that any mech or femme that was so evil, so bent on destruction, would nearly kill themselves just to save a stranger. From the stories he had heard, she would have fixed him up just to kill him the moment he onlined, just for fun. But she didn't. She has done more for him in an earth week then mechs he had known his entire existence, and he was a stranger to her.

"I haven't known this femme long. While I am surprised to find out what her name is, I _know_ she is nothing like the stories." He locked optics with his brother. "If you want to harm her then you will have to go through me. I owe the femme a life debt. You do too. She saved our lives. Brought us back from the brink of death. Gave you back your frame and gave me my very existence. We owe her, _Brother."_

"I see no reason to kill her, Brother. I will choose to believe Alpha Trion. Perhaps he knew this was to come and was simply making preparations." Prowl said. Barricade let out a cycle of air he hadn't realized ha had been holding. It was then he realized what Prowl had called him.

"You..." The mech smiled at him, it was a small, shy smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"I may not understand what is currently going on, but something tells me I am about to find out." Barricade gave a shaky laugh, relaxing.

A sharp inhale had both mechs looking back at the femme, one of the first Prime after the Old Primes. She was bent over clutching her chest plating over her spark.

"Slag. Not good..." They heard her say before a bright light enveloped her. Their sensors going wild as they registered large amounts All Spark energy. As the light shrunk and faded Deltus Prime was once more Katie, though something was different. The clothes were the same, but the femme's appearance had altered. Her hair was no longer the dirty blond it had been before, it was not a platinum blond, almost white, save for her bangs. The long fringe was red, the same as the chevron that had adorned her helm.. The short sleeves of her shirt showed off markings down her left forearm, symbols both mech had come to knew well, Cybertronian glyphs. The same glyphs that adorned their own frames. Left overs from eons past, the very remnants of the world she would have known.

"Shit that hurt..."

()()()()()()()()()

 **Translations:**

Di shi'aoxe avei consir arbisei... – This is going to take awhile...

Conpaem arstu Viactein? – You speak old/Ancient Cybertronian?

Tive. Conpaem yat der dai, ackoxe. – I do. You speak it as well, I see.

Ta'axic. Defive isht naeur... – A little. I am still learning.

Ackoxe. – I see.

Autnnek – Enough


	13. Chapter 13

And I'm back! Hope you guys enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Fallen Angel'. It belongs to Three Days Grace. I only own the plot and Katie/Deltus Prime**

 _ **Previously in 'Beyond the Dark Horizon':**_

 _His optics widened as he looked over the speaker. It was Katie, but something was off about her. The optics were wrong. Not just the color, but the look in them. It wasn't guarded. Katie's gaze always seemed guarded. And sad. Even if this was a creation of his mind, it wasn't Katie._

 _"Hello Prowl. I've been waiting for you." The femme said with a smile, her golden optics shining._

"Waiting for me?" Prowl questioned, his processor running through scenarios as to why.

"Yes." She hummed, the smile still on her lip plates. "You are the last one."

"The last one?" He questioned again. The femme was starting to confuse him more then the real Katie.

"That I have to visit. I've already visited the others. Now it is your turn." She raised a servo cutting him off. "All will make sense eventually, but we do not have time to waste." The music's return had him glancing around. The crystals were glowing. The scenes held within them all shifting.

 _Late at night I could hear the crying_  
 _I hear it all, trying to fall asleep  
When all the love around you is dying_

The images faded in and out until they no longer conveyed Katie's life on Earth. Instead, they all held a single image. A femme. He walked over to a large crystal to get a better look.

 _How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?_

 _How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save_

She stood tall, regal even. Her lip components held in a serious line. Her optics shining with a ferociousness he had only seen resonate within Optimus'. Vaguely, he noted that the femme's optics were the same shade of blue as Katie's. They even held that guarded edge that he had always seen within the human femme. His attention was drawn, however, to the sleek black markings around her optics. The very same markings that Katie now had. City speaker markings. The same Markings that Liege Maximo had shown them. The very markings he had claimed were the Great Betrayer's.

He studied the rest of the femme. Her frame was a crisp white, accented with red. A chevron with a tall center peak adorned her helm. Two wheel wells jutted out from the back of her should plates, which had large pieces of armor coming off of them. Her torso was wrapped in armor in the classic femme way. Around her waist the armor sat almost like a human skirt, the front left open for mobility. Her legs were covered in more ivory armor, accented by bits of red here and there. Two more wheel wells adorned her lower legs.

 _A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far_

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel_

In Prowl's opinion, she was stunning. The very image of a leader. Her silhouette reminded him of the pictures of human knights he had come across once. They held that same air of strength and conviction.

 _You do it all for my own protection  
You make me feel like I'll be okay  
Still I have so many questions_

Before he could ask the femme behind him who she was, the image in the crystal changed. It was of a battle. The femme standing alone, fighting an enemy he had never seen before.

 _How do you stay so strong?_

 _How did you hide it all for so long?_

The scene ended and a new one took over, the femme still present. Another battle. He almost recognized the place. It was Cybertron. But where on the planet had such a battle taken place?

 _How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save_

He studied the way the femme fought. Her fighting style was familiar. He turned his attention to the mechs around her. The formation was sloppy, the enemy easily pushing them back, breaking their wobbly lines. Once more the scene changed. The same mechs lead by the femme appeared. The location was different, but the tactics still weak, but stronger then before. It reminded him of how the Autobots were back at the beginning of the war; inexperienced and new to the concept of warfare.

 _A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far_

With every scene change, every battle, the small army grew in size and strength. It's tactics growing stronger until they began to push the enemy back, even overcoming it swiftly. The femme was always in the front leading her mechs by example. He could see her lip components moving, knowing she was shouting orders as needed.

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight_

Steadily he began to recognize the tactics used. He himself had used several of them in their war against the Decpticons. After the battle he had been watching came to an end, the small army raised a banner, one he knew well.

 _Fallen angel, just let go  
You don't have to be alone_

"The Knights of Cybertron..." He whispered. The femme really was a knight. And not just any Knight, but _the_ Knight. The Commander of the Knights of Cybertron. The first army of Cybertron. The ones who fought The Fallen and his Decpticons. The Ancient Autobots.

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight_

He couldn't tear his optics away from the crystal. The images grew faster, his processor could barely keep up.

 _I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again_

He watched the group of mech evolve into the legendary army of old. The very ones he had often tried to emulate in their war. The ones he looked too whenever the Decpticons had them on the run.

 _I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again  
And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel_

The images moved quickly, the unknown enemy gave way to the Decepticons. The tactics changed to suit. He watched with interest. Maybe there was something he could take from these images, even though he knew that this was all in his helm.

 _A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far_

Eventually the rapid images slowed. The femme was running towards a battle, an explosion knocking her off of her pedes.

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_  
 _I won't let you fall tonight_

Liege Maximo appeared. Prowl watched with horror as the old Prime attacked the injured femme. His spark clenching as he watched the femme's silent screams.

 _Fallen angel, just let go_  
 _You don't have to be alone_

He nearly purged as the mech he had spoken to on several occasions now thrust a bladed weapon of some sort through the femme's spark casing, the sharp point jutting out from between the femme's wheel wells. He couldn't move, couldn't look away as Liege pulled the blade out, a ball of energy now resting in his servo and a pleased grin on his face plates.

 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_  
 _I won't let you fall tonight_  
 _Fallen angel_

"That is what happened to Deltus Prime." The imitation said. "That was her fate. She never betrayed anyone, but was betrayed." Prowl collapsed to the ground. His mind unable to fully wrap around what he had seen. None of this matched up with what he knew to be true. What he had been taught. Nothing matched up with what he had spoken to Liege about. Logically, this was all made up by his mind. Pulling from recent events to create a rather realistic and lucid dream. Yet it ws to realistic. Felt to real.

"This is all just a figment of my imagination." He said aloud, hoping it would help make things make since.

"No. It's not." He looked over at the human femme. "I brought you here. I wanted to show you these things. I wanted you to know the truth." Prowl stared at her in confusion.

"The truth?"

"Yes. The truth that has been hidden from Cybertron by those that support the Decepticon cause." The femme explained.

"How do you know this?" Prowl asked, still not sure if things were real or not. The femme smiled at him before a blinding light enveloped her. As the light dimmed and Prowl looked back in awe at the white and gold mech now standing before him.

"I know this young one, because I have watched it unfold." The mech said.

"Primus..." Prowl whispered.

"Indeed I am."


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back! Sorry if this chapter seems a little, well, sub par. I'm running on little sleep and hit a bit of writer's block. Still, I made it through! Hope you guys like it.

 **Disclaimer: Only own Deltus Prime/Katie and the plot.**

Prowl stared in shock. Primus, _the_ Primus, was speaking to him. If this was a dream of some sort it was a weird one.

"This is real, young one. Very real." Primus said, as if reading his thoughts.

"Why? Why me? Why the others?" He asked, even though he didn't know who the others were.

"Simple. You were the ones closest to her. The ones who had begun to see beyond her barriers to the spark within. It was with all of you that she had begun to make for herself a home. And it is you seven who can return to her what Liege and others have taken from her."

"And what is that?" Prowl once more questioned, curious. Primus smiled at him, it was a sad smile. One that spoke of hardships and pain. Of hidden struggles and invisible tears.

"Her will to live. Her very life. While she may live on, she is not truly alive. She lives out of duty, not choice. But you seven, you began to break through her walls. Some more then others, but it was still more then many have been able to accomplish in many vrons." Prowl stared at him confused.

"Young one, what you have seen in those crystals," Primus said, gesturing to the precious stone pillars around them. "Is real. It all happened. Her life as a human was one of sorrow. I regret placing her in such a situation, but there was no way to keep her safe. Her power, though diminished greatly, still lies within her. If an enemy were to find out about it, she would most certainly face a fate wore then what she has endured already." He paused and waved a hand over a nearby large crystal. An image of Katie appeared. She was sitting alone by a little pond in what appeared to be a small forest clearing.

"She has always distanced herself from others. She dose so to prevent hurting them, as she was told from an early age that her life would be forfeit to create an object that would sustain Cybertron for generations to come. She came to believe that that was her destiny. Not at all what I originally planed, but seeing as I was still phasing in and out of my eternal recharge. I was unable to correct the errors of my eldest creations. Now the damage has been done and there is no way to reverse it.

So, instead I gave her the chance to start over. A new beginning. A new life. A chance to be whoever she wanted to be, but there are some scares it seems that run far to deep to heal over. It did not help that the human frame I had chosen for her was one that had originally been meant for death. There was no life in the frame other then the basic biological functions. The frame would have been born what the human's call a 'still born.' I gave it life, placing Deltus' spark deep within the human frame. Unfortunately, the universe does not take kindly to thing living when they should have died. It did all it could to correct the slight imbalance."

"The first scenes from the crystals." Prowl said. Primus nodded.

"Correct. The universe made it seem like she was dead. Masking her presence and making those of that dimension forget her. It was to keep balance, but it did little for her broken spark. Yet, when she made it to your dimension, as she did not exist there before, there was no real balance to disrupt. It was as if a new life had been created. There was no need for the masking. No need for her to be pushed beyond her limits.

Yet, the damage had once more been done. Even so, you all fought for her. Brought her back from the proverbial edge. Began to give her back not only her will to live, but also the strength of spark she once contained. This, Prowl, is why I have chosen you seven. Not only do you each contain skills that will be useful in the upcoming battles, but you each have touched Deltus in a way no one else has. You hare each part of the reason she still exists. Why she found that will to survive. It is no easy task I ask of you. It is dangerous and full of unseen peril. If Liege were to find out of it too soon, he will take action against you. Actions that will most likely end with your deaths. Please, I ask you here and now, save her once more. Bring Deltus home. And perhaps even more importantly, make sure there is a home for her to come back to."

Prowl looked to the ground for a moment before his gaze returned to the crystal. He studied the image. Katie looked tired. Her optics red from tears that still lingered on her cheeks. Her face flush with emotion. Her optics, unguarded, were full of pain and fear. This was no Great Betrayer. No. This was a sparkling. A scared, lonely sparkling. Images of finding Bluestreak after Praxus fell drifted through his processor. Bluestreak had had the same look in his optics. The same deep grief and stifling fear etched onto his face. He never regretted taking the youngling in. He never regretted becoming something akin to a creator to the youngling. If given the chance to do things all over again, he knew that that was one moment he would not change.

Looking at Katie, sitting alone in her little clearing, her optics full of the same emotions he had not seen since finding Bluestreak, there was no decision to make. There was no choice. No other options. There was only one logical path to take, even if this was all made up in his helm.

"I'll do it." He said, still looking at the crystal. He had taken a liking to the little femme. Even though he still did not fully understand how she saved Jazz and the others, he had seen just what she would do, what she would give up, for those who she cared for. He had gotten the chance to become closer to her as Jazz was stuck in a human frame. She had taken the time to explain things to him whenever he had a question about humans, as he adjusted to his bonded's condition. She was no enemy. She was a lost sparkling whom had lost her home and he would be slagged before he left another sparkling to face such tragedy on her own. "I'll do what ever I can to help return her to where she belongs."

Primus smiled at him warmly. "I had hopped you would say that." Prowl turned to look at him. "I will give you a gift. One that should help you in the orns to come. It is not made for combat, but this war you wage will not be won solely on the art of warfare. Knowledge is vital. I gave a key of sorts to your bonded. It will only work for him. It is a way to access files long thought to have been deleted within Teletraan's mainframe. Unfortunately though, there is no means to read them, as they will all be in the language of old. The gift I give you now, is the understanding of that language. A complete and intimate knowledge of it. To not only read it, but to speak it as well. Use it wisely. It may just prove more useful then you think." Prowl was uncertain as to exactly what Primus meant, but was willing to let it go for once, believing that he would know when the time came. He bowed his helm.

"Thank you for entrusting me with this mission." Even as skeptical as he was, he knew not to play it off as a work of fiction. Primus was one of the few things that he had decided would be left alone. Anything relating to Primus, no matter how illogical, would be viewed as just how the great Creator works.

Primus nodded his helm in return. "I know I have chosen well. Now recharge. You greatest mission starts when you online." Prowl's vision began to fade as the recharge protocols activated.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Prowl and Barricade sat against the shipping container, their scanners trained on the recharging femme inside. It had been joors since she had offlined. She hadn't so much as moved since. Neither mech liked not knowing if the femme would be alright, but both knew that if they took her to a human hospital, none of them would be walking away of their own free will. That left waiting. Lots of waiting and the occasional attempt at conversation.

"You said earlier that this has happened before, correct?" Prowl asked, tired of the silence.

"Ya. According to her, it was because she used to much of her power." Barricade replied, checking his sensors again. Nothing had changed. His engine revved in frustration.

"There is nothing we can do. We are not medics." Prowl said, gently setting a servo on Barricade's shoulder plates.

"I know." The former Decepticon growled out. "The medic is in there." He mumbled, jabbing a digit behind them. Prowl chuckled lightly.

"Indeed. She is stable at least." Barricade vented.

"Ya." Prowl looked at his brother. It was odd to think that he even had a brother, let alone a twin. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were not going to let him live this one down. If he ever saw them again.

"If I may ask, why are you so interested in protecting the femme?" Barricade glanced at Prowl before turning away.

"Simple; I shouldn't exist." It was all the answer he gave, but Prowl understood the meaning behind it.

"She saved us both. She didn't have to and yet she did." Barricade hummed in agreement.

"She nearly killed herself doing it." He clenched his servos into fists. "She's reckless. Has no sense of self-preservation. Doesn't even try to defend herself. Just stands there and takes the abuse. She's going to get herself killed!"  
"Technically, I already died." Both mechs jumped, rolling into defensive potions. It took them several moments and the femme's laughter to get them to relax. "Ya know, that was hilarious! Absolutely priceless!" Barricade growled in response. Shifting closer to the femme. While she was still doubled over laughing, he reached out and picked her up, gently scooping her into his servo. The femme let out a surprised scream, causing the former 'Con to laugh.

"Now _that_ was hilarious!" Barricade laughed, ending in a victorious smirk. Katie glared at him before turning and running towards the edge of his servo. Several steps and a leap later she was running on top of the shipping container. She reached its edge and jumped. She fell into a roll before standing up and brushing herself off as she reentered the container.

"Did you know she could do that?" Prowl inquired, actually impressed at the femme's apparent skills.

Barricade shook his helm. "No. But something tells me the femme's just full of surprises." Prowl nodded in agreement. A sudden 'CLANG' rang out in the nearly empty warehouse. Barricade hissed in pain before growling and raising a servo to his helm.

"What the slag was that!?" He shouted down at a smug looking femme.

"Payback." She said as she collected the small wrench. Prowl looked on amused. Memories of Ratchet doing the same thing floating across his processor. "Also a reminder."

"Of what?" He asked, curious.

"Not to piss off a medic." Prowl chuckled at the blunt statement.

"Something tells me that you would get along just fine with Ratchet." Both mechs watched as the she tensed, all hints of playfulness rapidly fading away. She turned, facing away from them.

"Ya. Well..." She walked back into the shipping container, making sure to go the extra step of closing the doors. Both mechs shared a look. Just what was that about?


	15. Chapter 15

Another chapter down! This one ish more fluff~! Because who doesn't like the fluff? Anywho, hope you guys enjoy~! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Micronous's charge to Optimus or the Primus' orders to his chosen mechs. It will soon come into play~ But that's all I am going to tell you~ Yesh. I know. I am evil.

 **Disclaimer: Only own Katie and the overall plot line, and any oc's I may throw in. Everything else belongs t their respective owners.**

Barricade and Prowl had given her space. In fact they hadn't so much as bothered her for several orns. But it was getting ridiculous. They only saw her when she left to use the nearby bathroom. Her optics were red and slightly puffy. A sign, as they had come to find out, of her crying. They were constantly checking on her. Scanners always trained on her whereabouts. They worried about her less then adequate intake of nutrients and hydration (ya know, food and water). Barricade had taken to pacing, while Prowl sat quietly against the shipping container.

"Barricade, she will speak when she is ready." Said mech glared at his brother. It was astounding how quickly they had come to terms with that. Yet, it was times like these that made Barricade with he was only child again.

"She is killing herself." He responding angrily. Both mechs knew that that wasn't the reason he was upset. Barricade just didn't like being left out of the loop. He hated not knowing things. It was what made him good at his job. "I'm going to get her to talk." He said, quickly transforming and activating his holoform.

"Leave her be." Prowl said as he too transformed and activated his recently made holoform. He attempted to block his brother, but was pushed out of the way harshly. Barricade used Prowl's recovery time to quickly pull one of the doors open and walk inside.

"Oi! Femme! Just what the slag is going –? What is that?" Barricade earlier anger turned into curiosity as he looked at the femme huddled on the cot, hands protectively holding her opened locket. Holoimages floated above the device. It was stopped on an image of Katie with two older males. Both with graying red hair, one was wearing a plain red t-shirt while the other wore a simple white button up underneath an equally white lab coat. A symbol on the lab coat had Barricade's optics widening.

"Is that the Autobot insignia?" Prowl asked from behind him.

"Ya." Katie said, her gaze seemed distant as she stared at the image. "They are both Autobots. They were my Guardians. Back when I thought I was only human." Her voice was low. Barely a whisper.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I stared at the image. I remembered when It was taken. First Aid had insisted on taking it. Something about needing one for Blaster or Jazz. He hadn't been all that specific.

"'Were your Guardians?' Did they die or something?" Barricade asked none to gently.

"Barricade!" Prowl hissed. I giggled a little. They were acting like brothers. Good.

"It's okay, Prowl. And no. They are very much alive. Or at least, they were when I left." I swiped the image to the left. It faded out and another one took it's place. It was of Papa and I. I was sitting on his shoulder talking about something. Daddy was in it too, but his back was turned. Papa had needed repairs of a battle. It was something I had taken to doing. Sitting on his shoulder or near him when he needed repairs. I had taken to doing it with the Twins too. I felt tears start to sting my eyes. I blinked them back.

"I came to this dimension from another." I began, looking up at the two mechs. "I know it's probably hard to believe, but it's true. The Decepticons there had created a device that breaks the barrier between dimensions and allows a person to cross between them. Though it was still in the preliminary phase. It somehow pulled me from the dimension that Primus had placed me in. A place where I could live and die as a human, never having to face war or be hunted for my abilities or my spark. The 'Con's never figured out about me. Fortunately." I paused an d swiped at the picture again. This time it was of Daddy and me. He was teaching me how to repair some component or another.

"I began to live there. In that new dimension. Eventually gaining Guardians. Red Alert to a dislike to me and made it his mission to prove I was a Decepticon spy. That's why I had two Guardians. They were both officers and would be unable to properly protect me on their own. Plus they had taken a liking to me. As I did to them." I changed the picture again. It was once more of the three of us. Daddy was holding me in servo while Papa stood beside us. We looked happy. I felt a tear slip down my face.

"They became more then just Guardians to me. They became family. I was never all that close with my human family. But I became close with them. They became like adopted creators to me. Treated me like I really was their creation. But then one of my brothers showed up. One of the Old Primes. The one that killed me." I tried to keep my voice steady. "Metroplex came up with a plan to keep me safe. My brother, Liege Maximo, was convincing everyone I was evil. That I should be handed over to him. To keep me safe Met sent me here. He used the Device the 'Con's had made to send me to another dimension. Hoping that I would be safe here." The tears started to fall. "I may be safe, but I lost them in return." I rubbed the locket with my thumb. "This is one of the few things I still have from there. It's the only way for me to see them now. To see how we were." My breath hitched, as I choked back a sob. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I didn't mean to worry you. It's just, well, when you said I would get along with Ratchet, well, I did. Quite well actually." I turned the locket around so they could see the image better.

"This mech," I pointed to Daddy. "Is Ratchet. And this one," I pointed to Papa. "Is Ironhide." I paused, trying to recompose myself. "They were my Guardians. My family."

"Slag." I giggled at Barricade's comment.

"Ya well. You had to expect something out of the ordinary."

"Well, yes, but...not that." He said, still staring at the image. I giggled again, my vision still a little blurry.

"Well, they aren't the only mechs I have pictures of." Barricade looked at me intrigued. I laughed. "Here. I'll show you." I flicked through the pictures until I came to one of the Twins and I. "This is Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. We were pretty good friends. Daddy, I mean Ratchet, wasn't to thrilled about that." I laughed.

"You call Ratchet, Daddy?" Prowl asked, obviously trying to understand what was going on.

"Yep! I called Ironhide Papa. And Sunstreaker let me call him Sunny. He said it was cute when I did it, but annoying when Sides said it." I changed the picture again. I blushed as I realized just which one it was. I changed it as quick as I could muttering about the ways I would kill Jazz for taking that picture.

"I'm going to, as the human's say, 'go out on a limb' and guess that was the Twins' holoforms? Hm?" Barricade said with a smirk, I nodded and looked away. "And they were, I believe the term is kissing? Yes. They were kissing you." It wasn't a question. I felt y face heat up.

"I say nothing." Barricade began to laugh at me.

"So in this dimension you came from, Ratchet and Ironhide had adopted you as their creation and you began a relationship with the Twins. Interesting." I stared at Prowl shocked. He was looking at me with an appraising look. "What?" He asked when I continued to stare at him.

"You're not going to lock up and offline?" He looked at me as if I was asking him to strip and do the hamster dance.

"Why would I do that?" I shrugged. Perhaps having been Barricade for so long had left its mark on Prowl. As in, maybe he could handle less then logical situations now. "I have come to accept that with you, the realm of logic does not apply. Nothing leading up to this point has made sense. Why should it now?" I blinked at him. Ah. That was more Prowl like. I shook my head.

"You'd get along good with your counter part. He pretty much had the same opinion of me." I smiled at his confused look.

"Wait, there is a Prowl in that dimension too?" Barricade almost looked frightened.

"Yep! He and I would talk from time to time. Daddy only trusted a few mechs with me after my suicide attempt. Prowl, that dimension's Prowl anyway, was one of the mechs he trusted."  
"You tried to commit suicide?" Prowl asked. I sighed.

"Ya, not my best moment. I was depressed and felt like I was the cause of a bunch of slag that was going on, and indirectly I was, but anyway I thought that killing myself, rather taking me out of the equation, would fix things. Papa found me and saved me. It was after that that Papa started to get protective of me. He thought I was a spy before that." I giggled. He had really done a 180. I was still smiling as I went through the picture files until I found one of Prowl and Jazz.

"Here, this mech is Prowl and this one is Jazz." I pointed to each mech in turn.

"Who's that in the background?" Barricade asked. I took one look and giggled. Sure enough there was a mech in the background waving with a huge grin on his face plates.

"That would be Bluestreak." Prowl smiled at that.

"I could believe that." He said. I laughed. It felt so good to laugh like this. To actually be happy.

"Hey, guys?" I said, lowering the locket. "Thanks. I really needed this." they both looked a little bewildered.  
"We owe you our lives. But more then that, you have shown yourself to be a pure spark. You have done much for us, comforting when needed," Barricade grunted and looked away as Prowl said that. "And doing everything you can to ensure that we survive. Even though it poses an obvious risk to your own health. You are a friend. And from what I have been told, this is what friends do." I smiled up at Prowl. Leave it to him to make something so simple as a 'you're welcome' turn into some logic based explanation.

"What Prowl is trying to say is 'you're welcome' and that your kinda stuck with us now." I giggled at Barricade's bluntness.

"That's okay. If I can deal with an overprotective medic and weapon specialist along with the Twins, I'm sure I can handle the two of you. I doubt you'll try to replace my shampoo with syrup or fill my room with pink streamers." Sideswipe had already done that. And I still have yet to get him back.

"Don't give me ideas." Barricade said with a grin. "After all, I owe you for the wrench." I laughed. It really did feel good to laugh.

"You're on." I said to him. "But remember I am capable of rewire your guns to shoot bubbles." Prowl chuckled as Barricade stilled, his holoform flickering slightly.

"Before this gets out of servo, perhaps we should discuss where to go from here." Prowl said calmly.

"Why to kill the mood." Cade muttered. I giggled, but nodded.

"Wouldn't hurt. Metroplex made sure that I would be able to fend for myself for a while, but I really don't want to live out of hotel rooms. And something tells me that the two of you aren't going to let me out of your sight for long."

"Not a chance in the Pit!" Cade shouted.

"What do you suggest?" Prowl asked, glaring at his brother slightly.

"First, find shelter. Then, we go from there." Both nodded. It was a start.

"For now though, refuel and recharge." I smiled up at Prowl. This kinda felt different from how The Prowl back home treated me. It was more like dealing with an Uncle or some extended family. This Prowl though, and Barricade even, they felt more like brothers. Overprotective older brothers.

Maybe it was the whole life debt thing. I didn't know, but watching them banter back and forth before they dropped their holoforms to continue the conversation in their true frames it sent a wave of nostalgia through me. My younger siblings used to play fight like that too. Memories of _that_ dimension floated through my mind. Memories from years ago. I hope they are well. I shook my head. It wouldn't do to dwell on it now. I was here. And there was no way back.


	16. Chapter 16

Hope you guys are still enjoying the story! As promised things are starting to get, well, interesting for you guys and complicated for me. But ish alright! The story wouldn't work any other way.

 **Disclaimer: I still only own Deltus Prime/Katie and the plot. Pkus any Oc's i happen to throw in there. Everything else belongs to whom it belongs.**

I stood looking out the window at the mechs currently sparing in the back yard. I smiled. They had taken to being brothers better then I had hoped. It had been a few weeks since Prowl, Barricade and I had moved out of the warehouse, and we had been very busy.

We left Mission City behind. It was a hot spot for anti-alien propaganda. We didn't want to get caught too soon. Especially with Prowl still adjusting. We moved south east, settling in northern Texas. It was a nice change of scenery. I wasn't used to seeing so much dessert though, having lived primarily in the north eastern region of the US and in Washington with the Autobots. Prowl and Barricade were less then pleased with the dust, but did little more then grumble about it. While there was still anti-alien propaganda everywhere, it wasn't nearly as consuming as it had been in Mission City.

Using some of the money Metroplex had given me, we bought a small ranch. It wasn't anything special, but it had a charm about it. The Ranch house was small, only a single story, and in need of repair. Nothing to drastic, as it looked to have been remolded a few decades ago, if the indoor plumbing was any indication. Though it needed enough repairs that both mechs would scowl at it from time to time. There was a large barn behind the house big enough that both Prowl and Barricade could lounge around in their bipedal modes with space to spare. There was a second smaller barn, just big enough to fit one of them inside if needed. A smaller shed sat closer to the house. Other smaller collapsing structures littered the yard around the place. Probably the remains of chicken coops and small barns or sheds.

It had taken us days to get here and find the place, but weeks to actually get things set up. The house was a fixer-upper, so it would take awhile to get set up. The Barns however, turned out to be stable and extremely well built. I couldn't tell if they were original or not, but they weren't going caving in on us anytime soon.

I had taken over the small barn as a Medbay of sorts. I had gone about ordering a couple shipping containers and a car lift. Adding those to my small assortment of equipment and supplies gave me a small working area if my companions ever came back home injured. I had ordered another couple shipping containers and had 'Cade and Prowl help me position them inside the larger barn. While it wasn't the best, they would work as suitable recharge berths. I had a feeling that neither of them wouldn't like to always recharge in their alt modes. I knew how cramped it could feel.

I continued to gaze out the window, watching my companions. I had been moving some of the furniture we had just gotten for the bedroom. A queen sized bed, a dresser and nightstand. It was simple and that was alright. We had also picked up a small couch, a small dining table with chairs, some kitchen equipment, so I didn't spend my days eating canned food that I had heated over a camp stove, and the basic necessities – food, water and toiletries. So far the bedroom was the last room I had to finish.

With one last look, I got back to work. Moving things here and there until I was satisfied. I made the bed quickly and went about putting my clothes away, smiling at the assortment that Metroplex had once more provided. I could just buy more clothes, but it was comforting to have clothes from over there.

Reaching into my suitcase, I pulled out a small box. I smiled as I opened it. Inside were my treasures. My birthday presents. The bracelets from Optimus and Wheeljack, he tablet from Prowl, and the MP3 player from Jazz. Even First Aids key chain was there. I already wore the necklace from Papa and Daddy. I set them down on my bed. Even if my home was lost to me, I wouldn't give these items up. The memories they hold were just to dear to me, even if they hurt sometimes to remember them.

I shook my head. No point n getting overly emotional. I got up and closed my suitcase, placing it next to my dresser, which I opened and grabbed clothes out of it. I quickly got changed. It wasn't the sort of clothing I used to wear. I had been rather conservative as a human. Probably had something to do with my memories being locked away. It must have suppressed some of my personality. I shrugged. No point in worrying about it now.

I pulled on my black skinny jeans and a red tank top. My underwear and bra were fine, I just didn't want to go out into town in my work clothes. Besides, I had a feeling that Metroplex had thrown this outfit in for a reason. I smiled as I picked up the last piece, it was a shirt, or at least a part of one. It was white and fell just below my chest, billowing out slightly from being a few sizes to large. The neck line was cut at an angle making it fall off of one of y shoulders, the short sleeve just barely there. The other sleeve sat normally, but was detached and held on by only two scraps of fabric. The shirt bore the image of the Omega lock, which made me smile. Metroplex really had done a number on this one. Though the overall design had come from from one of my character designs. I had mentioned to him that I liked the outfit, but didn't think I would be able to pull it off. Guess, he thought otherwise.

After retrieving my warrior pack and settling the black bag into place, I put Optimus' bracelet on my left wrist and Wheeljack's on my right. I absentmindedly traced the markings on my left arm. Each one represented something different. 'Allspark.' 'Knight.' 'Prime.' These were just a few of what was written on my arm. Though it also looked like gibberish, as each symbol had duel meaning. One was a letter, the other a word. It was a way of communicating during the Quintesson Invasion and the subsequent war. I dropped my right arm. A soft smile on my lips. The medics emblem, was tattooed onto my skin. Just as the symbols trailed down my fore arm, the Medic's Emblem did so on my right. Combined with my Cityspeaker markings, I must be a sight to behold. I giggled quietly as I affixed First Aid's key chain to my warrior pack. No I was ready to face the day. Possibly.

I left the room and exited the building. Prowl and Barricade stopped sparing and approached me. We had discussed making a run into town today. I needed to pick up some more food and supplies. They both transformed and Barricade opened his passenger door for me. They activated their holoforms and we left the ranch, headed toward the nearest city. Hopefully, it would be an uneventful trip.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The wait had put both mechs on edge. Ironhide and Ratchet ad been ready to go orns ago, but Optimus had yet to sign off on the plan. It had been unsettling. But Liedge Maximo had convinced him to let them go. After a more orns of planning and prepping, they finally found themselves standing in the last place they had seen their precious child. They would get her back. They would keep her safe. If what their shared dream had been true, if Primus had really spoken to them, then their femme was more important then anyone would truly ever know. It was time she was protected properly. Cared for properly. And they had a mistake to make up for.

"When you are ready just hit this button." Liege instructed before leaving. Ratchet and Ironhide looked at the machine. There was no telling where it would send them. It could be anywhere but where Katie was. Yet, they were willing to take that risk. They had to be, if they were ever to get her back.

They heard the doors open. Turning they wee surprised to see the Twins standing there. Sunstreaker was glaring at them, while Sideswipe seemed to be trying to hold himself in check.

"Why are you doing this?" The golden armored mech asked, optic trained on them. Ratchet and Ironhide shared a look. If they could trust anyone with the truth, it would e the Twins. They were the only ones openly opposing Liege's version of Katie.

"It's complicated, but we believe Primus has tasked us to." It sounded silly when he said it out loud. The Twins both looked at them in shock.

"You're not making that up are you." Sideswipe said. Ironhide shook his helm.

"No we're not. He showed us somethings about Katie. Things we can't forget or ignore. He told us to find her and protect her." He said quietly.

"Our little femme needs us." Ratchet whispered.

"We'll do what we can here. Primus came to us too." Sideswipe said, pulling both mechs' attention.

"He showed us who Deltus Prime really is." Sunstreaker added. "And gave us a gift to use to help." The older mechs looked at them bewildered. Primus had visited them as well? They weren't expected to do this on their own? What gift?

"What exactly do ya mean by 'gift'?" Ironhide asked, curious.

"Well, you see...I was getting there!" Sideswipe huffed, like a sparking not getting his way. Sunstreaker laughed at his brothers distress.

"We can hear Metroplex. Apparently Primus thought Metroplex would be helpful." The golden mech explained.

"But you don't have markings..." Ratchet said.

"Apparently, not all the Titans had markings. Kaite's were unique to her and the some of the Titans copied them. Or sorta copied them. Since Metroplex doesn't have marking, we don't." Sideswipe explained.

"Oh. Well then..." Ratchet said, still very confused.

"Ratchet, Ironhide." Both mechs looked at Sunstreaker. "Keep her safe. We will do everything we can there to make sure she can come home. From what he heard from Primus and what Metroplex has told us, Liege is worse then the Fallen. He can't be allowed to get his servos on her."

"Metroplex said that Katie's spark is the original Allspark. I know I don't want the likes of the Decepticons getting their servos on her, let alone the one who created the Decepticons. If he does get his servos on her, its all over." Sideswipe added.

"It wont come to that." Ratchet said. "We will make sure of it."

"You two do what you can here. Ratchet and I will make sure Katie is safe." Ironhide said. The Twins smiled and nodded at them. They turned to leave, but stopped.

"Could you tell her that we miss her?" Sunstreaker asked quietly.

"And that there is o way we would ever believe Liege before her?" Sideswipe added.

"Of course." Ratchet said, smiling at the two of them.

"Thanks." Sunstreaker responded before they both left.

"I guess Primus is making his move before Liege can make his." Ratchet said, his optics not leaving the door.

"Ya." Ironhide said before he turned and looked at the machine. "Ah guess it's now or never." They shared a look before Ironhide pressed the button. Just as it had for Katie, a portal opened. Wherrever it took them, it would hopefully be one step closer to finding their charge.

()()()()()()()( **BONUS SCENE** )()()()()()()()()()()

A loud knock resonated through the room jolting the Twins out of their recharge. They looked around, unsure if what they heard had been real or all in their helms. Another knock had Sideswipe jumping up and rushing over to the door. It wasn't until he had hit the button to open the door that he realized that no one should be knocking on this door. It wasn't the main door to their shared quarters.

Sunstreaker had made his way over and stood in shock by his brother. Metroplex stood in the doorway, rather one of his holoforms was. He looked at them slightly amused.

' _I was planning on waiting until you spoke to me first, but I thought you would like to know that you are about to be late for your shift.'_

Both mechs' optics widened. The only thought their processors could make were 'Metroplex is speaking.' That single sentence looped in their minds over and over. Metroplex stood quietly and watched the shock and disbelief play across the Twins' face plates. It was amusing to see. Especially since they had become accustomed to him speaking through Katie. Not it was their turn.

 _'As entertaining as this is. I would advise you dwell on our sudden ability to communicate later. Liege will grow suspicious if you continue to miss you start to miss your shifts'_ He smiled down at them before letting his holoform drop.

"Bro, did he just?"

"Ya."  
 _'Hurry up you two.'_ They both jumped at the sound of his voice. Surprised to hear it without the holoform present.

"I think I'm finally starting to understand how Katie felt." Sideswipe said. Sunstreaker nodded. They both quickly left their quarters and made their way to their assigned stations. Both sending each other a look that was easily understood. _We are talking with him later._


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry this is a little late. Kind of fell asleep for an hour, then had to start laundry. Things are finally starting to get interesting. Hope you guys enjoy~!

 **Disclaimer: Still only own Katie, the plot and any OC's!**

It was a normal day in the junkyard. Fix It was attempting to locate the loose Decepticon's, Grimlock was off causing trouble, Drift was meditating, Windblade was keeping to herself, and Strongarm and Sideswipe were bickering...again. Bumblebee looked over at Optimus. He had been lost in his thoughts since Micronus had spoken to him. The two new additions to the group were sitting off to the side watching everything. It was almost creepy, but the constant twitching of their wings gave them away They were anxious. Nervous even. He really couldn't fault them for that. They were all strangers to the two minicons after all.

"Oh dear!" Bumblebee's helm snapped toward the Alchemor's remains, where Fix It was watching the scanners.

"Fix It, what is it?" He asked, as he walked over to the yellow minicon.

"Oh, well, the scanners are picking up another hound, sound," He hit his chest plating. " _Ground_ bridge signal. Though something is off about this one. The signal seems warped somehow."

"Hmm..." The young leader looked back towards Optimus, who was now standing behind him. "Could this be what Micronus was talking about?"

"Either way, we should check it out." He turned to his team. "We have a strange ground bridge signal. It could mean 'Con activity. That means we need to be as stealthy as possible." He gave a pointed look to Grimlock, who shrugged and as asked 'What did I do?'. "Alright team. Rev up and roll out!" He transformed, his team and Optimus following suit.

They headed out of the junkyard and toward the coordinants that Fix It had sent him. When they were almost there they transformed and atempted to sneak the rest of the way to the designated location. They exited the forest they used as cover, finding themselves on the edge of a cliff. Before Sideswipe could comment on faulty equipment, they began to hear voices.

"Well, this is definitely not Washington, though its terrain s similar." A gruff voice said, it almost had a southern accent intertwined in the words.

"I don't care where we are, Ironhide. I just want to find her. If she's even here." A second voice said.

"Ah know Ratchet. Ah want to find her too." The first voice, 'Ironhide' said. Optimus and Bumblebee, recognizing the names eased themselves over tot he cliffs edge and looked down toward the where the voices where coming from. They shared a look after seeing the mechs. While similar in build and color, they were _not_ the mechs they had thought they would find.

"I know. I apologize. I just can't stand the idea of Katie having to deal with all of this on her own. She is probably scared and alone right now." The red and white mech said. The crimson armored mech pulled the other into an embrace.

"We'll find her, Ratch'." He pulled back. "She still has that tracer, right?" The second mech, Ratchet, looked up at him surprised. His optics then dulled slightly, before his shoulder plates sunk.

"She's not here. I made sure the range on that tracer would be planetary. I'm not picking up on anything. She's not...She's not here..." 'Ratchet' frame sagged as a defeated look plastered itself onto is face plates. After several long moments of silence he spoke again. "What if something happens to her? What if the Decepticons got her? What if Liege was onto us and was able to send us away from her? What if –?" Optimus stared down in shock at what the bi-colored mech said, watching as 'Ironhide' clamped a servo over his companions mouth.

"Worryin' 'bout 'what ifs' wont help us find Katie. She's a survivor Ratchet. We have to believe that. After all, we both saw what she is capable of. She will be fine for the time being. She's a resourceful little Autobot." 'Ironhide' said, a small comforting smile on his face plates.

"I know. But Katie is still alone somewhere out there. Primus gave us the opportunity to find her. To protect her. We're her Guardians for Primus' sake!" The primarily white armored mech. The red mech huffed.

"Quit being difficult. Katie wouldn't want you worrin' so much." This seemed to have an effect on the other mech as he tensed before relaxing slightly.

"You're right."

"We'll find her. I promise ya that." They shared small smiles.

Optimus and Bumblebee had been joined by the rest of the team.

"What are they talking about? A human?" Sideswipe asked, though his tone held a dismissive tone. Optimus was about to respond when Aegis and Pylon zoomed past them and over the cliff, headed straight for the unsuspecting mechs. The stopped and hovered between the two, causing them to jump and tense. A series of warbling clicks later and confused looks from the two mechs had riled up Aegis. The little mech angrily pointed to his insignia. This caught the attention of both mechs. They perked up and started to ask questions. Pylon pointed up. Their optics met the seven pair of optics looking down from the higher ground.

"Ah, hi." Bumblebee said with a slight wave of his servo. Both of the mechs below looked up with cautious curiosity. Optimus stood and quickly navigated the steep, rocky terrain as he wound his was to the ravine below.

He approached the strange mechs slowly and warily. Aegis had taken to appraising the two mechs, while Pylon tried hard to keep his brother in check. When he was within a steps of the strangers he stopped. The three of them looked each other over, the rest of Bumblebee's team looking on from the cliff.

"I am Optimus Prime." He began. Both mechs visibly tensed. "These minicons are Aegis and Pylon." The minicons hovered and waved at their names. "I believe we may have a similar mission." The two mechs stiffened again as he said that.

"I am Ratchet and this is Ironhide." The primarily white armored mech said. "What do you mean we have a similar mission?"

"The Primes of old have asked me to find and protect Deltus Prime. Earlier you mentioned that you were searching for an individual whom Liege Maximo was after. Would it not be safe to assume that you are looking for Deltus Prime as well?" Both Ratchet and Ironhide stood shock.

"how do we know you're tellin' us the truth?" Ironhide asked, wary.

"I don't believe that the minicons here would have come to you if you were not here to help the Fourteenth Prime. Aegis, from what I understand, is Deltus Prime's partner minicon. He has not been all to trusting with us. Yet he came over to you." Ratchet nodded his helm. It made some sense in a rather senseless situation.

"Primus himself asked us to do this." Ratchet explained after a moment. "He told us about our charge's hidden past and what Liege plans on doing with her."

"Nothing good." Ironhide huffed.

"I would not think so, if the Original Primes and Primus feel the need to intervene." Optimus said. Something in his very spark told him t trust these two. That they would be a big help to his mission. "Perhaps it would be wise to talk elsewhere. This area does half some human traffic. I do not know where you are from or how you do things there, but here we are trying to keep ourselves hidden." Both Ratchet and Ironhide nodded at him, willingly falling into step behind the larger mech. As they made it up to the top of the cliff, they were stunned to see the small group of mechs. Introductions were made and some quick explaining about inter dimensional travel, which lead to more processor aches then it did actually explaining anything, and they left for the junkyard. They would converse more in the relative safety of their makeshift base. Things had just taken a turn for the interesting. That was for sure.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The trip to town had been successful. I had gotten almost everything I had on my list, and a few extras. My companions had decided that it was getting to hot for them and I still had a little shopping left to do. After convincing them to go find a cool parking garage to lounge in, I walked the streets alone. I had gotten quite a few odd looks, but most people had shrugged it off as some sort of 'punk' thing. I giggled. If only people knew. I was about to head into a little ice cream shop for a cold treat to help me balance out the Texan heat when I heard a scream. I quickly turned and ran for the sound, pulling my comm. unit out of my pack and linking it to Prowl's comm. He seemed surprised at first, not thinking I would be done so fast, but after a quick explanation, he said they were on their way. I put it away and turned the corner as another scream rang out. It was down an alley to my left. I turned into it and saw seven guys almost circling a little girl. She was scared, crying, and obviously hurt.

"Oi! What do you _gentlemen_ think you're doing?" I ground out the word 'gentlemen', letting the bastards know exactly what I thought of them. They turned and tried to shoo me on my way. I didn't budge. I took several steps forward, stopping only to study the group. Looked like a bunch of drunk, no good, lowlifes. Great. "You didn't answer my question." I said, trying to pull their attention from the child.

"It's none of your business. But since you seem to like sticking yer nose inta other people's business, this kid is one of them freaks. Ya know, the 'Alien lovers'." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So let me get this straight. Because a child has more compassion for those different from her and an open mind, you are beating her up. You're a bunch of jackasses." That did not sit well with the group in front of me. Fine by me. This whole situation didn't sit well with me at all.

"Yer one of them 'Alien lovers' too, then. Guess we're gonna have to show you what we do to 'Alien lovers' 'round here." Several of them charged. I grinned and easily blocked the sloppy attacks. A few well placed blows from me and thy were on the ground groaning. The rest of the group decided to attack me then. Once more it was a lot of dodging and landing the attacks I could. I had just knocked the last guy off his feet when Prowl and Barricade showed up. Both seemed impressed by my actions. They had called local authorities on the way here, posing as off duty cops from another county. I smiled at them before go to the little girl. She had an ugly bruise forming on her cheek and a split lip. There was dirt on her dress and a few rips near the hem line. Her pretty blond hair was a mess and tears were still slipping down her face. I walked up to her and knelt down, putting on a soft smile.

"Hey there sweetie. Are you okay?" She shook her head and began to cry harder. I opened my arms and continued to smile at her. "Come here. I promise you're safe now. Those bullies can't hurt you anymore." She began to shake, but eventually she slowly crawled over to me and into my arms. I pulled her onto my lap and began to rock back and forth, one hand rubbing her back as she clung to me. I was able to get her to calm down enough to give a statement to Prowl, who was very paitent with her. Barricade kept an eye on the bastards. When he was done, I thanked him. Not more then a few minutes later, the local cops showed up. They spoke with Prowl and Barricade quickly and took the statement Prowl had gotten. I gave a statement as well not letting go of the little girl, who refused to look at anyone besides me. The police radioed for an ambulence and it wasn't long before it arrived. I took her to get checked out and treated. Fortunetly, the brusies and split lip were the worst of it.

As she refused to talk to the police anymore, I asked her if she knew her parents phone number. When she nodded I gave her my comm. unit and told her to call them. She did, crying as she herad her mothers worried voice on the other line. She couldn't so much as make a full sentence. I knelt down and pulled her close to me again, taking the comm from her.

"Um, hello?" I said.

"Who are you!? Why isn't Annabelle on the phone anymore!?" I smiled and brushed some hair from the girl, Annabelle's face.

"Sorry. My name if Katie. Your daughter is alright, just shaken up. Some local guys tried to beat her up. My friends and I stopped it and got them arrested. I would love to have you talk with your daughter, but she's crying again. Sorry. I thought I could explain things quicker to you." I was worried when tthere was silence on the other end of the line.

"Is she okay?" The woman asked.

" A few large bruises. The worst of it though is split lip. Nothing that will physically scar her. She's a bit traumatized, though." The girl whimpered as she clutched my shirt. I looked down at her, my free hand brushing her hair back then pulling her closer to me. "It's alright sweetie. I'm not going to let the bullies hurt you anymore, okay? Shh. It's alright. I promise."

"Oh, Annie!" I heard her mother say.

"Ma'am. I already helped the police get her statement and was there when the paramedic checked her out. I know I should wait for you to come for her before moving her, but would it be alright if I took her somewhere else? Away from where the incident happened? It might help her." I asked.

"Oh? Um, well..." I sighed.

"Ma'am. I will not be taking her far. I promise. There is an ice cream shop not far from here. Would it be alright if I took her there? Sometimes it helps to have a distraction." There was silence on the other end, then muffled voices, then silence.

"We will meet you there. Where is it?" I gave them the address and the name of the shop.

"I'm going to buy her a sundae. Does she have any allergies?"

"N-no. She doesn't. Thank you miss. Really. Thank you." I could tel the woman was trying to be strong, but this was her little girl.

"It's no problem. I think you have a wonderful daughter, and she didn't deserve this kind of treatment. I just want to help get the healing started. And I've found Ice cream to be the best place to start. Um, would it be alright if I gave the phone to a police officer? That way you can tell him that I have permission to take her away from here. No point in getting myself arrested for kidnapping." I said with a soft laugh. Annabelle laughed a little. I looked down at her and smiled.

"By all means." I stood up, pulling Annabelle into my arms and picking her up. I didn't want to force her to be on her own yet. She still needed to feel that sense of safety that came from another person. I told the police that I was going to take the girl to the ice cream parlor up the road and gave one of them the phone. They seemed confused at first, but the girl's mother seemed to convince them to let her go with me. Prowl let me us into his alt mode. It would be better on the girl to ride in a car, it represented safety. Even if I kept her on my lap and had to ignore Prowl's glares and reprimands about vehicular safety. It made Annabelle laugh though. So it was worth the harassment I would get from it later. Prowl pulled up to the curb and parked. He sent his holoform out of the car and around to our side, opening the door for us. He even open the door to the shop. We entered the air conditioned room and Annabelle immediately became every bit the small child she was. She ran up to the counter and looked at all the flavors and toppings. I told her to pick two flavors and three topping. She did and I ordered a small sundae for her and a medium sundae for me. I had the cashier but them both in bowls with the cone sitting on top. She happily began spooning mouthfuls of the cold treat into her mouth.

I sent a quick text to Barricade to pick up an instant ice pack or two from a dollar store down the road. It would help keep the swelling on her cheek down. He arrived in record time and I got an ice pack prepped. Annabelle gratefully took it with a polite 'thank you' and continued to happily eat her ice cream. Not more then ten minutes later, a couple practically ran through the doorway and over to her, yelling her name. Annabelle forgot about her ice cream and the ice pack as she ran into the arms of her parents. I smiled as I took another small bite of my ice cream. After they were done looking her over I stood up and grabbed the remains of her ice cream and the ice pack.

"Here you go sweetie." She took both from me with a smile. "Now you finish that ice cream up before it melts okay? And try to keep the ice pack on for a little while. It'll help." I ruffled her hair and she hugged me.

I turned to hr parents and gave them the remaining ice pack. "Here. Just in case she needs it. You have a wonderful young lady here. She has been very polite and well behaved." Pride swarmed in there eyes as they once more looked down at their daughter. I took the moment to look them over. I felt my mouth dry and eyes widened. I recognized the couple. Slag. This wasn't good.

"Thank you again for helping our daughter out. I'm Will Lennox by the way and this is my wife Sarah." I could feel my self paling slightly as I forced a smile. Oh, ya. I was so screwed.

"Katherine Kennedy." I responded out of habit, shaking Will's outstretched hand. "If you ever need anything, feel free to call me. You have my number now." I said a bit stiffly, trying to be polite.

The major nodded at me before scooping his child up, ice cream and all. They left the parlor and I felt myself shake a little. Barricade walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I take it you know who that is then." It wasn't a question.

"Ya."

"We're doomed." Was all he said. Prowl looked at us a little confused. I would have to explain to him everything when we got home. Right now though, that's all I wanted to do. So we did.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! Welcome back! First off, I have an important message for you; It might be two weeks before i get the next chapter to you. I will be going on vacation on the 11th of this month and have had my days off moved. As I usually use one of my days off to sit and write the chapter, I might not have an update for you next Monday. I apologize. I am headed to Maine for my brother's college graduation. And as I haven't been back to my home state since 2011, I am really looking forward to this trip. I will do my best to continue with my scheduled updates, but they might be late. I will have my laptop on me while I am up there, so no worries. I should have a chapter ready for you on the 16th. If not then the 18th or 19th there will definitely be an update. Even if I do up on the 16th, I will still up no later then the 20th. Again sorry to have to force you wonderful readers to wait.

 **Disclaimer: I only my OC's and the plot. The song is 'I am machine' by Three Days Grace.**

Another couple of weeks passed without incident. Today had found me at the local laundry mat doing my weekly chore. I had just finished my last load and was currently folding the clothes. I bobbed my head to the music blaring from my headphones, mouthing the words as I continued to neatly fold the pants in my hands. I let myself slip into my own little world.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sarah sighed as she threw her last load into the washer at the laundry mat. She hated that their washer had suddenly quit on them. She didn't like going to the laundry mat. She wasn't a fan of the folks that she usually ended up meeting there. She set the dials and started the machine, sighing again.

" _Here's to being human  
Taking it for granted"_

A faint voice rose above the crappy music the laundry mat choose to play in a sad attempt to create a "fun" atmosphere. She turned around and blinked in surprise as a familiar platinum blond figure stood a few rows of dryers away, swaying to the music only she could hear.

 _"The highs and lows of living  
To getting second chances_

 _I wish I knew what it was like"_

She took her wet laundry and moved to a dyer near the young girl. She set about drying her clothes, while taking in her appearance out of the corner of her eye. The extremely light blond hair appeared almost a silvery white in the cheep florescent lighting, the red of her bangs a standing out more so. She wore tank top was a dark red with the words 'Geek is Gangster' written on it in 8-bit font. An image of a pair of glasses in the same 8-bit style sat next to the word 'is'. Black skinny jeans and a pair of heeled combat-esk boots completed her trendy geek look.

 _"To care about what's right or wrong  
I wish someone could help me find  
Find a place where I belong, but"_

She shut the dryer door and got it started. Afterwords, she retrieved her dry clothes and began to fold them, all the while still observing the young woman who had saved her daughter a few weeks ago. She wore a few bracelets. A wide one sat with faint inscriptions on it, the words glinting slightly as they caught the light. A thicker bracelet rested on her other wrist. It was a darker shade of silver the the other one. Around her neck sat two necklaces. One was a locket with a beautiful lattice like pattern over the front. The other was something she had not thought she would ever see. It was the Autobot insignia. The charm was small, but there was no denying what it was.

" _I am machine  
I never sleep  
I keep my eyes wide open"_

Sarah chuckled quietly as Katherine continued to sing, oblivious to the fact that she was practically being stared at. Even though Sarah did feel bad about it, it was hard not to do, the girl did seem to ask for it. What, with her bold hair color choice and the tattoos on her arms. She studied them next. On the shoulder closest to her was an insignia. Of what she wasn't sure, but it screamed 'Cybertronian' to her. Down the forearm of the same arm, was symbols she knew all to well; Cyberglyphs, the writing of the Cybertronians. As the young lady worked on folding her clothes, Sarah could make out another tattoo on her other arm. Though she had no idea what it was off, she could tell it took up the better part of that forearm and was crimson outlined in black that faded into her natural skin tone.

" _I am machine  
A part of me  
Wishes I could just feel something"_

As she listen to the faint singing, she realized what the lyrics were saying and found it to be a rather odd coincidence. It was almost as if the girl was proclaiming to the world what she was. Yet, it seemed off. After all the woman had stepped in to help Annabelle. Sarah knew that the Autobots had taken to deep cover. Hiding throughout the world. Giving humanity time to adjust to the news that they weren't alone in the universe. Any Cybertronian with half a mind wouldn't be parading around with such an obvious give away. It irked her to no end. She huffed and set her laundry down. She couldn't concentrate. Not when she was steadily getting angered at the child's obvious lack of decorum, forgetting that the girl might not actually know what it was she had tattooed to her body.

She walked over and tapped the girl on her shoulder, making her jump, before she shed her headphones. Sarah didn't even feel sorry like she normally would have. She was on a mission to educate the young lady in front of her, not make friends. Even if the girl had saved her daughter.

"Excuse me, I'm Sarah. Annabelle's mothers. We meet a few weeks ago when you saved her." She said and the girl nodded with a smile. Sarah gave her a hard look. Even her choice of make up was Cybertronian-esk. "Do you know what it is you have tattooed on your arm?" Sarah asked getting right to the point. The girl gave her a knowing smile.

"I had a feeling if we ever meet again I'd end up lectured about it." What? Sarah looked at the girl confused. She, on the other hand, gave Sarah a knowing, but tired look. "It's Cybertronian. Ya. I know. If you want I cal tell you what each and every glyph mean." Katherine went back to folding the last of her clothes. "And yes, I know it is dangerous to wear it so publicly. It wasn't my idea to have it so obvious, but unfortunately, I didn't have much of a say. Primus can be a bit of a pain in the ass from time to time." She said it with a smile, but there was a hint of annoyance in her tone. Again Sarah just stared at her utterly confused.

"To answer your unasked question, yes." She dropped her voice. " I am Cybertronian." She raised her voice again. "But at the same time I'm not. It's complicated." She shrugged, placing the last of her clothes into her basket. "If you want we can meet up sometime and you can ask me all the questions you want. Just make it somewhere where the walls don't have ears." The girl joked, making Sarah chuckle a little. "I'd love to continue our conversation, but Barricade is not exactly the patient type." Sarah tensed, only causing Katherine to laugh. "Ya, I know. He was a 'Con. Emphasis on 'was'. He's changed quite a bit since the 'Bot's last run in with him. He found out some rather disturbing facts about the 'Cons and went Neutral. If you're still worried though, he also owes me what's called a life debt. So long as he owes that to me, he won't do anything to anyone. He literately is my full time bodyguard. Besides, his bother, a 'Bot, helps to keep him in line. So really there is nothing to worry about."

She picked up her clothes and headed towards the door. After taking a few steps she turned and looked straight at the older woman. "Sarah, if 'Cade wanted to hurt any allies of the 'Bots, he would have tried to do something to your daughter. As horrible as it is to think about, he had had the perfect opportunity and the time to do something to her. Yet he didn't. He helped to keep those deranged men away from her. He's rough around the edges and isn't used to showing kindness, but he has a good spark. One that was tainted by the 'Cons. He never had a say in who he was then. It was decided for him. He was literately programed to act like that. Though he is still a pain in the ass and snarky as the Pit, he has come along way. He's not as bad as everyone made him out to be, not because that wasn't who he was then, but because it wasn't who he chose to be. He has made his choice now and has chosen to forge his own path. A path that leads him toward the light. I don't expect you to trust him. But please understand that he isn't the enemy. He never really was." She turned around again. "If you don't mind leaving your clothes unattended for a moment, you could come meet him. Trust me, I'll make sure he is a perfect gentlemen." Her tone was light, making Sarah smile a bit.  
"Alright." Katherine turned and gave her a surprised look that faded into a happy one.

"Really?! Sweet! He really needs this. It would really help him towards healing." The way she spoke of him made him seem like a victim. There had to be a reason. The girl had a good head on her shoulders. She was down to earth. That much was obvious from there conversation. They both walked towards the exit. Sarah could feel her heart beating rapidly. This could very well be a trap. She knew that. But it was true that Barricade had had the best opportunity to kidnap her little girl all those weeks ago. A better opportunity then this.

"'Cade! Look who I ran into!" Sarah watched as Katherine bounded towards the alt. mode Will had once shown her a photo of. A young man was leaning against the hood of the vehicle, scowling at the overly happy girl beside him. The man's red/brown eyes flickered over to her. He visibly stiffened.

"Katie..." His voice was tense. He stressed that name. She knew that tone. Annabelle would do the same thing when ever she was uncertain or afraid of something new.

"Relax Barricade. Nothing is going to happen. How many times have I told you to trust me?" Katie smiled at him. It was a warm smile. She stepped over and rested a hand on his arm. "Please, trust me. It's time you got out from under their shadow, 'Cade. Let's take that first step together. Okay?" He looked down at Katie, emotions flashing unguarded though his eyes. Sarah watched as he sighed and looked away, nodding slightly. Katie flashed him a brilliant smile and patted his arm, before taking a step back.

()()()()()()()()

Barricade didn't know what to do. This was one of the Autobot's charges. If they knew he had even seen her, they would rip him to pieces. But he knew that Katie was right. She always was right. If he wanted to be his own mech, not the one the Decepticons had created, then he had to start acting like it. It may limit certain things to him, but he wouldn't let it beat him down.

He could tell the human femme was scared of him. He saw how her hand twitched every now and again, moving slightly towards the pocket her phone was in. It was now or never. He pushed off of his alt. mode and took a few steps toward the femme. He refused to meet her optics as he stopped and held out his servo. He stood there tense as he waited for her to make a move.

A gentle pressure around his servo had him raising his helm. He looked at the femme in front of him. She was smiling. It was a small smile, but a smile none the less.

"It is nice to meet you Barricade." He stared at her shocked. How was it that Katie always knew exactly what was going to happen?

"Ah, it, um, nice to meet you too..." He mumbled dazedly. This caused the older femme to laugh. He looked away again, not sure what to make of the situation. Normally he would just ignore others or punch them, but for some reason that just didn't sit well with him anymore. He knew he had changed quite a bit, and it terrified him, but he also knew that these changes meant that no one controlled him. He was free to do as he pleased.

"Will would have a heart attack if he knew about this." Sarah said with a laugh. Barricade's lips twitched. Katie laughed, before practically tackling him.

"See? And you were thinking the worst." Barricade smiled softly at her.

"Ya. Ya. 'I told you so', right?" She laughed.

()()()()()()()()()()

Sarah watched the exchange. It wasn't what she had been expecting from the Decepticon, well, former Decepticon. The banter between the two felt relaxed, open. They were friends, more then friends. Family. It brought a smile to her face. She watched them for a little longer. Forgetting about her laundry. She watched them banter and tease each other. Barricade was fully relaxed. He wasn't what she had been expecting at all. He seemed shy at first. Guilty even. He refused to meet her eyes and seemed to accept that she didn't trust him. He seemed so human at that moment. So vulnerable, even if he didn't realize it. He was the exact opposite of the stories Ironhide had told her. Something had happened to him, if the dramatic change was anything to go by.  
Will would not like this, but she had always prided herself on her intuition when it came to people. She had never not trusted her instincts when it came to meeting someone new. Right now her instincts told her that this was real. That it wasn't some act or plot to harm her and her family. She wouldn't lie. She had many questions. She was sure Will would have many of his own. Ex-Decepticon or not, this might just be good for Annabelle as well. She knew how much her daughter missed Ironhide. Perhaps this was Fate's way of helping her family heal. And maybe in the process, they would help the former Decepticon as well.

"Katie, Barricade, I will admit, I have a ton of questions." Katie laughed. "And I would love to have you answer them, but I do have to finish my laundry." Even Barricade smirked at that one. "I still have your number saved on my phone. I'll talk to my husband and get back to you about meeting up sometime. I'd also like to meet this 'Bot you mentioned." Katie nodded.

"Just give me a ring when you figure something out. We're pretty much free anytime from here to the next century. Unless anything changes of course." She said with a wink.

"Smart aft." Barricade said, pushing her. She pouted at him.

"I don't think you'll have to wait that long. Besides, Annabelle does keep asking if she was ever going to meet you again. She wants to thank you properly." She said with a smile. She was so proud of Annabelle.

"Well, I can honestly say I can't wait to see her again. She was a total sweet heart." Katie said with a smile. "Just give me a ring whenever you get the details worked out." Sarah nodded.

"I will. Have a good rest of the day."

"You too." Katie waved before placing the basket of clothes into the back seat and getting into the already opened passenger seat.

After they pulled away she went back inside to finish her laundry. Her thoughts revolving around the odd meeting. Today had taken a turn for the crazy. Now all she had to do was convince Will to let them come over. She was still wary about the mech and wanted her husband's opinion on the matter. She just had to find a way to tell him that wouldn't get her yelled at or the entire military force of the U.S. brought to their doorstep. Today truly was a weird one.


	19. Chapter 19

First off, let me say I am soooooo sorry! I meant to have this posted while on vacation, but well, vacation happened. It was a lot busier then I was expected. I was wiped out just about every night and had little actual free time during the day. I then planned on uploading it on Thursday night, but my computer had other thoughts. It ended up deleting almost a full page of writing on me for no conceivable reason. Any way, I am sorry that you have had to go so long with out an update! But fear not! I am back! And things will be on schedule from now on. Now for the much awaited chapter!

 **Disclaimer: Still only own Katie, any OC's, and the plot. All songs used and canon characters belong to their respective owners.**

I sat on my bed trying not to think of what was coming. Sarah had called and told me that she had spoken to her husband. He had agreed to meet before calling the army on us. Something I was grateful for. I fiddled with my locket. I was nervous. I had talked with Barricade and Prowl about the meeting. Cade was not happy about it, but it was for the best. I knew I wasn't going to be here to watch over them for much longer. I was dying. My spark had been acting up a lot more as of late. I had done a decent job of hiding it, but I suspected that my 'bodyguards' knew that something was wrong. The pain came and went. Sometimes a dull ache, others just a step way from a heart attack. It was all I could do to remain upright at times, but I did.

I clutched at the fabric covering my chest as I fell back onto the bed. I rolled over and pulled my legs close, curling into a little ball. I felt like crying. I didn't want to dye again, but perhaps it really would be for the best. Liege wouldn't be able to obtain his goal without me. At least, not as quickly. By then the Autobots should be onto him. I sighed. I really didn't know what to do. I was stuck in at a fork in the road and had no idea which way to go. On the one hand I could just give up on who I was. Who I am. It would mean that I gave up on my past. It would prolong my life, but it would mean losing the part of me I had just found. On the other hand, I could embrace my Cybertronian past. It would kill me quickly, but at least I would feel whole. Something that I hadn't felt in years.

I sighed and opened my locket. I skimmed through the videos. I had yet to make it through all of them. Daddy and Papa had loaded so many of them. I stopped as I cam across a video file. It was the first one I had encountered so far. I sat up and activated it.

At first nothing happened. It was just blank. Then an image faded in. It was Metroplex.

 _"Dearest Katie, you have given up so much. I had hoped to present you with this video as a gift one orn, should you have ever remembered your past. But now I give it to you as a reminder of who you are, not who you have been told to be. You are a brave femme, I know of no other, human or Cybertronian, who have done the things you have done. Bridged the divides as you have. Opened closed sparks and given hope in a way only you can. My dearest Katie, remember that you have the spark of a Prime within you. A spark crafted by Primus himself. You have created we Titans and saved Cybertron from the Quintesson threat. Even if you do not remember, trust that what I say is true. Remember my dearest Katie, remember my dearest Deltus, that no matter how hard the struggle, how dark the night,"_

"Dawn always comes with first light..." I whispered along with the recording. It was a phrase I had said time and time again. It brought reassurance and hope to many of my knights. Hearing it now, I can see why it helped them so long ago.

I smiled as the image faded and a new one took its place. It was of me. Of when I had first come to that dimension. I looked so lost talking with Daddy. It had to of been the first time I spoke to him. The video shifted, my meeting Sunstreaker for the first time. The smile on my face as we spoke, the confusion on his. Then it faded again. I froze as I saw the next clip. I watched myself climb into the tub and slash my arm. I didn't dare b;link as I watched the blood pour from my arm. My breath hitched as Papa's holoform dashed into the room and pulled me from the tub. I felt tears sting my eyes as he desperately tried to save me. Quickly it moved onto the segment. I remembered this one well. It was of Papa and I again. Of how he saved me from my own self pity and stupidity. I absently reached up and traced a finger over the scar I knew was still there.

The next few parts flew by quickly. Memorable scenes with Prowl and Jazz, meeting Wheeljack fort he first time, regaining the ability to walk, Red Alert and I talking after one of my nightmares, Sideswipe and I after I had said I would give the three of us a try. All my greatest memories from my human life as captured by Metroplex. I felt a tear roll down my face. I began to wish I could go back. To being human. To the life I had before. I missed it. I missed _them_. The images faded out again and Metroplex's came back.

 _"This is who you have become, but it is also who you have always been; A bright light to all those around you. A beacon to lost sparks. It has always been a part of you. The femme I remember coming to know, to care for. She is still there inside you. You may lack the confidence and resolve you once had, but your very nature has not changed. My dearest Deltus, you have given up so much so others might have a chance at life. You have never asked for anything of consequence in return. You have made sacrifices that no other Cybertronian has ever had to make and did so without being asked. No matter what history says, you are one of the greatest Primes to have ever lived. If you remember nothing else, remember the kindness you freely gave. The compassion and mercy you showed even to your enemies. The strength of your will and determination. Remember that memories can fade. History can, and often times, get it wrong. What matters isn't the legacy you leave to those who may read about you vrons from now, but the legacy you leave with those who know you now. Remember that who you were so long ago on Cybertron, is still a part of who you are now. It always will be."_

The image faded out again and new ones took its place. But these clips were different. They were older. They were of a Cybertron long forgotten in the pages of history. They were of the Cybertron I had known. I watched myself as I grew up. From the creation of the Titans to the beginning of the Quitesson war. I watched myself stand and fight against the invaders, rallying those around me as I did so. I watched old self reach out and help Surefire and Lock up, save the Dynobots and so many other instances. All from Metroplex's perspective. Seeing myself through his optics was odd. The way he saw me made me seem like some sort of saint. I wasn't. I was a mistake. I was a treat to the natural balance of things. Yet, for a moment, I could believe that I had made some great impact. Had done something meaningful with my meager lifespan. That I was doing something of great importance, not just taking on the duties that my elder siblings had chosen to ignore.

 _"My dearest Prime, for all the hardships you have faced and those those you are facing now, remember you have overcome so much. Believe in those you trust as you always have. Believe in the strength and power that lies within you. Believe that there will be a tomorrow. The path to victory is often paved with sorrows and trials. You will face fare more then your share of these, but I know in my spark you will succeed, just as you always have. Primus told me you would return, and you did. Even in such a fragile form, you didn't change who you are. Until the day I return to the Well, You will be my Prime. Good luck, Deltus. Katie."_

He smiled up at me then the image faded for good. A little symbol for repeat popped up. I didn't click it. Instead I shut my locket and stared at the wall across from me. I had had a feeling that Metroplex had known who I really was all along. It explained so much; his protectiveness, the escape plan, everything. I let out a watery laugh. Even a dimension away, he still is looking after me. I smiled. I had needed that.

I heard a loud knock on my front door. Thank Primus for paper thin interior walls. I bolted off the bed and into the living room. I hadn't taken more than a few steps toward the door before my chest erupted into pain. I gasped and faltered, tripping over the couch and crashing into a nearby chair. I landed in a heap on the floor. A small scream escaping me as I hit hard. I curled into a tight ball as the pain raging in my spark worsened. It felt as if it was being torn into two again.

I heard shouting around me, but the pain was all I could concentrate on. It was debilitating. I whimpered as it flared again. I felt a pair of arms around me, liffting me up and enveloping me in warmth. It was the last thing I felt before passing out.

()()()()()(Time Skip)()()()()()

I groaned as I shifted, trying to wake up. My chest felt tight and there was a small weight on my forehead.

"Easy, Katie." Prowl? I forced my eyes open. In the dim light of the room I could make him out. He was sitting on a chair next to my bed.

"Prowl?" I managed to say. He smiled softly at me.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap, but fine. How long was I out?" I murmured. My throat was dry and I couldn't managed much else.

"A few hours."

"That's good. You had me thinking it had been a few days." He smiled.

"Not this time." I gave him a silent chuckle. Barricade chose that moment to walk in. I groaned and attempted to shift so I was facing away from the open door. I heard him chuckle at me, before the weight on my forehead was removed and another, warmer one was placed there. I sighed and did my best to snuggle into the comforting warmth.

"There are a few people that want to see you." Cade said before moving over to his brother. I opened my eyes and gave them a confused face. They both only smiled and shook their heads.

"Katie!" I sat up a little. Just enough that I got a good look at the door. A little bur of color came barreling in and jumped onto the bed. A tiny pair of arms wrapped themselves around my neck and a face buried itself into the junction of my neck and shoulder. I blinked in confusion as I looked down at the blond hair of the child now clinging to me. "We were so scared!" She exclaimed and held on tighter. My sleepy mind finally made the connection.

"Annabel." I said as I moved to hug her.

"Annabel Lennox!" I hear another voice shout. Sarah moved into the doorway. I shot her a reassuring smile as she frowned at her daughter and me.

"Sarah." I said. "It's alright. No harm done." She shook her head and smiled.

"She was so happy that she was going to meet you again. Couldn't stop talking about it." I smiled and squeezed the little girl still hugging me.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." I said.

"Trouble? You looked like you were having a heart attack! Trouble is the last thing we were worried about!" I laughed at the outburst.

"I'm fine. Really. It wasn't as bad as it looked." I could tell that she wasn't done with me, but we both knew it wasn't the time or place to talk about what had happened. I still had Annabel wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Annabel. Let her go. She might need to breath." Major Lennox said as he came to stand by his wife. I heard the mechs beside me shift. I looked over to him.

"Forgive me for the trouble I've caused. It wasn't exactly the first impression I wanted to give." He gave me a smirk.

"Trouble? I'd go for more of 'perfectly timed chaos.'" I laughed at him.

"Not the term I would have used." he smiled at me.

"Perhaps not, but I can say you aren't a threat as I first thought."

"Will!"  
"Daddy!" I laughed as the major got scolded by both of his wife and daughter.

"Hey! It's the truth. Besides, I've been around Cybertronians long enough to know when their acting. And those two, were not. I haven't seen anyone freak out like that since Ironhide tried to babysit Annabel the first time." I smiled at the thought. If Papa had trouble with me some days, then the Ironhide here must have had it rough. That is, if they were anything alike.

I felt Annabel's arms tighten around me. Something told me she wasn't to fond of hearing Ironhide's name. I looked down at her at gave her a reassuring smile and a light squeeze. She squeezed me back before smiling up at me. She was just too cute! I turned my attention to her parents. Guess it was time to explain what had just happened. As I opened my mouth to speak, an explosion ripped through the house, taking a part of the roof with it.


	20. Chapter 20

What's this!? A double update! Yesh. Yesh, it is. Consider it my apology for not updating as I should have. Also this was the chapter that was _supposed_ to be uploaded today anyway. So really, one could say I was just playing catch up...though that would also mean that I need to write and upload another chapter...ugh. Maybe next week. My brain ish kaput. I hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer: Same as last chapter. I am too lazy to write out.**

Annabel screamed and gripped me as I shielded her. Her parents had hit the floor, the Major covering his wife. Barricade and Prowl had dropped their holoforms. I could hear shouting and gunfire outside. We were under attack. By what or whom, I didn't know. But right now, I had a trio of innocent people to get out of a crumbling house. Fortunately, it seemed the fighting was sticking close to the front yard. The bedroom, where we were at, was located at the back of the house. I pulled Annabel up into my arms as I climbed out of bed. Her parents were up and moving cautiously towards us.  
"We have to get out of here. The roof is unstable." I nodded at Major Lennox.

"I agree." I said as I turned to the window. A quick glance at Will told me that he was thinking the same thing. I set Annabel down and moved to open it. It was stuck. Whether from old age or the explosion, I didn't know, but after a lot of effort and the Major's help, it was opened. I climbed through first and got into a position to help Sarah and Annabel out. Will climbed out last.

After looking around it wasn't hard to determine what had attacked us.

"What are those?" Sarah asked. "They look kind of look like Cybertronians, but they aren't."

"No. They're not." I said, my gaze not leaving the battle. Prowl and Barricade were fighting hard, but they were out numbered and it was starting to show. "Those are human made drones in the likeness of Cybertronians."

"What!?" Will all but shouted.

"Those drones were an attempt by a misguided man to protect Earth of alien threats. Unfortunately, the man that had first come up with the idea was demented and beyond misguided. He view the entirety of the Cybertronian race as a threat. Not just those individuals who were. He convinced a man by the name of Joshua Joyce to create these drones using templates and schematics they gathered from the processors of fallen mechs." I explained.

"That's, just wrong." Will mumbled in response.

"It is. One of the mechs they gathered information from was Megatron. His exposure to the Cube is why these drones are now attacking as they are. His exposure in a way saved him. It transferred his spark and mind into a new frame. Once he fully took control of the frame, he moved to take control of the drones. This is the end result. He is the reason for the recent terrorist attack in Hong Kong."

"That's impossible!" Will exclaimed.

"How do you know all this?" Sarah asked me. I turned and looked at her. Annabel was at her side, clinging to her in fear.

"I know many things I shouldn't. Some of which comes from what I am. Others from a few internet searches and a couple of hacks. Others, from a source you wouldn't believe. Either way, right now, we need to focus on the battle at hand. We are out numbered. Even with superior weaponry, this battle isn't going to end favorably for us." I knew I would have to shift forms. I knew it. But even with my help it was still going to be a hard fight. Two more mechs would tip the scales. At this point I would take one more mech.

"I wish Ironhide was hear..." I looked back at Annabel. She was clutching something in her in hands.

"Annabel, what's that you're holding" I asked gently, kneeling down to her level. She looked at me before opening her hands and showing me what was in them. It was a little glass vial filled with what looked like rusty metal shavings.

"This is Ironhide. It's all that's left of him..." I could hear the sadness in her voice as she looked down at the little vial. I looked down at it. If that really was a part of this dimension's Ironhide, then, well, we might just win this. I closed my eyes and pulled my power forward.

"Annabel." I said, pulling her attention to me. "What do you think Ironhide would do if her were here?"

"He wouldn't let the bad guys hurt us! He'd fight! And win!" I could hear the conviction in her voice. I fully believed her.  
"What if I told you there might just be a way to bring him back? Would you let me do it?"

"You can bring him back?" She asked, awe lacing her words.

"Yes. I can."

"Stop! Just stop! Don't go promising things that can't come true!" I sighed and turned towards Major Lennox, opening my eyes as I did so.  
"Major, I am fully capable of doing so." I stood up and faced him fully. He took an involuntary step back. Most likely from seeing my glowing blue eyes. "I am not human, as you have probably already figured out. I am Cybertronian. But more then that, I am what you have come to know as the Allspark. I am it's true form. I am the keeper and guardian of that power. I have been since my creation, up to my death. Now, I have returned to take up that mantle once more. You can fight with me on the matter all you like, but it is the truth." I turned back to Annabel, my gaze softening as she looked up at with amazement and awe.

"Sweetie." She looked at me and I saw her answer in her eyes.

"Bring him back." Was all she said as she handed me the vial. I kissed her softly on the forehead before walking away from them. I stopped several yards away. I looked down at the vial. The metal shavings were already reacting to my presence. I know I couldn't always bring the dead back. Sometimes it wasn't the right time or they were not meant to come back. But I knew, since watching the movies back in _that_ dimension, he wasn't meant to die. Not like that. None of them were. It was a strong pull. Like a compass always being pulled to true North. I always came to that same conclusion. That was why I had offered. That was how I knew it would work. Even now I felt the truth in that idea. And what little remained of Ironhide was responding to me. That was good. That meant this would work.

"It's time to come home Ironhide. There are people who need you." I whispered down at the rusted shavings. I unleashed my power, letting it push outwards, changing me and flowing into the vial. I threw it just as my change was beginning. As the final stages of my change occurred I heard shouting. Seems like I had been found out.

It was a good thing that I was able to push down the feeling of exhaustion, as a missile was shot in out direction. I activated my shield and took it helm on. The explosion pushed my back, but I did not fall. Instead I pulled my sword out and began to counter attack. I would defend the mech that just onlining. I would defend the family that had stood by my race to the end. I would defend the two mechs I had come to see as friends. I would take up arms once more as Deltus Prime, as the Commander of the Knights of Cybertronian. That was who I was. Who I am. With a battle cry I engaged the enemy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A gun shot resounds breaking the absolute silence around him.

 _"...What have you done...?"_ A voice, his voice, says. But something is off. It sounds so far off, so distant. Was there something wrong with his audio senors?  
 _"I officially discharge you of duty."_ A new voice responds. He knew that voice. Sentinel Prime. The traitor.

Another gun shot. He knew he should feel pain but nothing follows. Just faint memories of pain. Memories that are drifting away, like dust in a breeze.

 _"_ _It's time to come home Ironhide. There are people who need you."_ A new voice says. He didn't know this voice, yet it felt familiar to him. It brought warmth. It chased away the nightmare with light.

New sounds surrounded him. It was familiar noises. The sounds of battle. Gunfire, the clash of metal on metal, war cries. It was the sounds he had come to know all to well. He onlined his optics. At first he didn't know where he was. It was not Cybertron. Then the memories came. Slow, trickling in one by one. But as more came, the floodgates opened and memories all but consumed his processor.

"Ironhide?" A small voice asked, pulling him out of his memories. He turned and looked down, his optics training on a small human femme. Her blond hair was long and pulled back with a blue scrunchie. Her hazel eyes looked up at him with more emotion then he would have thought possible. He knelt down. She seemed familiar to him. Somehow, he knew this little human. He felt it in his spark.

"Ironhide!" The child shouted and ran to him, hugging the first thing she came to; his knee. "You're alive! You're back! I can't believe it! I missed you so, so, so much!" He brought a servo down to cup the child.

"I can't believe it." His helm snapped up at the new voice. He knew this one. Major William Lennox stared at him from his place near a broken and burning house. Sarah was by his side. "She really did it..."

"It's good to have you back Ironhide. We all missed you. Annie especially." Sarah smiled at him her optics glistening. Annie...Annie! His optics found the human child again. Annabel...This was femme was Annabel.

"Annabel." He said, trying to keep the hesitation out of his voice.

"I missed you Ironhide!" She said, tears flowing down her face. Just what was going on?

He didn't have time to ask, as a scream had everyone looking towards the battle. A red and white femme was bent on one knee joint. Her sword tip dug deep into the ground as she put her weight into it, using it to pull herself back up. He didn't recognize her. Shouts made him look elsewhere. Barricade was ferociously attacking mechs similar to those surrounding the femme. Much to his shock Prowl was not far from him.

"A lot has happened 'Hide." He returned his attention to Will. "I can't give you a complete debrief right now, we don't have the time. What I can say, that femme, she's the one who brought you back. How I'm not really sure. I thought she was human. Turns out she's not. Anyway, Barricade isn't the enemy. He's with the femme. Same with Prowl. I'm going to get my family to a safer location and see if I can't contact Bumblebee." He moved to retrieve his daughter. Once his family was together again the human looked back up at the old mech. "Ironhide, don't go dying again, alright?" With that the human picked up his little femme and grabbed his wife's hand and took off. Annabel waved at him, before hiding her face in her father's shoulder as an explosion took out more of the house.

He stood up and faced the battle. He had no idea just what was going on. Why Annabel had grown up or why Barricade wasn't the enemy. Where had Prowl even come from? And who was the femme? But he did know who the enemy at the moment was. He would get the answers to his questions once the immediate threat to his charges was neutralized. And with a battle cry of his own he jumped into the battle.


	21. Chapter 21

Alright guys, this is a longer chapter. I didn't find a good place to stop until, well, I did. xp It does have a little (okay a lot actually) of Ancient Cybertronian towards the end. But I do give the translation for you. And it's not until, like, the very end. Just thought I'd warn you though. It was a pain to get right as I was coming up with the words as I was writing it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next installment!

 **Disclaimer: I no own Transformers. I own;y own the stories plot and my OCs. I also own the made up language in the story. It is mine. Please do not steal it. I put a lot of time and effort into coming up with it and making it work.**

All was quiet at the Yeager's farmhouse. As an apology for all that had happened, the Government wiped away the family's debt and gave them many years of free utilities. Joshua Joyce had actually offered to build them a new house and garage/workplace. It was a beautiful complex. Perfect for both the humans and their Cybertronian friends.

Bumblebee sat outside, leaning against the back of the garage. He was worried about Optimus. He had been since they had parted ways. He didn't like that their leader had left them. The others had gone back to squabbling about who was in charge now. He found himself missing Ratchet and Ironhide. They had always kept the others in line. He missed Prowl and Jazz too. They had been able to keep control too. But now it was just them. He vented. Things were quiet, but even he knew that it wasn't going to last. The ping of his comm. unit pulled him from his musings.

"Bum...bee! This is M...jor Le...ox! C... in B...blebee! Do y... ...opy!?" For a nanoclick, he wasn't sure if he was actually receiving the message or if it was just his processor making stuff up. But after the message repeated a few times, he decided to respond.

"This is Bumblebee. Major Lennox, do you copy?" There was static for a second before the human replied.

"T...nk ...imus! It is g...d to hear y... ...oice Bee. I ...sn't sure th... was g...ng to work." He heard the sound of gunfire coming through the static as the Major spoke.

"Well, it is. What's wrong? Why do I hear gunfire?" the scout asked, concerned. The message began to break up further. All he could make out was a few odd words: Joyce's drones. Here. Under attack. Fortunately, he was able to piece together the message.

"Major? Major!?" All he got was static. Slag. He back traced the signal, surprised to find that it wasn't coming from their home, but another ranch in northern Texas.

"Bumblebee!" He bolted up and ran to the front of the building. Crosshairs was standing there looking like he had won the lottery, as the humans say. "We just picked up a signal! You won't believe from what!" the young scout didn't even get to answer as the emerald armored mech all but shouted it at him in his excitement. "The Allspark! We picked up on the Allspark's energy signal just a moment ago!"

"But it's supposed to have been destroyed..." He said. The comment went unnoticed by his comrade.

"So here is the area the signal came from." Crosshairs sent Bumblebee a data burst. "No idea what it would be doing there, but..." Bumblebee stopped listening the moment he opened the data file. It was the same location as Major Lennox's distress call! Or at the very least the same vicinity.

"Crosshairs, we have to go now! Major Lennox, one of the humans who fought with us as a part of N.E.S.T. Just sent me a distress call. I was able to back trace the signal, and it came from the same area this signal came from! It might be a trap but if the Major is there, then we have to go help!" The elder mech looked at him unfazed by the urgency in the young scouts voice.

"Let the human get out of his problems on his own. Not our business. The Allspark on the other servo..." Bumblebee stared at his fellow Autobot with shock. It quickly faded to anger a he backed away from Crosshairs.

"I don't care what you say, but Major Lennox is an ally and a friend. He supported up until the very end! Did everything he could! Even if you and the others wont go help him, I sure as the pit will!" He turned and transformed, taking off down the dirt road at speeds most people wouldn't even dare.

"Crosshairs? What was that about?" The green mech turned and shrugged at Drift and Hound.

"Where did Bumblebee go?" Cade asked, wiping grease off of his hands.

"Said something about a Major Lennox who was in trouble, or something. I told him it wasn't our problem. He got pissed then left. I say god riddance. Ow!" The cocky mech clutched the back of his helm and turned to glare at Hound, the one who had hit him.

"Major Lennox is one of our Human allies. That's what Ratchet and Jolt told me before we split up. Said that the human and his family were Ironhide's charges." Crosshairs stood dumbfounded. Ironhide Had charges? "This means that we go and help him." Hound said sternly before transforming and taking off after Bumblebee.

"So, I guess this means we're going on a road trip?" Cade commented good naturally. He ran into the house, coming out with a duffel bag. "So, when are we leaving?" Drift calmly transformed and opened his door to the human. Cade climbed in and the duo was off. Crosshairs huffed and crossed his arms like a pouting sparkling but eventually transformed and followed after the others.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ironhide's help had begun to turn the tides of the battle in our favor at first. The addition of a new fighter had thrown Galvatron off, and as a result, he had been unable to compensate for awhile. This was good for us, as we took out many of the drones. I hit many of them with a small dose of my power. Not enough to give the frames life, but enough to stabilize them. Essentially, restricting their transformation capabilities to something closer to what we all have dealt with in the past. I was exhausted. Bringing Ironhide back from the dead, then zapping every drone that came near me was draining me fast. I was being somewhat careless, but I was also hoping to gain Galvatron's attention. It was working. Most of the drones were sent my way, but I deflected them towards the others, who gladly took care of them. When I wasn't sure how much more battle I could take, the drones parted around me and the lead mech stepped forward.

He was just as ugly as I remembered from the movie. The hole on his chest plating gave him the illusion of no spark. But it was a lie. I could sense it. It was just fluid, like water, moving around his frame contently. It never stayed anywhere for long, so pinpointing it would be hard. Guess I would be using my power a bit longer.

"Where is it!? I know you have it! Give it to me! Give me what is rightfully mine!" He shouted as he moved closer to me. I laughed.

"Yours? What makes you say that? Last I knew, the power you seek was my responsibility." I responded. He snarled and lunged.

"It rightfully belongs to me!" I dodged his attack.

"No. You are wrong. This power is mine to defend!" I said regaining my footing. I swung my sword. He dodged. He threw a punch and I countered it with my shield arm. We spent quite a while attacking each other and parrying each new blow. Soon, I was able to get the upper servo. I hit upside the helm with the hilt of my blade, disorienting him. I then kicked him hard, sending him stumbling backwards quite a ways. I set my pede down and got into a defensive stance, holding my blade in front of me, but pulled back and angled across.

I power downed my shield and summoned my 'gift'. I held the energy in my servo for a moment before running it palm side down, over my blade. The energy crackled and sizzled, like captured lightening, down the length of my sword. I reactivated my shield and waited for Galvatron to regain his senses. I dropped my stance lower. I would hold until the last moment, then I would strike and hopefully not only pull his spark into one place, but also overload it once and for all. Then it was a matter of sending it to The Pit where I knew it belonged. This spark was well past its time. I would not leave things to fate. As fate had been messing up a lot recently. I would open a small rift directly into The Pit and place his spark there personally. Sure, it might kill me, but hey, at point, anything just might.

()()()()()()()()

The three mechs finished off the last of the drones. Their scattered frames and scorched earth the only testament that they were once fierce warriors.

"That doesn't look good." Barricade said, pointing to the battle still ragging a ways away. Both Prowl and Ironhide looked towards it, though Ironhide kept a few sensors trained on the former 'Con. The watched as the femme charged her blade, then dropped into a sturdy offensive stance.

"That's Megatron, from what I've been able to gather." Prowl said. He had been doing some research on Earth for some time now. He did quite a bit of hacking, especially when he found videos of recent events Hong Kong.

"If that's Megatron, then she ain't goin' to stand a chance." Ironhide commented. "Where's Optimus? If we're going to beat him we'll need a Prime."

"True." Prowl responded. "But again from my research, Optimus is no longer on the planet."

"What? Where the slag did he go!?" Ironhide bellowed, distraught. He knew the likelihood of them winning the fight now, was looking grim. Even if the three of them jumped in now, it just might end with all their deaths. Especially if Megatron had gotten stronger. There was no telling how long he had been out or what had happened in that time. He had no way of finding out, nor did he have the time to.

"Relax, Ironhide." Barricade said, moving to stand next to him. "We don't need Optimus. We have a Prime on our side already."

"What?" The black mech said, on high alert from the mechs movement.

"What he means Ironhide, is that Deltus is more then capable of fighting this battle." Prowl explained.

"Deltus? As in the Great Betrayer? That Deltus!?" Ironhide once more bellowed out.

"Yes and no." His comrade said. "I thought so at first to. When I had onlined, I had no idea who Barricade was. I found out he was a Decepticon and prepared to attack. She defended him and spoke in the ancient language, the dialect of the Primes." He paused and fished something out of subspace. He handed the worn datapad over to Ironhide. "She also looked familiar. Then I remembered this picture."

Ironhide looked down at the old image. It was partially corrupted and the datapad itself had seen better orns, but one part stood out. The stark white armor accented with red. The chevron. The frame style was all to familiar. He looked up at the femme, still waiting to make her final attack. There was no doubt in his processor that they were one and the same.

"That picture is one of the only image files suspected to have a record of the Commander of the Knights of Cybertron. That femme there in the center is the only one unidentified. When I went looking for this, Alpha Trion aided me. He also said something strange. He said that he believed that the femme was none other then Deltus Prime. He also said that he believed that history may have gotten it wrong. That Deltus may have never been the enemy. But perhaps, has become the scapegoat for someone else.

Ironhide stood shocked. He respected Alpha Trion. Most did. He had been one of the oldest mechs alive and known to be very wise and knowledgeable. If he believed something like that, then there was a chance he was right.

"Besides, we can both testify that that femme is not capable of doing any of what she is claimed to have done. She saved both of us from death. Defended me when Prowl was about to kill me and has the penitence of Primus himself." Barricade added. "Not to mention, she's prone to over doing it." The former 'Con turned his gaze to the femme.

"What do ya mean by that?" Ironhide asked.

"Ironhide, that femme is the Allspark." Prowl said calmly.

"Huh!?"

"She holds that same power within her spark. Though, if she uses to much of it, she offlines for Primus only know how long." He explained.

"Ah, mechs, something's happening..." Barricade muttered, drawing Prowl and Ironhide attention. The three of them saw a dust cloud headed up the driveway. A quick scan announced the presence of Cybertronians. Ironhide was the first to recognize the car speeding up the driveway.

"Bumblebee." Ironhide said as the yellow armored mech skidded to a stop and transformed in front of them.

The Scout stared at Ironhide in confusion for a moment before practically launching himself at the Weapons Specialist. Ironhide did his best to keep them from falling over. Barricade muttered something to low for the duo to hear, but Prowl heard him and hit him upside the helm.

"Ow! Slag it Prowl! What was that for!?"

"Behave." Was all the Tactician said. Bumblebee let go of Ironhide and peered around him. He had his gun out and trained on Barricade the moment their optics met. Barricade smirked.

"Relax kid. I'm neutral now." Bumblebee didn't look convinced.

"Bumblebee, stand down. Barricade is telling the truth." A familiar voice said, causing the scout to jump in surprise and turn to the voice.

"Prowl!"

"Yes?"

"But when? How? Where? What?" He couldn't even form full sentences.

"Let's just say it's a long story. One that we'll tell you, but afterwards, okay?" Barricade said, not phased by the glare he was currently receiving from the younger mech. A battle cry pulled all their attention back to the forgotten fight.

"Slag it! Deltus!" Barricade exclaimed as he moved to run towards the duo. Ironhide grabbed his arm and held him back. Prowl quickly moved to aid the larger mech with his brother. Bumblebee stood in confusion again. Wasn't Deltus a bad guy?

Megatron ran at Deltus, yet she stayed perfectly still, only shifting one servo to the base of her sword's hilt. Just before the much larger mech could reach her, she dropped low and sprinted towards him. Her sword drawn back towards her left hip. She nimbly dodged a sloppy punch and skidded to a stop, thrusting her sword upwards into the gap in his chest plates.

"What is she doing?" Bumblebee asked. "There is nothing there. It won't do any damage..." The others watched on, curious about her actions.

Megatron laughed and said something to Deltus, but then went still before screaming in pain. He clawed at his chest plating, trying to dislodge the sword. Deltus responded by shoving further into the blank space and twisting the blade, pulling it out through his side. Residual sparks of energy trailed the length of the slash, but concentrated on the one awkward hole in his chest plates. It was filling in, becoming proper armor. Deltus used the momentum from the slash to complete the spin and once more stab upwards into the same location, this time piercing through the armor plating into a newly created spark chamber.

Megatron screamed once more before he went limp, his frame falling forward towards the swords-femme. She sidestepped then twisted and kicked the frame, spinning and twisting again, gracefully pulling out her blade as the lifeless frame slid to the ground next to her. She stopped in a low crouch like position. Her blade was held backwards, trailing behind her in one servo while the other arm was bent out in front of her for balance. She stayed that way for several moments before quickly slashing in front of her then stabbing the sword once more into the frame. The mechs were so engrossed in what she was doing that they did not realize the other Autobots had arrived or that the slash in the air was widening slightly, looking like a red wound on reality itself.

()()()()()()()()

I gently extracted my sword from Galvatron's frame. One the end of my sword was his spark. It was an angry, tainted thing. It's light sputtering and dim. I almost pitied him. Almost. He had had several chances for redemption. Several chances to save his spark, but he had chosen to throw them away. He had given them up. Now, his time was up. He had been living on borrowed time fore to long. As the keeper of the Allspark and the Guardian of the Well, this had become one of my duties. To ensure that sparks got to the afterlife they were meant for. I ran my servo over the spark, transferring it from my blade to my palm. I returned my sword to my back and cupped the distorted spark in my servos. I turned to the rift I had made, a direct line to the Pit. It took a lot of energy to make the rift. More then I probably have t spare. But with the way this mech is about being resurrected I decided it wasn't worth risking him plaguing this planet anymore.

 _"Acsi vitin Prien Avix den cisir yans inse: acsi tue den defeur detu jinsa desix, mirti ictren, mir secnas, mir ruesh: lorne vit'abrin basene defer fivar nixve aden vitin arrune ciar loru ecthii viartu. Marsir visde tarbi shia samem rutnives, acsi vasden; fien shia defivem narsi ratuen acsi shien fasix defeur dentru ventex, sartei vit'arvite nexin ternivix erines."_ I whispered to Megatron's spark. It was the Cybertronian Prayer of Sendings. It was a prayer said over the frame of those who have passed on. Megatron didn't deserve the prayer, but considering I was not allowing him to go to the 'In between', the space between life and death like he normally would, I thought I would give him at least this much. I finished the prayer and held my servos out close to the rift. I opened them and let the spark be sucked into the pit where his spark with stay until his penance has been paid, how ever long that might take.

I redrew my sword and slashed it through the right I had made, sealing it once more. As the rift fell away, my spark began to hurt. Warnings flashed across my HUD. I gasped in pain and stabbed my blade into the ground. It didn't take long for the pain to become blinding, overwhelming my systems. I barely heard the frantic voices of my friends as I crashed into the ground. My vision went black as the warnings began to relay which parts of my internal frame was overheating. I heard voices again, but I couldn't make out what they were saying as stasis lock procedures began to activate. Darkness took me soon after.

Translation:

 _Acsi vitin Prien Avix den cisir yans inse: acsi tue den defeur detu jinsa desix, mirti ictren, mir secnas, mir ruesh: lorne vit'abrin basene defer fivar nixve aden vitin arrune ciar loru ecthii viartu. Marsir visde tarbi shia samem rutnives, acsi vasden; fien shia defivem narsi ratuen acsi shien fasix defeur dentru ventex, sartei vit'arvite nexin ternivix erines. –_ And the Great Creator shall wipe every tear: and there shall be no more death, neither sorrow, nor crying, nor pain: for the former things are cast aside in the presence of his living light. Remember from where you have fallen, and repent; that you may be saved and your sins be blotted out, when the time of judgment comes.

(Based off of the Bible verses: Rev. 2:5, Rev. 21:4, Acts 3:19)


	22. Chapter 22

First off, this chapter was a pain. I knew which direction I wanted to go, but getting to that point wasn't coming to me. Stupid writers block...Didn't help I've been sick all week. So ya. This is the end result. I hope you guys don't hate me for it since it does seem to come out of left field a bit. But hey, I was getting tired of her just fainting all the time. So ya. Hope you guys enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Katie, and any OC's that might show up. The song ish 'Let me Drown' by We As Human. I no own it...**

Jazz sat quietly staring at the screen in front of him. Oh, how he hated monitor duty. But Blaster had been on monitor duty for weeks and, being the good friend he is, Jazz thought it was time for Blaster to have a break. He would be lying if that was the only reason he had offered.

He looked around. He was the only one in the room. Good. He unsubspaced a small device. It look like a data chip. He had been shocked when he onlined to find it in the pal of his servo. It had meant that the odd dream he had had was indeed real. It had meant that everything spoken in that dream was real, was true. His spark clenched at the thought of exactly what Katie had had to endure. And she probably didn't even know it. Now she was Primus knows where! Alone and afraid. Thinking everyone she had once held close had abandoned her. It wouldn't be to far from the truth. He stood up from his station. Things had been pretty quiet as of late. He hoped that it would still be the case as he made his way over to Teletron One. He opened an access panel and inserted the data chip. The results were almost immediate.

Dozens of files popped up from seemingly nowhere. Had all this been here for generation, yet no one had ever stumbled across them? How was that even possible? He quickly unsubspaced an empty data pad and began the tedious process of transferring the files. He wanted to look them over in the relative safety of his quarters. No point in jeopardizing everything. Besides, he could tell that he would need to translate the documents. Just a quick glance told him that it was in a long dead dialect of Cybertronian. One that only the Primes knew. He couldn't go to Optimus yet, as he had no solid evidence against Liege. And they were spending quite a bit of time together.

He sighed as the last file transferred. He quickly disconnected the data pad and removed the data chip, before making his way back over to his station. He cycled air. The night just got that much longer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I onlined slowly. The sense of floating disorienting me for a moment.

"Oh." I muttered as I onlined my optics. All around me was what appeared to be a vast space full of nothing but silver/blue fireflies. This was the 'In Between', the realm between life and death. Here you were mostly dead or partially alive. However one wanted to see it. It was one pede in the grave, but not quite there yet. I had spent much of my afterlife floating throughout this place. It was peaceful. One was able to lose track of time easily here.

I offlined my optics and concentrated, shifting the space around me. This was my realm after all, I could make it appear to be anything I wished. Being the Allspark did have its advantages sometimes. Most of them only appearing after death. I onlined my optics and smiled softly. I was in my clearing. Here, both of my past lives intertwined. Tall silvery trees surrounded me on all sides, the leaves a shimmering gold. The silver/blue light of the In Between filtered through the canopy, catching the off-white ferns, causing them to sparkle in an almost ethereal way. I looked down at the small spring fed pond,its water crystal clear as my reflection appearing in its clear waters.

A downed log sat quietly near the edge of the pond. I sat down and smiled to myself. I had known I would die sooner or later. Guess bringing Ironhide back to life then opening a portal into the Pit was far more then I could handle. I vented. Oh well. Nothing I could about it now. It's not like I could bring myself back to life. My powers didn't work that way. I could only use them on others, whether to create new life or heal existing ones. Not that many believed me when I said that.

It was quiet. It was always quiet here. Though, I never liked the quiet. Often I would sing to the sparks awaiting placement just to break the deafening silence. Old lullabies from ages past or songs that I would make up. Most of them made no sense and were probably horrible, but it passed the time. It eased the noiselessness. I opened my mouth and began to sing a song I head heard on Earth.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ratchet was exhausted. He and Ironhide had spent the better part of a week answering the questions of their new acquaintances. The rest of the time had been spent discussing things with Optimus, planning things out and discussing potential outcomes. As he transformed to recharge he couldn't help but think about his charge. He was worried and it was getting worse as every orn passed. He knew nothing about where she was or what was happening to her. He could only help that she was safe.

Ironhide was in a similar state. Having been the one who had found Katie after her suicide attempt he couldn't help but worry that she would try again, despite her promise. He couldn't find it in himself to blame her if she did. That didn't stop the onslaught of images that plagued him as time ticked on. Her frail frame, pale. Her lip plates blue. The red splashed around her. He saw the desperation in her optics, shimmering from unshed tears. It tore at his spark every time he offlined his optics.

He and Ratchet had taken to recharging away from the others. Not because they didn't trust the rag tag group of Autobots, but because they would often talk about her after the others had drifted into recharge. Tonight was no different. They had walked into the stacks of junk and found a suitable place to recharge. They spoke about what they would say or do when they found her again. How they would regain her broken trust. It was a common theme in their conversations. It usually ended in a somber silence as they transformed and slipped into recharge.

" _Now I see I can't see myself  
I believed I was stronger than I felt  
Everything turned to golden  
Then it fell apart"_

Music pulled them out of recharge almost as soon as the slipped into it.

 _"It's the same old story  
It's the same sad song  
Where did I go wrong?"_

They quickly transformed and looked around, alert and confused. Their confusion only increased as they took in their surroundings. The metallic forest surrounding them glistened in the dim glow. The leaves rustled as if a breeze was blowing through, though they felt nothing.

 _"Lay me down in the waves  
Let the water wash away"_

"Forgive me for calling you back here." A voice said softly over the singing.

 _"And if I leave with the tide  
In the morning I will rise"_

They quickly turned, surprised to see Primus standing not far from them.

 _"So lay me down  
Don't lift me out  
Let me drown"_

"Primus..." Ratchet muttered in awe. Said mech only smiled and nodded, before turning his helm towards the singing.

"I will be quick, as we do not have much time. Bringing you here is the only thing of my doing." He paused. "That singing," He gestured in the general direction of its origin, "I fear is Deltus. She has nearly returned here." Both Ironhide and Ratchet stood rigid in shock. If 'here' is where they thought it was then everything they were working for was for not.

"She over exerted herself, I am afraid. Over used her abilities when she has so little power in reserve. It does not help that she only has a partial spark. Being in her true form has only weakened her further, as it can not support her frame. It is why I placed her in a human frame. They do not need sparks to survive." He paused once more as the singing returned.

 _"Take a breath  
Hold it in and sink beneath  
Feel the eyes of the living watching me"_

"She needs to be told to fight. To return to the living. As it stands now, she is giving up. She still has much she has yet to do. A destiny that must be fulfilled. She is mad at me for bringing her back, thus she will not listen to a word I say. But you," he looked at both mechs in the optic. "She still values you both immensely. I fear only you may be able to save her from the fate she has chosen for herself."

 _"Lay me down in the water  
Leave the past behind  
There's a time to be born  
And a time to die  
And somewhere they collide"_

Both mechs knew what he was asking. They only needed to share a look before running off in the direction the singing was coming from. Primus smiled as he watched them run off, not angered in the least about the rude good bye. He was happy, to finally find someone so willing to put Deltus before even themselves, it was more then he had originally hoped for. He knew if he left things in their servos, things may just work out. He nodded to himself before fading from the area. He had other work that required his attention. As worrying as the situation was, he knew he had chosen the correct mechs for the job.

 _"Lay me down in the waves  
Let the water wash away  
And if I leave with the tide  
In the morning I will rise"_

They continued down the mossy path. Only hesitating as forks in the road or to go around fallen trees.

" _So lay me down  
Don't lift me out  
Let me drown"_

As they reached a metallic birch, its limbs bent as if once laden with a heavy load, they turned to the right and followed the overgrown path. They came upon the end of the trail, only a small line of rocks in between the silvery/gold pines marked the entrance a clearing.

 _"I have walked in distant waters  
Let me drown  
But I never walked alone"_

They could see the path continued through them, but the thick boughs of the once evergreens blocked most of what lied beyond.

 _"Let me drown  
If my heart should ever wander  
Let the water lead me home"_

Ironhide pushed the boughs out of their way, letting Ratchet stepped over the sizable rocks first before following closely behind. The clearing was bathed in light, the ground carpeted in silvery ferns. A thin path weaved through the clearing A simple winding path that stopped several steps from a twin trunk ceder. They stepped onto it, facing the way it would inevitably take them, to her.

 _"Lay me down in the waves  
Let the water wash away  
And if I leave with the tide  
In the morning I will rise  
So lay me down  
Don't lift me out"_

As they moved closer they could almost see her past the twin cedar trees growing at the edge of the small pond. Slowly they continued to creep forward, almost as if they were scared that she would disappear. They made it to the cedar trees, hiding behind them. The shade of the trees cast a gray shadow over them. She didn't look up, seemingly content to just watch the reflections in the pond's water.

 _"Lay me down in the waves  
Let the water wash away  
And if I leave with the tide  
In the morning I will rise  
So lay me down  
Don't lift me out  
Let me drown"_

Slowly they crept out from behind the trees, her song fading away into the quiet. They now only had the pond in between them now. She was so close. They stood there staring at her. She was in her Cybertronian form. The dim lighting causing her red and white armor to shimmer. She was beautiful.

"Katie?" Ratchet finally said, his voice nothing more then a whisper. Her helm snapped up to look at them, confusion and shock etched into her features.

"Bitlet." Ironhide said, his voice just as quiet.

"D-daddy...Papa..." She whispered back. They could tell she didn't believe this was real. Now that they were so close to her, they found themselves unable to move, unable to speak. They could do no more then just stare at the beautiful femme in front of them.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating yesterday! It was a rather long and stressful day. I literately was falling asleep on the couch by like 10. Didn't help I haven't been sleeping much as of late. Anyway, I had a doctors appointment at 10:30 and an interview at 2. Good news! We are finally on the way to getting me better! Yays! But it involves a new medication and therapy. Bad news, my car died. Yep. Right before I had the interview. Fortunately it was in town and I had someone I could call for a ride. Interview went well though. Can't start the new job until July 11th. I'll keep you informed as that will change the current update schedule. Now to figure out if I need to quit my current job or not. Unfortunately, we have no idea if its the starter or alternator that has died in my car. Why does everything have to happen at the same time? I mean really...T^T

My writer's block is gone though. More or less. I mean this chapter kinda wrote itself. Warning, I would bring tissues. I was crying as I wrote it and I know (well, I do know) how it is going to end. Anyway, sorry for ranting. I have been holed up in my apartment with no one but my fiancee to rant to, and I'm sure he is sick and tired of hearing it after the last three weeks of putting up with it. Enjoy the chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Katie.**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Yet, there they were. Standing on the other side of my little pond. I stood up slowly, afraid that this was all just a dream and any minute now I would wake to find them gone. My steps were shaky as I made my way around the pond. Each one taking me closer to them. Closer and closer. Soon I was running.

I crashed into Daddy's chest full force. I felt his arms wrap around me even as he took a step backwards to stabilize us. I held him tight, whispering 'Daddy' over and over again. His arm tightened around me.

"It's alright now. We're here." He whispered to me as he hugged me. I just clung to him, not wanting this wonderful dream to end.

"Bitlet." I turned to Papa. He smiled at me and opened his arms. I let go of Daddy and clung to Papa. He held me just as tight as Daddy. "We've been so worried." I pulled back a little.

"Really?" I asked confused. "But I thought..." My gaze dropped as so many thoughts filled my processor. It was then that a single fact hit me. My helm snapped up. "How did you know it was me? I only just regained the ability to shift forms again. You shouldn't know..." I pulled away, on edge. "Not to mention that you're here. You shouldn't be here...How?" If I had still been human I would be hyperventilating by this point. I tried to back up, but Daddy was there, his arms wrapping around me holding me in place. His helm rested on mine as he vented.

"You know, we have spoken nearly every night on what we would say to you once we got the chance again. We debated so many ways, thought of nearly every outcome, but here we are, with that very opportunity and none of it, absolutely none of it seems to compare to this situation." He squeezed me. "Primus is he one who told us. He was, very, persuasive." I stilled.

"He, did..." Great. He was meddling again.

"He also said that ya wont listen to him." I scoffed and looked away from them both.

"There is good reason for that." I muttered.

"Oh? Really now?" Daddy said with a small chuckle. "From where I stand it looks more like you're being a pouting sparkling." I frowned.

"Think of it this way Bitlet, if he didn't do what he did, we wouldn't be a family." I felt my spark sputter. It was true. It was very true. My shoulder plates sagged. Papa pulled my helm up so I was looking him in the optic. "Fer that, we will always be indebted to him. He answered our prayers." He ran his thumb over my cheek plating.

"Papa..."

"He's right. We couldn't be happier to have you in our lives. That being said..." They shared a look. "You need to go back." I shook my helm.

"It's not my place. I died. I don't – " Papa covered my mouth.

"No. Ya don't. Ya belong alive. Laughing, smiling, drawing." His gaze was elsewhere. "Yer a bright light that shouldn't dim. Not yet. Ah've watched ya nearly die to many times now. Ah'm not gonna what ya nearly kill yerself again." I reached out to him, placing my servo in his. "We thought we had had lost ya when Liege had said that ya were the enemy. When he gave us 'proof', we were beside ourselves. Now we got ya back. We ain't gonna let ya go. Not this time or ever again."  
"Your Papa is right." I looked up at Daddy the best I could as his grip tightened. "You are important to us Katie. So very important. So please live. Please. Just hold out until we find you."  
"Find me?" I asked. Daddy nodded before resting his helm on mine again.

"We're coming. To find you. We will be a family again. We will protect you. We just need you to be strong for a little bit more. Just promise us that you will wait for us. Please." He was practically pleading with me.

"Please Bitlet. We really miss ya. And we are really comin'. It might take us little longer, but Ah promise ya that. We're gonna find you."

I looked at the ground. "I want to promise you that. I want to say 'yes, of course. But I can't."  
"What? Why!?" Daddy let me go and spun me around, forcing me to look at him.

"Why do you think I am here? I assume Primus brought you here, but he didn't bring me here. I came here on my own. Not because I wanted to, but because I can't survive in the world of the living anymore. My spark is fractured. I don't have much left of it." I looked away. "I want to make that promise to you, but I can't change who I am. I couldn't just stand by and watch good sparks fade. I used my power, used up what little of me was left to ensure their survival. Not because I wanted to return here, but because I could sense that their were not yet finished. That there was more that they needed to do. The living would need their strength. I know I shouldn't have done everything I did, but for the future of that world and our people in it, I did what I thought I had to. But in the end, no matter what the intention, I will always be destined to die young. Not because I want to, but because I have no other choice. I want to fight, but there isn't enough left of my spark to sustain me anymore." I turned away from them. I couldn't face them. Not know. Not when they had fought for me.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Ratchet stared at her. He could tell she was upset about this. He could tell she was trying to be strong. He also understood what she was saying. A spark couldn't last long if its fell below a certain energy level. He had lost so many patients because of that. He knew there wasn't anything he could do, especially right now, as they were not in the same dimension, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. This was their little femme. She might have been theirs from the start, but she was there now.

"It don't matter. We will find a way." He turned and looked at Ironhide. It was as if Ironhide had read his mind.

"He's right. We will figure it out. We just need to think." They watched as her shoulder plates sagged.

"There isn't much that can be done. I'm fading from the world of the living, fast. The longer I am here, the more certain my death. But even if I left from here, I would be back within moments. That's my reality. Unless you can find a way to stabilize my spark. I'm going to die. That's just how it is for me. I was doomed the moment Liege took half of my spark away. With out it, while I cannot truly move on, I will be unable to last long in the world of the living." She turned an looked at us, her optics full of pain and sadness. "Unless you two know how to create a new half for my spark _and_ find a way to make them merge, there isn't anything that can be done. I'm sorry." She looked away again. She looked so fragile.

Ratchet couldn't take it. He quickly moved over to her and cooped her up into his arms. Ironhide moved closer as well, wrapping his arms around his little family. They felt her begin to shake as her fear and sadness finally overtook her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated those words over and over. Her sobs making them hard to understand.

Both mechs just held her tighter, wishing that she had been theirs from the start that she hadn't had to endure the weight of everything that had been forced upon her. That she had had the freedom that she had deserved. If she had been theirs, created from their sparks, then she wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't be hurting. She would have had the life she deserved. The future she deserved. She wouldn't be crushed under a weight that had never should have been hers to bare.

"I wish you had been ours from the start." Ratchet said, stroking her helm. "I wish that it was from our sparks that you had been created. We would have protected you from all the pain you have been forced to bare. We would have given you the world." He didn't know why he started to say his thoughts out loud, but he felt like she had to know, if was the last time he would get to hold her, then she would know just how much she meant to them.

"He's right. We would of taught ya everythin'. Ya wouldn't have felt alone at any time. I promise ya that." She bit out a laugh, trying not to start crying again. "You would've been the best medic ever. Ratchet would have taught ya that. I would have taught ya how ta shoot. No one would've messed with ya then. We'd have sent ya to school, and who knows, maybe ya would've met the Twins there. Might have done them good if ya had known 'em from the start." She giggled.

"They know, by the way. Who you really are. Primus told them too. They don't hate you. They miss you." They felt her shake and cry even more. "Shh. It's alright. It's going to be alright." Ratchet stroked her helm, trying to calm her, even if just a little bit.

"Ah wish I could just give you ah part of my spark." Ironhide whispered to her.

"I feel the same. If only there was some way, we would give you a piece of our sparks. We'd make you truly our little one." She looked up at them and smiled a small smile.

"Unfortunately, I can't use my power on me." They smiled down on her. They had thought that it might be the case. Otherwise she wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

"it's alright. We were just thinking out loud." She nodded and leaned into their embrace.

"I will admit, it is an interesting idea." The trio jumped at the sound of a new voice. Ironhide and Ratchet immediately let her go and stood in front of her protectively. The newcomer, a femme they felt looked familiar only chuckled softly.

"Looks like you found a good pair of mechs there, Little Sister." The femme smiled.

Katie walked around her guardians, shooting them a glance and shaking her helm as they tried to protest. "They are two of the best mechs I have had the honor of meeting, Solus. They are family."

"Much more then we ever were." There was a hint on sadness laced in Solus' words. Katie seemed to have missed it or was ignoring it. Ratchet and Ironhide on the other servo were shocked. This femme was Solus Prime. As in _the_ Solus Prime. One of the Original Thirteen? That Solus Prime?

"Why are you here?" Solus' attention focused back on Katie.

"Well, Deltus, I felt a rather familiar presence and came to investigate. Didn't expect to find you though. The others will be saddened by your return. We have been working on getting you protection when we realized that the prison that Vector had created was breaking down." Katie was frowning at her.

"I don't need your protection or help. I never have." There was blatant bitterness laced in her words.

"Bitlet." Katie shot them a look, telling them to stay out of it with out words.

"it's alright. She is right. We never did as we should have. We left her to fend for herself, to absorbed in our own selfish desires. It was our own blindness that resulted in Deltus being stuck in this place. It is our fault that she is here now. We do not deserve her forgiveness. It is to late for us to redeem ourselves. It is why we have not yet allowed ourselves to move on." Katie stiffened. "Yet we still are trying. It is to little to late, but it is all we can do now." Her gaze moved from Katie to the duo behind her. "As for the two of you, I never thought I would see such a display. I know of mechs who would lay their life down for her as their Prime and leader, but never did I think I would see mechs see past that long enough to see who she really is. Nor did I ever think that she would find such love."

"Solus, stop harassing my adoptive creators, please." Her voice was stressed, if not slightly annoyed.

"Adopted creators? Hmm...? Interesting. Your previous statement actually makes sense now. Perhaps there is a way...Hmm...Yes. That might just work. I assume Primus brought the two of you here, yes?" Both mechs nodded, not seeming to be able to find the right words. "Good. Then he already approves of you. This will make everything so much easier." She turned and extended a hand. A portal opened up in front of her. Looking over her shoulder plating she smirked at them. "Come. Follow me. All three of you."

"What!? Why!?" Ratchet nearly shouted, not sure of what was going on. It was obvious that Katie was tense. He didn't like that his charge was so uneasy.

"What do ya want from us?" Ironhide said, moving closer to Katie. Solus' grin widened.

"I'm going to help you save her. Now, hurry. We are nearly out of time." With that she walked through the portal. Katie hesitated before venting.

"Come one. If we don't follow she'll probably send Prima or Nexus to get us." She said sulkily before moving toward the portal. Ironhide and Ratchet looked at each other in complete confusion. Ironhide shrugged then followed after his charge. Ratchet vented, not happy at having no control of the situation. Katie at least, seemed to be acting as if the situation was some how normal. It gave a little bit of piece,b ut did not mean that he was okay the situation as a whole. Katie entered the portal, then Ironhide, with Ratchet not far behind. The two mechs were unsure of what they would find on the other side, let alone what Solus had meant. Hopefully whatever it was, it would save their precious little one.


	24. Chapter 24

And I am back! okay guys, first off, for those that are not aware, i did replace my authors note with an actual chapter. I hate when authors just leave an authors note in their story as oposed to replacing it with actual content. There is no point, in my mind anyway, for future readers to read about something that I have finally gotten over. Mostly. I'm still sick. Finally have a diagnosis after a month of putting up with all the health bs and work bs. So ya, if any of you get the chance to get vertigo, don't. It bad enough just dealing with it when you sit up in bed to quickly. Trust me, having it for longer then that moment is not fun. Not to mention it does through in nausea...Anyway. Enough if my ranting! Onto chapter 24! Yes. This really is chapter 24. If you haven't yet, go read chapter 23. You will not be disappointed~ Well, maybe...I hope not...

 **Disclaimer: Still no own Transformers. Just Katie, any OCs, and the plot.**

The aftermath of the battle had been both somber and chaotic. To Barricade it seemed like all the Autobots wanted to do was cause trouble. He wasn't even trying to be threatening and yet every little shift had someone pointing a gun at him. He had to give it to Prowl though, he was staying surprising calm through all of it. Barricade looked over at the fallen femme. They had given her the most basic of medical treatment, but even he knew that it wasn't going to be enough. Whatever it was that she had done with that eerie rift thing, well, it had taken its toll on her. Immensely. Her spark was almost to faint for their basic scanners to detect. And yet, the Autobots wouldn't even help her. He had to give her medical aid. He was an infiltration specialist and a slaggin' good scout. He wasn't a medic by any means. But the moment they had heard her name, all reason went out of the proverbial window...and into an abyss. He had known that some of the Autobots were single minded and stubborn, borderline crazy. And he knew crazy. Most of the Decepticons he had once interacted with were crazy.

He vented and glanced back at the femme, running his meager scanners over her. Still no improvement. He sat quietly next to her. He still owed her his life. His very spark existed because of Deltus Prime. He owed her for that. Beyond that though, she had stood by him, a patient, reassuring presence. She had told him the truth of his existence. She had told him that his past didn't matter. That he was his own mech now. That he had the right to chose his fate now. She wasn't some evil, scheming, Decepticon. He had been one, once. He knew how they worked. How they operated. She was to good. To pure, to be anything but an Autobot or a Knight.

"You better survive." He muttered to her, his optics landing on her face before straying to the bickering group of mechs near the smoldering house. "I don't know how to deal with them." He looked at her again. Not so much as a twitch. He vented again.

"Um, hey." The voice snapped Barricade out of his thoughts and sent him on edge. "Whoa! Whoa there big guy! I'm not gonna do anything. I swear. I was actually, um, wondering if I could take a look at your friend there. Their hurt right?" The former Decepticon looked down at the human warily. "Look. You don't know me and I don't know you. I know what their saying about you, but from where I stand, looks more like your protecting a fallen friend. Not something some evil guy is supposed to do right?" The human gave him a cheeky grin. "Thanks to them," He pointed at the newer additions to their group. "I have gotten pretty good at patching up some damage. Plus with my smaller size, maybe I can reach a few places you can't. Though, any help would be great. What do ya say? Want to give it a shot?" He stared down at the human. Even he had to admit, he was brave for a human. Maybe even as brave as the Major, who was currently arguing with the Autobots, when he wasn't yelling into a communication device.

"Barricade?" He looked down and saw Ironhide's youngest charge. "Is Katie gonna be okay?" Her optics were misted over with worry. She looked about as well as he felt.

"I don't know kid." He looked back at the femme who had become closer to him then mechs he had known his whole existence. "I really don't know."

"Well, maybe we can do something about it. I know I don't know how you guys are put together, but I figure things out pretty quick. Like I said, I've patched the Autobots up a few times. Maybe we can get, um, Katie, back up and running. Or less likely to die. It doesn't hurt to try, does it?" The human male offered again.

"Please Barricade!" Said mech huffed.

"Fine, but the moment you try anything..." He left the threat hang. The man just grinned.

"Understood. Now, where should I start?" He started to unpack a duffel he had had slung over his shoulder.

"Her chest plating. If we can seal the breaches in her spark casing, it might let her spark stabilize, but I'm no medic." The human nodded, before grabbing a few tools and pulling himself up onto her chassis.

"I'll see that I can do." He then began to look over the damage done to her chest plating. From afar, the damage had looked like nothing more then scuff marks. Up close though, it was an entirely different story. It was heavily damaged. He had known that the drones had targeted her, most likely due to her use of Allspark energy. Footsteps pulled him from watching the human male work.

"Annabel. Your mother is looking for you." The youngling looked up at her guardian before nodding and running off towards the group. Ironhide stayed, his optics landing on the still frame. "She fought well. Took the brunt of the damage so we wouldn't suffer heavy loss."

"Fragin' Prime..." 'Cade muttered. Ironhide chuckled.

"This has to be the first time I actually agree with you." The gruff mech said. "So, what's the story between the three of you? Prowl doesn't usually get so protective of Decepticons, former or otherwise." Barricade leveled his gaze at Prowl, who was still calmly speaking with his comrades.

"He's my twin."

"What!?" Barricade smirked at Ironhide's disbelief.

"Yep. He's my brother." His gaze returned to the femme. He ran his scanners over he for what had to be nearing the hundredth time. Still no change. "She saved us. Apparently, I was made out of Prowl. The 'Cons, most likely Shockwave, apparently overhauled his frame and suppressed his mind, implanting an artificially created one in its place. Me. Deltus saved us. She found us as our spark was splitting." He returned his gaze to Ironhide. "She somehow was able to safely divide our spark and create separate frames for us. That's why we are protective of her. Not so much because of the whole Allspark thing, though I'd be lying if that wasn't part of it. We both owe her a life debt. Despite what you might think, I do repay my debts." Ironhide remained quiet for sometime. Barricade took to staring off towards the horizon or scanning the remains scattered across the battlefield.

"I guess it does explain how you seemed to come out of no where right after Prowl disappeared. And you did seem to know exactly how to beat us, even when we had never faced you in battle before." The old gunner looked down at the femme. "Besides, from what my charges and Bumblebee have told me, I died. Sentinel apparently killed me." He huffed. "If the femme can bring me back from the dead, your story is just as likely. Besides, it does explain Prowl's weird behavior and the fact that he refuses to let anyone attack you." Barricade only shrugged.

Both of their gazes drifted back to the femme. "What's she like? I've heard the stories but the two of you have actually been around her. Not to mention she has the Major's approval." Barricade smirked.

"Think of every story you have ever heard about her. Every legend about every evil dead she has ever done. Now, think about the kind of person who is the exact opposite in every way. That's the femme here. Deltus is nothing like the old tales. She is stubborn and hides a lot of what she's going on in that helm of hers, but she's a good spark. To be honest, she reminds me of Optimus. What little I know of him anyway." Ironhide nodded, not fully understanding.

"If she's the opposite, then why does our history say she is the Great Betrayer?" Ironhide asked, voicing the one question that plagued Barricade's mind.

"I don't know. I think she might though." Barricade responded looking back at the femme. A few angry shouts rose over the other angry voices causing both mechs to look towards the group. Crosshairs was once more causing a scene. Hound hit him upside the helm and spoke to him. Crosshairs only crossed his arms and turned away, pouting like a sparkling. Ironhide chuckled. Barricade vented silently. He wasn't going to get used to this. He just knew it.  
"Ah, guys!" Both mechs looked over to the human. "Somethings happening!" Barricade swept his scanners over Deltus, his optics widening at the intensity of the signals. He quickly scooped the human up and backed away from her. Ironhide moved closer to Barricade, worried for the human. The trio watched as Deltus convulsed. Thin trendles of what looked like lightening arced across her frame.

"Barricade! What's going on!?" Said mech glanced at his brother.

"No clue." His gaze returned to their friend.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" The human said from his palm.  
"I know." Barricade said, his voice betraying the worry he felt.

"Then, what happened?" He asked, looking up at the former Decepticon. Barricade didn't respond.

The rest of the Autobots moved closer to the small group. No one realizing that Cade, the human that had aided them, was currently being held protectively by the one they were just arguing about shooting. Their focus trained on the femme in front of them. Just as soon as it began it stopped.

Barricade handed the human over to his brother, who was a bit startled at the sudden guesture and gentleness his brother displayed. He edged closer to Deltus, his scanners running over her frame. Her spark signature was stronger, closer to the levels they should be at. Her injuries, the severe ones anyway, were repaired. He knelt down next to her. What the slag was that? He looked back at Prowl and Ironhide. The human male peaking out from behind Prowl's digits. They looked just as lost as he felt. He looked back at Deltus. Just what had happened?


	25. Chapter 25

I am sorry guys by how late this has been. First it was writers block. Then I recently started a new job and, as jobs tend to, it has sucked my life away. It is also a M-F job that eats my evenings at the moment, so it feels like I have less time to do, well anything. I also blame Pokemon GO. It has gotten me hooked...Anyway, since I know all of you have been waiting far to long for this chapter, here you go. Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Loud shouts pulled me from recharge. I lazily onlined my optics and stared at the ceiling. It took me several long moments to realize that I was not back at the small farm I had purchased, but some place else. I bolted upright, looking around frantically. It seemed I was in a large warehouse like building. There were several human-sized workbenches lining the far wall with an assortment of tools scattered across them. Cabinets and tools chests sat haphazardly between the tables, some open with the contents nearly spilling out. As I looked around further, I noticed some Cybertronian-sized berths and equipment. I calmed myself. I must be in the Autobots current HQ.

The shouting grew worse. I cringed. It was about me. Who I was. What I did. What I could do. Where I came from. Just about any question that could have pertained to me was being thrown about. It saddened me. I wasn't the monster that their history said I was. Yet, that was what my legacy had become. I vented and rested a servo on my spark. It wasn't like I chose to be the Allspark. It wasn't like I had chosen to return to life. I shouldn't even be alive right now. Bringing Ironhide back and sealing Megatron's spark in the Pit took all of what little power I had had. I was power-less now.

 _"Now, that I have done this, I will send you back on one condition..."_ My helm shot up as the words faintly drifted through my memories, as if fading away. I quickly ran a spark scan. My spark was no longer fluctuating dangerously. It was stable and strong. I thought hard. That voice was Primus'. Had we made a deal? I frowned and offlined my optics, concentrating hard.

 _"Deltus, Solus had an interesting idea." Primus said as we exited the portal. I stopped short and looked over towards her. Solus was smiling at me in an oddly affectionate way. I quickly looked away and scanned the room. Sure enough several of the others were there. Nexus and Micronus were holding a quiet conversation, attempting to look uninterested in our conversation. Prima was sharping his swords off in one corner. He too, was trying unsuccessfully to look uninterested in the conversation at hand. Alchemist, Amalgamous, and , were not even trying to hid to their interest. They looked between Primus and I as if expecting some sort of miracle to happen. Maybe one would. You never quite knew with Primus. Quintus Prime stood off to the side, half hidden by the shadows. If I hadn't been able to sense him, I would not have known he was there. I returned my gaze to Primus, trying to ignore the constant shifting of the two mechs behind me._

 _"Oh?" Was all I said._

 _"Oh?! Oh?!" Alchemist exclaimed as he took several steps towards me. I tilted my helm slightly and dropped my shoulders, already exasperated. "Deltus, do you know even know what this means? It has never before been done! It is a scientific, and medical, marvel that is about to occur!"_

 _"Al, I haven't even heard the idea yet." I said. He had a habit of seeing things to closely, forgetting about the picture as a whole._

 _"Oh...Right...Sorry..." I smiled._

 _"It's alright. No harm done. You forget how many of your outbursts I've sat through." Onyx and Amalgamous laughed. I even caught Prima smirking._

 _"She has a point 'Al'." Amalgamous said, still laughing._

 _"Yes she does. And don't call me Al." Alchemist said with a huff._

 _"Oh? Then why does she get to?" Amalgamous said with a slight pout._

 _"Because she gave me that nickname when she was to young to actually say my name right. From her, it's endearing. From you, annoying." They continued to banter. I vented and glanced at Daddy and Papa who seemed to be at a loos for words._

 _"Sorry about them. Amalgamous is a bit of a joker. He has this habit of teasing anyone when he gets the chance. And Alchemist, he is just a bit enthusiastic." They both just nodded their helms. I smiled at them. They returned the smile, even if their optics wandered back to the friendly argument that Onyx was now attempting to break up._

 _"Alright! Enough!" Prima shouted at the trio, who instantly grew quiet. "Even if time flows differently here, the longer we wait the more likely it is that Deltus will be unable to return." he looked at Primus. He nodded his thanks, a small smile on his face plates._

 _"As I was saying, Solus had an interesting idea. While we all know I could just send you back again, it would not completely solve the issue at hand. And while I can return to you your spark, I have a feeling that you would be fairly against that." I nodded._

 _"The fragments of my spark have become integrated within out peoples current culture. They call them 'The Allspark'. To request that you return to me what is mine, would do more harm then good. And we both know that creating for me a partial spark to, fix, my own, would more than likely change who I am, so I would also decline that option." Primus nodded._

 _"Indeed it would and I rather like you as your are now." He smiled at me. "But there may just be away for you to gain a stable spark apart from the ways we have already discussed." I felt my optics widen as I stared at him, then at Solus, and back. "Your spark was created to be unique." I already knew this. After all I had the power to create new life without the use of an artifact, like Quintus' Life Stone. "You were created to be, in a way, a version of myself. Not quite a clone or replica, but your spark is very similar to my own. It is why you have been able to give life and heal the living, even raising the dead on occasion. Because of that fact, there is something that you are missing. A piece that even my eldest children all have." I tilted my helm in confusion. "You have never had creators." Huh?_

 _"It is a simple fact that is easy to overlook. While as for the first thirteen, I took the role of Creator, but as you very well know, my children are able to reproduce on their own. Allowing them to have creators, even if it is not myself. I, being created from the start of time, do not have the need for a creator. This is how I fashioned your spark. To reflect that lack of need for a creator. To be able to stand on its own without the influence of an outside source. Without being reliant on others. At the time it was necessary. Now though, it might be this very fact that saves you." I was now very confused. What is he even going on about? I mean, I get the part about my spark being created to exist with the need for creators, but what has that got to do with anything?_

 _"Ratchet, Ironhide." Both mechs took a step forward at the sound of their names. "Solus said that she overheard the two of you proclaiming that if you could, you would give Deltus a piece of your sparks in hopes that it would stabilize her. Is this true?" He asked with a gleam in his optics._

 _"It is." Daddy said._

 _"We would do it in ah spark beat!" Papa said. I smiled at Papa's enthusiasm. Primus chuckled as well._

 _"I see. Then If I were to ask that very task of you, would you truly do it?" What? I looked over to Solus, she smiled back and nodded her helm. I looked back at Daddy and Papa. They shared a look then turned back to Primus._

 _"If it means that she would live, then we would gladly do so." Daddy replied. I could hear the conviction in his voice._

 _"You do not wish to discuss it further?" Primus asked._

 _"What's there ta discuss? Deltus has been our lil' femme for some time now. 'Bout time it was official." Papa said with a smirk, glancing back at me. I bit back a sob. He reached out and took my servo in his. It was so small in comparison, but he was so gentle. "Yer our lil' femme. No matter what happens." I nodded. Daddy placed a servo on my shoulder._

 _"He's right. You've our gift, our answer to prayer. We would do anything if it meant that you would be safe. Your our daughter, after all." I reached up and grabbed his servo, squeezing it tightly._

 _"I have seen all I need to." Primus said with a smile as he rose from his throne. "Ratchet, Ironhide, I recently gave you the task to find and protect Deltus, but now I give you a new task. Become her creators and see to it that she lives as she should." They both looked at me, then each other, before looking back at Primus._

 _"Of course." They said in unison. My spark swelled with warmth. There were no words to describe the way I felt. 'Loved' only explained so much._

 _"Then let us begin..."_

My memory grew fuzzy after that. I distinctly remember there being some amount of pain. I sat there trying hard to sort through the blurry tangle of my thoughts.

 _"Now, that I have done this, I will send you back on one condition..."_ Those words again. It was Primus, but what was the condition? Primus rarely asked for favors and rarely gave out ultimatums. So it had to be important. What was it?

" _When you return..."_ There, another fragment! Just had to concentrate on it a little more.

 _"When you return, see to it that the Autobots whose lives have been taken on that Earth, are brought back. It will be their first step towards healing..."_ Slag. That's right I had to bring back the dead one final time. But how? I didn't have much, if any, of my own power left. I was a drained battery when it came to 'Allspark energy'. As I continued to think about it, another memory surfaced. Oh. Right. Primus had given me just enough of his power to see to it that the Autobots were revived.

A loud bang had me jumping, pulling me from my thoughts. The arguing was just as bad as when I onlined. I vented. At the rate things were going, I was probably going to be killed for crimes I didn't even know about. I stood up. My legs were a little wobbly and my spark felt different, heavier. In a good way though. I shook my helm. I could focus on my spark later. Right now I had a task to do. One that I don't think the Autobots will allow me to do. I vented softly. That gave me one option. I had to disappear. Leave without anyone noticing. Hopefully the argument would keep their full attention long enough for me to slip away.

I shifted smiling as I became human once more, very glad to have kept at least one of my abilities. I walked over to one of the workbenches and searched around for some paper and a pen. Finding some, I scribbled a quick note. I kept it vague on the off chance it would be discovered before I could complete my task. I sat it down on the table, setting a wrench on top of it to keep it in place. I quickly made my way to the back of the building. A second door was half hidden behind a tool chest. Fortunately, I was small enough to fit thought the opening anyway. I made my way out and headed off. I knew where I wanted to go, but for now, my only priority was getting away from the arguing Autobots. My task had to come first.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bumblebee had kept his scanners on the femme ever sense he had been told she had brought Ironhide back from the dead. He knew the stories about Deltus Prime, but he also knew that Prowl wasn't one to be easily deceived. Slag, even Barricade was hard to fool. He had tried to speak up when he picked up on her moving, but was quickly hushed. Instead he moved off to the side and stayed out of the argument.

No one seemed to notice the fact that he left. He sat down on the side of the garage. It was shady there and he could still hear what was going on. He focused on his sensors, nearly stalling as they told him that she had changed size, and species. He kept them trained on her as she ran about the room, stopping at a work table before racing to the back of the building to the rear door. She shimmied out and began to run away from everyone. He transformed and took off after her, as quietly as he could. To be honest, he was more curious about her then anything. He trusted Prowl's judgment. It had yet to steer them wrong. And while he didn't trust Barricade, he had at least come to respect the mech.

He caught up with her easily. Though, it wasn't that hard when she had practically stopped moving.

"You here to bring me back?" She said, looking almost sad.

"Maybe." He replied. She bit back a laugh and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Maybe? Just maybe? What if I'm headed to go rally the enemy?" She said, her tone changing slightly.

"I don't think you are. There is nothing but flat farmland this way. No place for meeting up with allies." She smiled at him, but it didn't reach her optics.

"Then why are you here?" She said, sounding more exasperated then condescending.

"I was curious. Where are you going?" She looked him over once then looked out to the fields.

"I'm going to go complete a task I was just given." She looked back at him. "Primus wants me to bring back your friends." If it wasn't for the the fact that she had said that with such conviction and a serious look on her face, he would have laughed at her. If it wasn't for the fact that Ironhide had been dead but was now alive, he would have scoffed at her. Maybe, just maybe, she was telling the truth. If he went with her, then at least if she was lying, then he would be able to comm. for back up.

"Mind if I come?" He asked. She looked startled at the question, but smiled softly.

"I'd love company." He opened his passenger door. "To be honest, I was just going to shift forms when I found a road." She said getting into his alt. mode.

"I'd rather have you where I can see you, so to say." She laughed softly.

"Understandable. Now, tell me, do you know how to get to KSI?" He nearly stalled out. Why would she need to go _there_. Even if Mr. Joyce was trying to patch things up with the Autobots, that didn't mean he wanted to go there unless he had too.

"Why do you want to go _there_?" He practically ground out. She patted his dashboard.

"Because it is there that I believe I will find what I need to bring your friends back. Also, I believe, much like Primus, that it will be the first steps in moving forward for both Humans and Cybertronians." He vented.

"Fine." He took off, heading in the direction of the nearest road to their location. It was a service road to an gas well, but it would have then on the main road and headed to KSI in no time.


	26. AN

Hey guys! No I am not dead. Yays! Sorry it has taken me so long to get a new chapter up. I really am, but a lot of things have happened since July of 2016. To sum it up quickly:

I got sick

Had to quit one job due to health,

Then tried to start another,

Only to have to quite that one too for the same reason

My grandmother passed away

Had to go out of state for the funeral

Had surgery

Been super depressed and

Started a new job

While yes, I technically could have been writing new chapters in that time, and believe me I tried, but in and among all of the chaos of the last year I also a pretty bad bout of writer's block. Fortunately that has now passed (hopefully), but unfortunately, as one would have it, a new transformer movie came out. While I am not extremely pleased with how Bay has gone about his movies, and am still very confused at to why the latest one even exists, I have found inspiration from it.

That said, it has also changed a good chunk of Beyond the Dark Horizon. As it stands now, I wouldn't even be able to add in any of the newest movie. So I am once more going to go back and do some rewriting. It should help make the story both align with the new movie and make it more engaging.

I am not sure just how much of the original I going to be kept. There are parts I know for sure I want to keep and other parts that I have come to hate. Not to mention I want to have Metroplex play a more substantial role than what he is. There is also things that I want to change about Katie, etc. The story progression that I have in my head now is much better, I think, and feels much less random and thrown together.

I hope you all can bear with me through these changes and will enjoy the rewrite as much as you have the original.

Sincerely,

JG


	27. AN 2

First chapter of the rewrite is now up. I will warn you guys, it is vastly different then the original. I am trying to recycle as much of the original material as I can, so some scenes or paragraphs may seem familar. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as my first attempt.


End file.
